


Great Wide Somewhere

by icaruswithwingsofwater



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beast is Called Adam (Disney), Biker Adam/Beast, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Librarian Belle, Mutual Pining, References to Depression, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, not a lot of violence but there is some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruswithwingsofwater/pseuds/icaruswithwingsofwater
Summary: Belle is a librarian in a small town who dreams of nothing more than to have an adventure somewhere other than where she is. One day she encounters a soaking wet man with a motorcycle and a mysterious past that changes her world when circumstance forces her to follow him into a strange new life. This mysterious stranger has a temper and a cold heart almost as cold as his home. Can she find a way to get free and have her adventure or will adventure find her before she knows it?





	1. It's Raining Bikers (Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic I've ever posted and I'm really nervous about it. I hope you all enjoy it! I will be posting new chapters either every two weeks or once a month we will see how busy I get with school... If you have any questions or comments let me know. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at icaruswithwingsofwater

They were surrounded, the party helpless in the clutches of the band of ogres surrounding them. Beauty the Brave watched cautiously from her hiding place behind the stone peak as her party was captured. She had just returned from a scouting mission to find them in that state and knew if she wanted to help them she’d have to stay hidden. It was the only way. The leader of the ogres, a particularly nasty red one covered in chest hair, reached down and grabbed the Beast Prince by his hair. 

“This is what I have to face?” the ogre boomed and chortled with mocking delight. “A pack of misfits and a fallen flea-bitten prince? I thought you were better than that. The rumors must not have been true of your prowess.”

“Let them go,” the Beast Prince rasped, looking at the ogre with defeated blue eyes. “It’s me who is important. Let them go free.”

Beauty the Brave crept around the rocks and picked up a large tree branch that had gnarled around a rock making a perfect club. She slowly made her way around the perimeter unseen by the distracted ogres taking part in the jeering. 

“Go free?” the red ogre repeated incredulously as he pulled the Beast Prince higher up. “Go free? Ha! I must be holding your hair too tight. No one is leaving until we get the sapphire crown. I have power over you and you belong to me. You’ll do what I say if you want your friends to be safe.”

Beauty the Brave reached the edge of the forest as the ogres laughed with their leader. She started to edge forward. Some of the party members saw her creeping up and smiled to themselves only to drop the face before any of their captors saw them. They didn’t want to give her away. 

“That crown is a gift to me from my people. I will not give it up so easily,” the Beast Prince said sharply only to be jerked to the side. 

“Then we shall sweeten the deal. The crown or your friends?”

The other ogres grabbed the party members and pulled out their swords. The Beast Prince shouted at them but they wouldn’t stop. The red ogre smiled and stared down at him.

Beauty the Brave stood up tall behind the ogre and raised the club.

“Now, what will it be? Make a choice or I will for y—”

The club came down on the ogre’s head hard with a sharp crack and he stood there stunned for a moment before crumpling to the ground in a dull thud. His body eroded and turned to dust that fluttered away in the wind to reveal Beauty the Brave standing behind him in a triumphant stance. The surrounding ogres hollered and screamed, scurrying away in fear of the loss of their leader. Beauty the Brave smiled and set the club down, reaching a hand down to the Beast Prince. 

“I leave for only an hour and this happens?” she said.

The Beast Prince shook his head and reached out a gnarled hand to grasp her small one. He swallowed it up in his grip and stood up quickly. 

“I had it under control.”

“With all the swords and ogres I assumed you did. They’ve been tracking us since the beginning of our quest.”

“Beauty, you’re back!” one of the party members exclaimed.

“You saved us!” another added.

“It was nothing. Just thought I should come back and— Beast? What’s wrong?” Beauty the Brave demanded as the Beast Prince suddenly toppled over onto the forest floor.

“I-I,” he stuttered, clutching his stomach, and a beam of light suddenly shot out of him. 

The light filled the area rapidly and grew brighter until it was blinding to look at. The party shielded their eyes and then a clap of thunder rang out in a deafening bang. It faded as quickly as it had appeared to reveal on the ground a man laying on a heap of clothes where the Beast Prince had once been. He coughed then slowly got to his hands and knees, shaking all over. He raised his head and his auburn hair fell around him. Beauty the Brave took an inward gasp. Those blue eyes, there was no mistake.

“Beast?” Beauty the Brave asked cautiously, taking a step forward.

“Beauty?” he said in a deep voice that was different from the Beast Prince’s normal rasp. “What happened? Why am I on the ground?”

“You collapsed but you . . . you’ve changed. You’re not a beast anymore.”

The man who was once the Beast Prince looked at her strangely before realization struck him like lightning. He leaped to his feet and hurried over to the river’s edge to peer at himself in the water. He stared for a long minute, touching his face quickly and all over before whipping around to face the party with a beaming smile. 

“Beauty! You did it! You freed me! I’m human again,” the Beast Prince said as he hurried over and grasped her in his arms. 

“But how?” Beauty the Brave asked. “All I did was kill the red ogre.”

“That ogre cursed and laid a spell on me many years ago that turned me into the Beast Prince. You killed him and removed the curse. I’m free now!”

“So this is who you really are?”

“Yes! Why? Do you not like me now?”

Beauty the Brave touched a hand to the Beast Prince’s cheek and let it rest there for a moment. She stared into his blue eyes so bright and full that were the same as before. He was there. Deep inside but there.

“No,” she said, “you are still my Beast.”

They leaned in, the space closing rapidly just as a fanfare of horns began to play. The music grew louder and louder and louder and louder and . . .

 

***

 

Belle Pèlerin woke with a start to the sound of her alarm going off as it played the musical fanfare from _Lord of the Rings_. She blinked gingerly, slowly, and looked around her room at the sun peeking through the curtains casting a yellow hue as she tried to register what had happened in her dream. 

 _Another Beauty the Brave adventure_ , she thought, groggily. _I’ve been having a lot of those recently. And the Beast Prince . . . he changed into a human. Never saw that coming. Then we almost—_

She sat up in bed and ran a hand through her dark hair messy from sleep. She stopped her alarm from playing and checked the time. It was 8:30. She shook her head. No use sitting in bed and thinking when she had to start getting ready. 

Belle got out of bed slowly and stretched her body with a resounding yawn. She picked up her black frame glasses and slid them on before glancing at herself in the mirror of her dresser. Her glasses were old, she’d had them since she was an undergrad, but they were good ones that had withstood the pangs of time from all the instances she’d dropped them or accidentally sat on them when she put them down. Many people had told her not to waste time with them and to just get contacts but she liked how physical glasses were. Besides, she didn’t want to poke around in her eye no matter how easy everyone said it was to put contacts in.

She walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway of her small house. She passed by her father’s room and saw the bed left in a disarray with clothes strewn across the room in a hurry. He had already left to go to work at the community university. He was an engineer and taught some classes down there so he left early in the morning. Belle knew she’d have to pick up his room later. It bothered her when he came home to a messy one. She liked him to feel clean and organized so he’d have less to worry about. That was why she continued to live with her father even at twenty-five and graduated because she wanted to make sure he was taken care of since he didn’t have time to himself in his busy life. 

Belle went down the stairs and around the corner into the small kitchen of their little house. She turned on the TV in the living room to have some background noise while she made breakfast and began getting down a pan to make eggs in. Listening to the television she made herself an egg sandwich and cut up some strawberries to go with it. She poured herself some coffee that her father had left out for her then sat down at the table to watch TV as she ate. _Parks and Recreation_ , one of her favorite shows, was showing reruns that morning and she laughed as she watched. She enjoyed the show and liked the characters dynamics. It was always a good distraction.  

After breakfast, she washed the dishes and did some chores around the house like laundry as well as sweeping the kitchen to get rid of any loose crumbs. She picked up her father’s room and her own while she was at is. By the time she was done with everything it was nearly ten o’clock and time to get ready for work. Belle headed back upstairs and into her bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and put on deodorant in a never-ending routine she had every day. She put on her makeup, not much as usual just mascara and some soft pink lipstick, then she headed back into her room where her clothes were waiting for her. 

She threw off her pajamas and set her priorities by putting on a bra. Then she slipped into a white round-collared blouse, a long light blue skirt, and a matching blue cardigan. Belle put on large pearl earrings and pulled her hair back into her signature ponytail complete with a blue scrunchie that matched her skirt and sweater. She slid on her eyeglasses chain onto her glasses, a gold one with little hearts making up the chain. She liked to wear one so that when she took off her glasses she wouldn't lose them. As she put on her watch she couldn't help but sigh as she looked at its face. It was a world map and it reminded her of how much she wanted to travel just like her namesake. 

 Pèlerin. French for pilgrim. The travelers. 

She wanted desperately to see what was outside of her small town of West Peak. The farthest she’d ever been was the large city next door, Royume, where she’d gone to college at. 

Belle shook her head. She didn’t have time to daydream. 

She put on her silver charm bracelet and then slipped into her black knock-off Toms waiting by her closet door. She grabbed her bag off her computer chair then shut her door behind her as she went back into the hall. 

 Belle clomped downstairs and grabbed her lunch bag out of the pantry closet where it was waiting. She threw some lunch together and stuffed it into the yellow lunch bag with pretty roses on it. She grabbed her favorite thermos out of the cabinet and tossed it in her bag. Glancing outside she saw it was a nice day and felt glad she got to walk. She lived only a few blocks away from the library where she worked so she usually walked. She had a car and so did her father but she preferred walking on nice days like that. She normally left the house at eleven to get there by eleven thirty. Her shift didn’t start until twelve but she liked to be early and get situated before starting into her work. 

Walking out of the house into the late morning Belle locked the door behind her and put her keys in her bag. She waved to her neighbors sitting on their front porch, they ignored her like usual, and then began making her way down to the library.

As Belle walked she felt her mind begin to wander as it normally did when she made her usual way to work. She thought about her dream and how strange it had been. How close the Beast Prince and her had gotten. She could still feel the warmth of his breath against her face as he drew in close. She could still smell the clean scent of the forest as it faded into a musk as he stepped forward. 

 _His eyes were so blue_ , she thought as she crossed the street. _Blue like the sky or the hottest flame in a fire. Just pouring into mine with no sign of stopping. His features so handsome, face so joyful. His lips so—_

Belle shook her head again for the second time that morning to clear her thoughts. She had other things to be thinking about, not spending her time daydreaming about a prince in a dream. People already talked about her and how she always seemed to have her head in the clouds. She didn’t need to give them any more ammunition to gun her down with. Belle stood up straighter and walked with a purpose. She turned her mind to other things like the most recent book she’d devoured by one of her favorite authors, _The Ocean at the End of the Lane_. 

_Gaiman did an amazing job with this one. He really told another compelling tale with omitting the name of the narrator and drafting a story anyone could experience with a supernatural twist. Lettie was my favorite out of all the characters in it and her family was such a bold one with matriarchal power. I heard he narrated the audiobook for it. I should check the library to see if we have it. I want to give it a listen now that I—_

Then she heard it. The not so distant roar of a diesel truck. Not just any diesel truck. His. 

 _Fuck_ , she cursed inwardly, snapping out of her thoughts and glancing around. _Why didn’t I hear it before? It sounds so close now. I have to get off the street._

Belle turned to duck into the nearest store, a bakery to her right, but slammed to a halt when a deafening blast of a horn sounded from behind her. Too late. He had already spotted her. She sighed and kept walking. Maybe if she looked busy he would leave her alone but even she knew that was never the case. She could remember books being taken out of her hand, headphones pulled from her ears, and pens jolted from her grasp as she worked on homework. To her left a huge red diesel truck, that was slowly killing the environment, with horns on the front pulled up next to her and slowly coasted down the mostly empty street. 

Belle glanced in its direction and saw just who she was dreading. Gaston Chasseur sat smiling at her in the drivers’ seat with Peter Lefou in the passengers’ sporting an equally as disgusting smile. 

“Well, look who it is,” Gaston greeted in a deep booming voice. “Miss Belle Pèlerin! What are you up to this fine morning?”  

Belle suppressed an eye roll as she continued walking, the truck following her.

Gaston wore a red Carhartt shirt that had seen better days and a dirty camo trucker hat with his black ponytail pulled through the back. Lefou sported his old high school football sweatshirt which bothered Belle. Lefou was never technically on the football team, Gaston had been quarterback that won state every year he played, and was only their water/towel boy but he seemed to not be able to let go of his high school delusions of being on the team. That was something the two men had in common: neither could let go of their past and glory days.

 _The glory days_ , Belle thought. _They sure had them._

In high school, Gaston had been obsessed with three things: hunting, football, and her. All of these things he still was in fact obsessed with if not even more so. Gaston would strut around the school wearing his letterman jacket he was so proud of and follow Belle around in a constant, and failed, attempt at wooing her. He’d wait by her locker, try to carry her books only to make fun of her for reading them, try and buy her lunch as an excuse for her to pay him back (usually with a date), invite her to cheer for him at games, bring her gifts, bother her in the school library, and many other annoying things he did to try and win her over. 

However, none of it ever worked. 

If anything Belle was always inconvenienced and made her lower on the popularity totem pole than ever before while Gaston in her eyes was climbing to the top of douchebag mountain. She was never popular growing up or in school with the kids in West Peak. Ever since her father and she moved there when she was three no one liked them. Then as Belle got older and, well, nerdier in the realm of reading fewer people wanted to talk to her as it was looked down on. Middle school was when Gaston seemed to notice her and when Belle noticed him noticing her then it all went downhill from there. The little friends she had left her out of jealousy of Gaston’s infatuation with her. She remembered in high school how mean the girls were to her, especially the Admirateur triplets who were head cheerleaders at the time, and was miserable most of school. All she had for friends were teachers or staff at the school as well as her father. No one wanted to be her friend with Gaston lusting after her, everyone was jealous, so she turned to her studies and reading to keep her attention there. 

“Good morning, Gaston,” Belle finally said curtly, keeping her eyes focused ahead on the sidewalk.

“We’re on our way to the shooting range,” Gaston bulldozed on, not catching the coldness in her voice as a sign of unwanted attention. “Going to get in a few rounds. Want to come with us? I could show you a few pointers and you’d be a professional in no time. Hell, you could even come hunting with me.”

 _Of course. Hunting. Gaston’s favorite pastime. Other than football and harassing me_ , she thought in annoyance.

Gaston had been hunting since he was a child. He was one of those kids who had a father who took him hunting at an incredibly, most likely borderline traumatizing, young age and since then had become more and more obsessed with the sport (if you could call it one). He was always off hunting, normally with his Lefou his blind follower, even in the offseason. Technically he probably was poaching at that point but since everyone in town loved him, including the police and conservation officers, no one cared. His trophies were hung up all over his house, or so Belle was told by him in an attempt to get her to come by and see them, as well as famously used as decorating at the local bar known as The Tavern where the rest of the redneck hicks of West Peak met up to drink and talk ball. 

“Yeah, with Gaston’s help you’ll be in great shape,” Lefou chimed in, leaning against the open window with one arm and thumbing over at his ‘friend’ with the other. “He’s the greatest hunter in the whole world.”

“She knows,” Gaston said boastfully, throwing his head back as he basked in the praise.

How he was still following her with his truck and not running into anything with his eyes off the road was beyond Belle.

“That’s very nice of you to offer but I’m on my way to work right now. I can’t just leave,” she declined politely with a fake smile.

_The day I go to the shooting range with Gaston is the day I fall over dead._

“Then we shall give you a ride,” Gaston announced, reaching over and grabbing the back of Lefou’s sweatshirt. “Lefou, get out.”

“Wait! But—” he began to protest. 

“Again, nice of you to offer but I’d prefer to walk,” Belle returned quickly, actually stopping this time before Gaston could toss Lefou to the wind. “It’s such a nice day today. And besides, it’s good exercise.”

At this Gaston stopped trying to force Lefou out of his truck and eyeballed Belle at the mention of her exercising. He blatantly observed her physique, looking her up and down without any respect making her shudder from his gaze. 

 _What a fucking creep_ , she thought.

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Gaston finally said after finishing undressing her with his eyes. “But you shouldn’t waste your time with that library. No one reads nowadays not with all the technology and besides, reading is a waste of time. There are so many other things you could be doing. Like with me for instance.”

Belle started walking again, quickly this time, without another word as she feared she’d say something she’d regret. Her father always said if she didn’t have anything nice to say to not say anything at all. 

“Bye, Belle,” Gaston called, still following her with his truck. “See you around later.”

She ignored him.

He tailed her for a few more feet then turned at the next light, honking as he did so. Belle let out a sigh of relief to hear the diesel engine roar away and let herself slow down again. She only had one more block until she reached the library and decided to make the most of it by thinking. 

She needed to take her mind off things again. Tall, dark, and stupid things.

 

***

 

She reached the library at eleven forty-five, a little later than she usually arrived because of the hold up from Gaston and company, and greeted her co-workers at the front desk as she walked in the sliding doors. After chatting with the circulation clerk, a girl in college at the local university who just wanted an easy part-time job, she took her lunch bag back to the employee lounge. Belle got out her thermos, a light blue Starbucks one, from her bag and filled it up with coffee from the freshly brewed pot. Dumping in a spoonful or two of hazelnut creamer, the cheap stuff she brought with her, she stirred it and headed back out into the main library. She clocked in then went down to her desk in Children's. She plopped down in her chair and sat her bag down next to her. Her desk was good sized as department head and pleasantly busy with many little collectibles from popular books or movies on it along with a framed photo of her father and her. Belle closed her eyes, took a deep breath to take in the smell of the library, and then let it out. She opened her eyes, smiled, and got to work. 

Belle shelved books, checked them in, helped members check out, die cut out some brown paper bunnies for Story Time that night, and began planning for the Halloween carnival next month the Children's department put on every year. 

She started stapling the paper bunnies to the individual bags of Annie’s bunny graham crackers for the treat the kids took home after Story Time. Now that it was September Story Time could begin again for the fall season. It was every night every two weeks except in the summer (it ended at the beginning of June) because of the summer reading program. Each week Story Time had a theme and that week’s theme was ‘forest’ with each day being about an animal from the forest. That night was bunny themed so she chose bunny books and a bunny themed treat. As she was doing so she heard some people coming down from the main library towards Children's. She looked up and saw it was the Admirateur triplets with their sons. 

“Good afternoon,” Belle greeted warmly, waving to the families.

“Hi, Miss Librarian Lady!” the three boys returned in loud unison only to be hushed by their mothers.

The Admirateur triplets smiled at Belle but didn’t say anything to her. They continued walking, a boy in each of their hands, towards the shelves with large bags slung around their shoulders ready to be filled with books to take home. 

The Admirateur triplets, Belle remembered, weren’t very nice to her in high school. The three girls had naturally had it all: beautiful blonde hair, perfect bodies, good grades, and highly coveted positions as head cheerleaders on the squad. However, there was one thing they didn’t have and that thing happened to be Gaston. Gaston, unfortunately and previously mentioned, had been (and still was) obsessed with Belle during those days which had bothered most of the girls at school. That happened to bother the Admirateur triplets, Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette, the most as all three girls were madly in love with Gaston at the time. In return, they singled Belle out and made sure she was excluded from everything. They didn’t bully her per se but they sure as hell weren’t her friends. 

But once they all had graduated thing calmed down. 

The Admirateur triplets had gone off to study nursing at a university in Royume along with Belle who went for an English degree while Gaston stayed to play football at the local university on scholarship. The triplets continued to come home to see every one of Gaston’s games but soon he lost his scholarship due to partying and was kicked off the team. The triplets seemed to have a wake-up call after that and stopped worshiping the ground Gaston walked on. They began to see him for who he was, an arrogant loser, and worked on themselves for once. They devoted themselves to their studies and soon all three met nice men who treated them with respect as well as adored them. The Admirateur triplets married, a triple wedding of course because they did everything together, and soon all had children around the same time so they were close in age. 

Belle glanced out of the corner of her eye and watched as the sisters perused the shelves with their children grabbing books they wanted to read that afternoon to take home. She knew they would be back for Story Time later that night, the three sons sat up front closest to Belle so they could see the pictures, and then would be back again the next day to return their books in exchange for new ones they could read. 

 _I wish the people in this town were more like children. Children want to read and like books. They devour them one after another and then beg to read more_ , Belle wistfully mused as she continued to work on her project at hand.

That was the reasons she worked in Children's. Was the head of Children's for that matter. She loved kids’ desire to read and learn from books. They had a yearning for knowledge even if they didn’t realize it. They loved to be read to, to listen, to act out what they’ve read, or read themselves and to others. In West Peak, no one other than children or the elderly wanted to read or had that desire to learn. The people in between who did were few and hid it from others because it was a small town. They didn’t want to be different or have rumors fly about them. No one but children or elderly people had that passion for learning and even so, the older people weren’t as active in the community. Belle was the youngest person in the library’s book club and there were only five members including her. 

She missed that about Royume when she had gone to school there for undergrad and grad. It was a big city and people weren’t afraid to be themselves. People liked to read and didn’t care what everyone else thought about what they liked. Belle would’ve lived and worked there if it hadn’t been for her father. She came back to stay to take care of him and watch the house when he was gone on school conference trips or visitations. Plus there was an opening at the library there in West Peak and she was a shoe-in because she knew the director and had worked there before. 

 “Belle,” she heard a kind voice say. “How’s my favorite Children's librarian?”

She looked up just in time to see just who she had been thinking about, Mr. Degarmo, walking up to her desk dressed smartly in a brown tweed jacket and red bowtie. His thick round silver glasses were perched on the tip of his nose as he looked down at her with a smile on his lips. Belle could tell he had just been reading something because his white hair was poking around in a messy fashion that resembled Einstein from resting his hands in it.

“Doing wonderful actually,” she returned, stapling the last of the bunny treats together and giving him her attention. “Just finished with the snack for Story Time tonight and have been working on planning the carnival for next month.”

“Excellent!” Mr. Degarmo flourished with a sweep of his hand. “You’re always so on top of things in the best way. But that’s to be expected. You’ve been doing fantastically ever since you started working here two years ago. I remember when you were just a little volunteer when you were in middle school coming to help shelve books. Then you keep volunteering all through high school and college until you finally got that circulation clerk position.”

“It feels like just yesterday,” Belle replied sheepishly, feeling embarrassed with all the praise.

“But you rose up the ranks fast,” he reminded with a wink. “You took the position as Children's director once you got your degree and the old one retired. You’ve been doing great as head for a year and a half now. It’s so nice to have a young person like you in charge and with such a desire to work! I wish we had more people like you in our library.”

“Well, I have to admit you inspired me. You’ve always been so nice to my family ever since we moved and you helped to get me a job here. I love working with books so this has been like a dream,” she said with a sigh. “I agree with you though. I wish there were more people my age working here or even coming to the library. Maybe I could meet someone who shared the same interests and recruit them for book club?”

“Or have someone to go do things with?” Mr. Degarmo offered, stroking his small white tuff of a beard.

Belle looked at him curiously.

“I don’t understand.”

“I know you’re lonely, Belle. I see you eating by yourself or working all the time. You never go out with friends or doing anything other than reading and work. You need to find some people you can enjoy life with. You can’t just hide in Children's and book club forever.”

Belle was stunned and opened her mouth to say something back but was cut short when Mr. Degarmo shook his head.

“Just think about it, my dear. Nothing I am forcing you into just offering a suggestion. You live your life how you want to. There’s a lot more to it.”

“Thank you,” she said softly. “I’ll consider it.”

“Splendid! Well, have a good rest of the day. I can’t wait for Story Time. Bunny day, right?” he asked, indicating to the bunny treats laying on her desk.

Then he walked away back towards his office before Belle could get in another word.

She watched him go and knew he was right. She couldn’t just waste away in West Peak by herself. She needed to do something. She didn’t have friends her age, never had a boyfriend, and did nothing but work or read. Belle glanced down at her watch with the world map on it and let out another sigh. She wanted something. Something out there in the world. But what? An adventure? An epic romance? A purpose for God’s sake? She didn’t know but she did know she needed to get out there in the great wide somewhere.

 

***

 

Hours passed and Belle’s favorite part of the day finally rolled around: Story Time. It started at seven thirty and lasted only an hour because they wanted to keep the kids attention as well as get them home early for bed while they were still sleepy. 

Belle got up from her desk then reached into a drawer to pull out the fluffy blue robe and slippers she wore for Story Time. She slipped into them and then walked over to the train clock sitting on the shelf in the Children’s section.

“What time is it?” she asked loudly to the large group of children and parents all collected in the reading area waiting.

“Story Time!” the kids all shouted, jumping up and down wearing their pajamas as well as holding a stuffed toy or blanket if they brought one.

Belle pushed the button on the clock and it sprang to life with a blast of a train whistle. The toy train on the clock began going along the outside of the clock and tooting its horn. The kids all lined up like usual and they followed Belle down into the Story Time theater cave. It was a small curtained room built into the far left corner of the Children’s area that had fabric steps that led down to a lower level. All and all it was similar to a miniature amphitheater that was carpeted with a stage Belle sat on in her chair. Waiting next to her chair was a small table with the books they were going to read that night, all bunny themed. Once all the children were seated, the Admirateur boys up front directly across from her in matching Thomas the Train onesies, Belle picked up the first book.

They read several of them that night for the Story Time hour including some tales from Peter Rabbit, the _Knuffle Bunny_ books by Mo Willems, and of course _Goodnight Moon_ to finish them off. Belle even rolled out the old VHS television the library had and played the animated short of Goodnight Moon for the kids which they all sleepily enjoyed. 

When it was over Belle passed out the bunny snacks she’d worked so hard on and waved goodbye to the kids. As she did Mr. Degarmo came up and congratulated her on yet another great Story Time before taking a treat for himself as he headed out for the night. She smiled and cleaned everything up before returning her robe as well as slippers to her desk. 

The Children’s department dwindled down after that and everyone began to go home for the night. Belle picked up her things and made her way to the front of the library where she prepared to finish her shift working at the front desk by herself. At night after Story Time Belle came up to relieve the clerks and adult librarians by watching the front desk for the last half hour until closing on weekdays. She waved goodbye to patrons leaving for the night and worked on cataloging. Soon she was the last person in the library, except for a janitor or two, and closing time was quickly approaching. 

 Belle yawned and checked her watch. It was 8:55 and in five minutes she could go turn off the sliding doors as well as lock them while she closed up. She glanced outside and frowned. The nice day from earlier was gone and it was now raining hard. The rain rang loud against the asphalt outside in the parking lot and while the sound was soothing it put Belle in a sour mood. She had been hoping for a nice cool evening to walk back through but she knew now she would have to text her father to come pick her up. She didn’t bring an umbrella, she hadn’t checked the weather, and she didn’t want to get a cold from walking in the rain.

“Better do it now so he has time to come get me,” she said to herself, pulling out her phone.

Outside she suddenly heard the roar of a motorcycle and the screeching of tires over the sound of the rain. She stood up straighter, startled by the sound, and watched as someone darted up the sidewalk. In through the sliding doors, a soaking wet man ran inside the library leaving a trail of water in his wake. Rain slid off his black leather vest and into his black teeshirt making it stick to his skin, showing off his slim but muscular physique. His dark pants riddled with rips had to be soaked all the way through and his thick black boots squeaked against the tile. In one fluid motion, he used both his hands to wipe the water off his face and flick it to the floor. He ran a hand through his thick auburn bangs that stuck to his forehead and flicked his dripping ponytail over his shoulder. 

 Belle was stunned for a moment as she took him in but soon she came back to Earth in irritation as she realized how much water he was getting everywhere (did the man own an umbrella?) and how late it was. She needed to close the library now. She didn’t have time for new patrons.

 _He’ll just have to come back tomorrow,_ she decided. _And come back drier._

“Excuse me?” Belle called out over the desk. “I’m sorry but we are closed for this evening.”

The man jumped and turned in Belle’s direction. He hadn’t realized someone was there. He scowled, frantic and nervous not having the time to deal with anyone. He had to find someplace to hide and fast. They were right behind him.

He walked further into the library and stared at the woman behind the desk who had just addressed him. She was pretty, really pretty. No. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful and young. Almost too young to be working there. Never had he seen a twenty-something-year-old woman working in a library but then again he hadn’t been to Royume’s public library in years. He hadn’t ever needed to. She had dark brown hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail and hazel eyes behind a thick pair of black glasses he’d seen hipsters wear with a gold glasses chain. 

 _Great, she probably is a hipster then_ , he grimaced. 

Coming closer he noticed she had on a silver charm bracelet peeking out from underneath her cardigan with colorful charms on it. He realized they were little books and they jingled as she moved her arm. On the other wrist was a watch with a map on the face which he found actually pretty cool. But it was no time to be admiring jewelry. He needed to find somewhere he could hide out until it all blew over.

_And now there’s this girl here. She’s going to get mixed up in everything if they follow me in._

“Is there anything I can help you with quickly?” Belle continued, not liking how he was getting so close to the desk. “Otherwise you’ll have to come back in the morning.”

Now that he was closer Belle got a better look at him. He was around her age, maybe a little older at most, and had a healthy amount of scruff on his face. Handsome but imposing he stood over her with a good amount of height and it wasn’t all from the boots. Looking at him closer she suppressed a gasp when she stared into his eyes. 

They were blue. 

Blue like the sky or the hottest flame in a fire. 

Blue like the Beast Prince in her dreams. 

He looked like him but it couldn’t be him. He was just a figment of her imagination. That man in front of her was real. Very real and soaking wet. 

They held each other’s gazes for a second longer before the roar of more motorcycles outside filled the air. The man flinched and their connection was broken. He cursed under his breath, blue eyes wide with fear, and turned away. He ran further into the library, boots squeaking, and ducked into the gender-neutral bathroom. 

“Hey, wait!” Belle called out after she had shaken herself from his gaze that had left her stunned. “Come back!”

The sound of the lock turning and clicking rang through the library just as the sliding doors opened for the second time. 

A large group of people trudged into the lobby, water sloshing with every step they took.


	2. What Belle Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I've returned with chapter two! Welcome back everyone and glad to be here. I will be updating this story every two weeks as long as I can manage with school. However, this month of November I will be participating for the first time in nanowrimo and will be very busy. With that said I am unfortunately taking a month off of this story instead of the usual two weeks so I have all my free time working on my project. I will miss you guys but I will be back for sure in December. Until then!

Belle watched as a group of wet men congregated into her library. They muttered to themselves all leather and spikes with thicks boots that squeaked like the man’s from before. Grizzled, scarred, tattooed, and frankly ugly they all looked around the library in annoyance as well as angered irritation. Each one wore an identical shirt under their leather vests and jackets. Looking closer Belle saw it to be black with a wolf in silhouette howling at a huge yellow moon. 

The man in front of the group of about ten men scanned the area before his eyes fell on Belle standing tentatively behind the counter. He frowned and stalked towards her, his men in pursuit.

“Have you seen him?” he asked, his voice a thick rasp and teeth yellow in the light.

He was tall and overweight, his belly protruding out over his belt but that didn’t stop Belle from looking at the size of his muscles bursting out from under his shirt and frayed vest. His hair was grey and greasy, pulled back into a limp dripping ponytail slung across his shoulder. Over his left eye was a scar that divided his bushy eyebrow in two. 

“Seen who?” Belle returned cautiously.

“The Beast. Have you seen the Beast?” the man demanded, gnarled hands out in front of him.

His nails were long and filthy.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“The Beast! Everyone knows the Beast!” one of the men from the back shouted.

“He’s got a red ponytail and he’s about your age,” another added.

“He’s pretty!” someone to the side said.

“Shut up, Steve,” the obvious leader snapped before turning back to face Belle. “He just plowed through on his motorcycle. We saw him turn this way.”

 _They’re talking about that man who just came in here,_ Belle realized. _The one who . . ._

She glanced in the direction of the gender-neutral bathroom before snapping her gaze back on the angry bikers in front of her. She couldn’t give him away. They looked serious. 

_Why did he have to go hide in here and bring these guys with him? I just wanted a quiet evening before locking up and going home to read a little bit._

“I h-haven’t seen anyone,” Belle began nervously trying to put on a brave face. “In fact, the last patron just left ten minutes ago. We’re closed for the night and I was about to lock up so if you’ll excuse me.”

The leader slammed a hand down on the counter making Belle jump. He gritted his teeth before sliding them in a smile. 

“That’s funny,” he said, “because that weird old man outside said he saw someone come inside. Though, he’s not talking much now,” he added under his breath with a low laugh.

The other joined in malevolently before quieting once more.

“We’re looking for the Beast,” he continued. “He’s been causing trouble between the town and the city. Wolves turf. You sure you haven’t seen anything?”

For a moment Belle paused and glanced one last time at the bathroom as she thought. On one hand, she could give him up and get the bikers out of her hair to let them settle their problems amongst themselves. But then again, if she did that who knows what they might do to the man. She pictured the gang, the Wolves as they called themselves, dragging the man out of the bathroom kicking and screaming before pulling him out into the rainy night where they would do who knows to him. 

She shook her head and made her decision. 

No matter how rude or inconveniencing the man from before was she couldn’t do that to him. 

“As I said before,” she said sternly, standing a little taller as she pushed up her glasses and crossed her arms, “I haven’t seen anyone.”

The leader looked at her with sharp brown eyes before shaking his head. He turned away from her, putting his hands in his pockets.

“If you say so,” he replied nonchalantly. “I guess we’ll go look somewhere else. But just so you know.” He paused and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. “We’ll be watching.” He faced the sliding doors and raised a hand in the air then motioned forward. “Wolves, move out!” 

The biker gang quietly, well as quietly as they could go with squeaky shoes, walked out of the library, out the sliding doors, and into the rain. From her place behind the desk, she could hear them chattering and then their motorcycles roaring to life. They rode off in a screech of motors and tires, howling into the night. The sound faded and soon it was just the raining calling out to her from outside. 

A minute passed in silence as Belle contemplated what had just happened. Then she remembered something just as the sound of a lock turning filled the empty library. From behind the bathroom door, the man from earlier’s head peeked out. He glanced around and after making sure no one was there he quickly stepped into the hall. Belle watched as he walked up back into the library’s lobby and peered out the doors into the night. 

“They’re gone,” the man spoke for the first time, his voice deep and mellow. “They actually left. I thought for sure they’d just wait outside for me but they really just left.”

“Who are you?” Belle demanded angrily, losing her temper finally from the stress she was under and annoyance from how nonchalant he was being. “Are you the Beast? Why did you bring them here?”

He looked over his shoulder with cold blue eyes.

“The less you know the better,” he said sharply. “Now I’ve got to get out of here before they circle back.”

“Wait! No ‘thank you’ or anything?”

“Bye.”

The man ran out the door leaving Belle fuming in place.

“The nerve!” she shouted into the empty library. “What an absolute jerk! First, he runs in here wet. Second, he hides in the bathroom. Third, he brings a biker gang. Fourth, he makes me cover for him. And fifth, he leaves without thanking me? What an asshole!”

Belle walked out to the sliding doors to turn them off and lock them, ready to go home.

“I swear if he ever comes back I’m going to let him have it,” she said haughtily, walking towards the last set of doors that led into the library. “I need to call Papa too and see if he can come pick me up. After the night I’ve had I need a dri—”

Belle stopped when she reached the doors as she stared outside. Lying on the sidewalk was the figure of a stout man, rain falling around his person and a dark puddle surrounding him. Leaning over him was the man from before. The person on the ground looked familiar.

Too familiar. 

“Papa?” she whispered, wanting it not to be true. “PAPA!”

She ran outside, pushing through the sliding doors out into the rain. Her father lay on the wet sidewalk groaning and coughing, face covered in bruises. His green dress shirt was soaked and bloody with his white mustache stained like his teeth in red. He spit and more blood came out. 

“Get away FROM HIM!” Belle screamed at the man, shoving him out of the way. “What have you done?”

“N-no,” her father Maurice gasped, reaching a hand towards his daughter. “It wasn’t him. It w-was the others. He’s only h-helping me. I came to g-get you because of the r-rain.”

“Papa, don’t talk,” Belle said quickly, kneeling down next to him and taking his hand in hers. “You’re bleeding badly. You might have internal injuries.”

Maurice coughed and blood dribbled down his chin. He was bleeding from the head heavily too due to a large gash. 

“I came out and found him like this,” the man said calmly. “The Wolves must’ve done it. Here let me—”

“You’ve done enough!” Belle shouted, tears starting to spring into her eyes from panic, sadness, and anger. “Fucking leave us alone!”

The man’s face screwed up in anger but he didn’t say anything. He just stood there awkwardly a few feet away.

“Papa, I’m going to get help. Don’t worry. Just hold on,” Belle said softly as she pulled out her phone from her cardigan pocket.

“B-belle . . .” Maurice returned shakily before his eyes slid closed. 

A flash of panic like white hot light flashed through her and she checked his pulse. It was weak but there. He’d only fallen unconscious. She sighed in relief and dialed 911, putting the phone to her ear.

“I have to go,” the man suddenly said, making her jump since she’d forgotten he was there.  “I can’t be around cops.”

He walked past them towards the row of bushes off to the side.

“No! You’re staying!” she shouted after him.

“Sorry,” he called. 

The man reached down and from the bushes, he pulled out a black motorcycle. On the sides, next to the silver lettering of ‘ _INDIAN_ ’ and underneath in smaller letters ‘SCOUT’, was a stencil of what appeared to be some sort of beast with horns and fangs. Half dragging half pushing he got it back on the sidewalk then down the walk into the parking lot. He hopped on, kicked it alive, and after throwing one last glance at Belle he took off in a blur out into the street.

Belle wanted to run after him, try to flag him down, but emergency services were already talking with her on the other end of the phone. She told them the situation and stayed on the line until they got there. The ambulance and police pulled into the library parking lot with a wail. The paramedics rushed into action and collected Belle’s father as she spoke with the police. They agreed to meet her at the hospital so she could further explain what was happening but right then her goal was to make sure her father was okay. She hopped into the back of the ambulance with him and they road to West Peak General. 

 

***

 

“How is he?” Belle asked a few hours later as the doctor came to speak with her.

“He’s in recovery now. The surgery was a success but he has major internal bleeding, a punctured lung, and a cracked skull. None of those things are good for a man his age. He’s unfortunately in a coma,” he returned. “I’m so sorry.”

“Will he wake up from it?” 

“It’s hard to say. He might come out of it in a few days or a few weeks. We aren’t sure. Right now the best thing you can do is be there for him.” 

“Thank you,” Belle said, her voice catching with tears before she sniffed and straightened up. “May I see him?” 

“Yes,” he said, brandishing in front of him. “Right this way.” 

 Navigating through the hospital halls Belle and the doctor walked silently. It was hard for her as she passed the busy halls of doctors and nurses scurrying around the intensive care unit. Belle wanted to cry, to scream, and beg for it all to be a bad dream. She didn’t have anyone other than her father. Her mother had died when she was a baby and she had no other relatives. Belle wiped her face and held her head up as she followed the doctor. She had to be brave. Had to be strong for her father. 

Someone had to be. 

They finally made it to Maurice’s room and the doctor opened the door. Belle couldn’t help but let a gasp escape. Maurice lay alone on the hospital bed covered in bandages, an I.V. bag dripping silently attached to him. A nasal cannula was on his face and from his chest protruded a tube for his punctured lung. He was pale, bruised, and sickly looking as he lay there silently, his eyes closed. 

Belle made her way into the room and collapsed in a chair beside her father’s bedside, her bag falling to the ground next to her. Before she had left in the ambulance she had run into the library to grab her bag and lock it up behind her. She took his hand in her’s. It was unmoving. 

“Papa,” she whispered, the tears coming down freely this time.

She made no move to stop them.

“I’ll leave you both alone now. Use the call button if you need anything or something happens. Have a good night,” the doctor said before nodding and closing the door.

Belle sat in silence in the white hospital room. Through the window, the moon was shining down on them through the now fading rain clouds. 

“Papa?” she began. “I don’t know if you can hear me but I’ve read before that people in comas can. I’m sorry this happened. It’s my fault. If I had just driven to work today you wouldn’t have come down to the library to come get me. And then that man . . .” She frowned and tightened her grip on her father’s hand. “That man. No, this is his fault. You wouldn’t be hurt if he had never come to the library to hide. I shouldn’t have let him in there.”

There was a knock on the door and Belle quickly with her free hand wiped her eyes underneath her glasses. She knew she looked a wreck. The rain had already melted off her mascara and the tears didn’t help. It had to be smudged and runny but she didn’t care. She had bigger things to worry about then what she looked like right then.

“Come in,” she called out in the strongest voice she could muster.

The young, dark-haired police officer Belle had talked to before walked into the room followed by two people she assumed to be detectives judging by the badges attached to their belts. They smiled weakly at her father and her as they stepped inside.

“Miss Pèlerin? We’re sorry to disturb you but we wanted to talk to you about what happened tonight. Officer Stanley explained a little bit from what you told him in the waiting room but we wanted to get the full story from you,” the tall detective with blonde hair and a five o’clock shadow said. “I’m Detective Roberts but you can call me Dick.”

“And I’m Detective Monser but Tom is fine,” the short older one introduced with wavy brown hair and a small beard. 

“Thank you,” Belle returned before indicating to the couch next to her. “I’d be happy to tell you everything I know.”

The two detectives sat down but Officer Stanley remained standing by the door simply observing in awkward silence. Belle remembered him from high school. He had been on the football team and one of Gaston’s ‘friends’ and by that she meant he had done everything Gaston had every asked him with nothing in return as well as worshiped the ground he walked on. Now he was just shy, like he had always been, and a cop who did his best to stay clear of Gaston after he got kicked off the college team. 

“So tell us what happened,” Tom asked, pulling out a notepad and preparing to write. 

“Start from the beginning,” Dick added, resting his forearms against his knees as he leaned forward.

Belle took a deep breath and then told them what she knew. She began by getting ready to close the library and the mysterious man running in then ended with the ambulance arriving in the parking lot to help her father. The men were all quiet while she talked and Tom wrote things down the fastest she’d ever seen someone write. 

“And that’s all I know,” she finished with a sigh as she squeezed her father’s hand. 

“You said they called themselves the ‘Wolves’?” Dick asked.

“Yes. They even had shirts with a wolf howling at the moon on it.”

The detectives looked at each other and frowned. 

“We know exactly who they are,” Tom said as he pocketed his notepad and crossed his arms. “They’re a motorcycle gang that has been causing a lot of trouble in the area between West Peak and Royume. They claim it’s their turf. They’ve got a couple misdemeanors and vandalism charges on them right now but this,” he indicated to Maurice laying in his hospital bed, “is a new low.”

“We want to say we’re sorry about what happened and to let you know we are going to get these guys,” Dick gently said with a sincere face. 

“What about what they said?” Belle asked nervously. “They said, ‘we’ll be watching’. Should I be worried?”

“It might just be an empty threat but we are going to take it seriously. Do you have any place you can go to stay until things are better?”

“I don’t have anyone else other than Papa,” she said quietly.

“Not any friends?” Tom asked.

“I . . . I don’t have any.”

There was a silence and Belle saw out of the corner of her eye Stanley frown as he looked down at the floor. He shifted in place and cleared his throat.

“Well, then it’s best you just stay home,” Dick finally said.

“But what about work? And my father? I need to come visit him,” Belle said quickly.

“We will have an officer come keep an eye on you. He can come sit outside your work, house, and here at the hospital when you come to visit. In the meantime, Officer Stanley will escort you home when you’re ready to leave and then come back if you want. We will have officers standing guard outside your father’s room in case any of the Wolves come back to try and finish the—”

Tom elbowed him, cutting him off before he could finish. 

“Like Dick said,” he began after shooting him a ‘shut up’ look, “we are going to get these guys as soon as we can. Until then, sit tight and lay low.”

The detectives stood and walked over to the door where Stanley was still hovering tentatively. 

“Have a good night, Miss Pèlerin. I hope Maurice is better soon,” Tom said as he opened the door.

“Take care,” Dick added as he waved and the two walked out the door leaving Belle alone with her father as well as Stanley. 

“I’ll . . . I’ll be outside when you’re ready to go, Belle,” he said, his thumbs in the loops of his pants. “Just let me know. Take your time.”

“Thanks, Stanley,” she returned with a sigh and a weak smile. “I’ll let you know.”

He nodded quickly and stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind him.

Belle stared at the door before turning to look at her father still unmoving beside the uneven rise and fall of his chest. She leaned down and rested her head again his shoulder carefully, feeling its warmth. 

“What am I going to do?”

 

***

 

An hour later Belle stepped into the hall and told Stanley she was ready to leave. He was out there chatting with the two other officers stationed outside her father’s hospital room. They walked silently through the halls of the hospital and out the front doors. Stanley led Belle over to his police car parked nearby and opened the door for her. His car was immaculately clean, not any trash, dirt, or dust anywhere to be seen beside a beat-up black thermos in the cup holder.

“Do you want to grab anything to eat on the way back to your place?” Stanley asked as he started the car. “I don’t mind running through a drive-thru or anything. Or we can get out or get takeout? Whatever you want.”

“Thank you but I’m not really hungry,” Belle said softly as she clicked her seat belt. 

“You sure? I wouldn’t want you to get sick from not eating.”

“I think I’ll be sick if I eat,” she returned, running a hand through her bangs to push them off her face. “And besides, I have food at home if I do decide to eat.”

“Okay,” Stanley said, pulling out of the hospital’s parking lot and onto the road. “Whatever you say.”

Silence.

“Also could you do me a favor?” Belle asked. 

“Anything.”

“Can you take me to the library? Papa— I mean my father, drove down to get me and after everything that happened the car must still be there. The doctor gave me his keys so I have them. Do you think you could drop me off so I could drive the car home?”

Stanley hesitated, eyes glancing from the road to Belle before finally nodding.

“Sure,” he said. “I’ll just follow behind you to make sure you get there or that there’s no one waiting for you.”

“Thank you. That helps me a lot.”

The ride was quiet again as they drove, the moon shining overhead. Stanley had the heat on and Belle was glad for it. The hospital had been cold and she still felt wet from the rain.

“Listen,” Stanley suddenly began quietly, “what you said back there, about not having anyone or friends, I’m sorry about that.”

Belle turned to face him.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I remember high school. How everyone treated you. How I treated you. It wasn’t right and it was all because of . . . him.”

“What are you talking about? You didn’t treat me bad.”

“But I didn’t do anything either. I didn’t try to stop them or help you or befriend you. I just stayed off to the side and let it all happen.”

Belle reached over and put a hand on his arm. He jumped and looked at her before letting his eyes shift back towards the road.

“Hey,” she said softly, “it’s all right. Things were different back then and we all made mistakes. Thank you for what you’re trying to do but really it’s okay.”

“But—”

“I mean it,” she said firmly. “Thank you but don’t apologize. I’m okay.”

The silence returned but this time a little lighter.

“Can I be your friend now though?” Stanley asked. “For old time's sake?”

“How about for _new_ time's sake?” Belle corrected, smiling for the first time that night since everything that’d happened. “And yes. I’d like that.”

He smiled too.

“Cool.”

Stanley stopped at the parking lot of the library and Belle got out. Looking around she easily spotted what she was looking for as it was the only car in the lot. A tan Corolla waited patiently now clean from the rain. 

“So Papa drove Philippe to come get me? How nice. He must’ve wanted to hear more of the audiobook I had playing it in,” she assumed, walking towards it.

Belle had gotten her car when she was in high school and it had served her well all those years. She had named it after a horse she had once met when her class went on a field trip in middle school. She had gotten to ride it and give it sugar cubes when they were there. The two of them had gotten along splendidly and she had never forgotten the horse. 

She got into her car, threw her bag on the seat, and shut the door, letting out a massive sigh. She looked around herself and her car. In contrast to Stanley’s police cruiser her car was a little messier. Not terribly so, no, but just enough that her father sometimes complained when he rode with her. 

Belle drove to her house as she listened quietly to the audiobook playing to take her mind off things. It was _1Q84_ by Haruki Murakami and she thanked God for the author’s ability to suck readers, or listeners, into his mysterious worlds. She arrived with Stanley parking right behind her and getting out of his car. Together they surveyed the area and walked up to the door. Stanley waited outside while Belle ran around the house getting a bag together for her night at the hospital. She threw in a pair of sweats, a sweater, clean underwear, thick socks, a pair of slippers to wear, and an outfit for the morning. She also grabbed a book, _Sharp Objects_ by Gillian Flynn, her phone charger, and a blanket. 

Belle quickly stopped in the bathroom to wash her face. Surprisingly it wasn’t as bad as she thought with only a little bit of mascara smudged under her eyes. She must have gotten most of it off during the rain and wiping her face from crying. After throwing her toiletries bag together and stuffing it into her duffle bag she walked through the kitchen. She paused as her stomach growled. 

_Maybe I could eat something?_

She made two sandwiches, one for Stanley and one for herself, and grabbed a bag of trail mix then shoved it in her lunch bag she still had in her bag from earlier. She turned out the lights and headed out the door. 

Stanley followed her back to the hospital and she gave him the sandwich which he was very happy about. Once he was gone Belle went into her father’s room, after telling the officers outside it goodnight, and closed the door. She was ready for bed but there were still some things she needed to do. 

She called Mr. Degarmo, waking him up unfortunately, and told him what had happened. She had been wrong earlier when she said she didn’t have any friends. She had forgotten about him. He was very worried and asked if he could come to the hospital straight away but she said it was late as well as he could always come by the next day. Reluctantly he agreed and she told him she’d be a little late getting to work the next day. He said to not worry about it and told her goodnight. She hung up feeling a bit better. 

A nurse came in to check on them and brought Belle some blankets as well as a pillow to use to sleep on the couch. She thanked her and after she was gone got ready to get as much sleep as she could. She devoured the sandwich and trail mix hungrier than she thought she had been. She took off her jewelry and wet clothes then turned on the water in the bathroom. She showered in the small hospital shower, brushed her teeth, put on some clothes, and made a bed on the couch. By the light of her phone, she read a few chapters of her book aloud so her father could hear and then got sleepy enough that she was ready to try to close her eyes. 

 

As Belle laid there in the cold hospital room on the scratchy couch she couldn’t help but think about everything that had happened that day. Her mind turned over the dream she’d had the night before, Gaston bothering her, what Mr. Degarmo had said, the dripping man running into the library, the Wolves, and finally her father on the wet pavement in a bleeding heap. She sighed and rolled over so she was facing the window. The moon was bright and shining down on her. She closed her eyes and saw the man from earlier staring at her with his handsome features and blue blue eyes.

Those blue eyes. 

Just like the Beast Prince’s. 

For once she hoped she wouldn’t dream of him.

 

***

 

Belle woke up the next morning with a start and blearily looked around trying to remember where she was. It slowly came to her that she was in a hospital room and then it all came flooding back. She frowned and glanced over at her father. He lay silently in bed just the same as before.

Belle got up, brushed her teeth, and changed into the outfit she had packed the night before, a pair of slim jeans and a _Doctor Who_ t-shirt, then slipped on her jewelry. She kissed her father on the forehead and then went outside where a new pair of officers were standing waiting. She greeted them and then walked down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. She ate some surprisingly good hospital food and then grabbed two cups of coffee for the officers. They thanked her graciously when she returned and she went back into the hospital room. She sat and read aloud to her father for a few hours until it was nearly time to go to work. She reluctantly left and headed to her house.

She went inside and did her laundry from the night before. She packed fresh clothes for that night and next day then made herself lunch. Belle changed into some work clothes, a black skirt, tights, heeled ankle boots, and a green v-neck sweater, and put on her makeup. 

“Okay, I think I’ve got everything,” Belle said as she ran down the stairs, duffle bag swinging against her hip. “Grab my lunch,” she checked off in the kitchen as she grabbed her lunch bag, “grab my thermos,” she added, tossing it in her bag, “and out the—”

Belle slammed to a halt as she opened the door and almost landed face first into the biggest bouquet of flowers she’d ever seen. It was huge with every type of flower imaginable except her very favorite roses. She stared at it and slowly it moved to the side to reveal none other than Gaston smiling behind it standing on her doorstep. He was wearing yet another red Carhartt shirt that looked like it hadn’t been washed in a week and a pair of thick muddy boots. Strapped to his dirty jeans was his hunting knife he usually carried around in case of ‘emergency’ as he so claimed.

_Aw fuck._

“Belle!” Gaston greeted in his usual loud, booming voice. “I heard about poor Maurice. How are you holding up?”

 _That was fast,_ Belle thought irritably.

“I’m doing the best that I can,” she answered cautiously.

“These are for you,” he continued, shoving the flowers in her direction. “I didn’t know what you liked so I got everything.”

_Everything except roses._

“Thank you, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go put them in water,” Belle said quickly as she took them and began to shut the door.

Gaston’s foot flew out and stopped it from shutting.

“Let me help you,” he said, pushing his way inside past the disgruntled Belle.

She swore under her breath and the shut the door. She walked into the kitchen where Gaston was looking around. Heading over to the cabinets she started rummaging for a big enough vase to hold the massive bouquet. 

“Nice place you got here,” he said with a whistle. “Very homey.” He paused and looked her over. “Domestic.”

She shuddered.

“Well, it’s just my father and I so we don’t need much.”

“Yes, a shame about Maurice. I hope he’ll be okay. Are you staying with anyone?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Then,” Gaston began as he came to her side and leaned against the nearest counter, “you should come stay with me at my place since you have no one.”

Belle put the flowers in water and turned to face him, trying to maintain her composure. 

“That’s very kind of you, Gaston, but I’m perfectly all right on my own. I’m staying the night at the hospital so I can be with my father,” she explained.

“But if you stayed with me you wouldn’t have to sleep in that tiny little room,” Gaston pointed out, coming closer. “You could sleep in my bed and I could take the couch. Or,” he said, closing the distance between them until they were inches apart and had her backed into a corner of the kitchen, “I could sleep in the bed too. You could always stay with me.” He reached up and plucked Belle’s glasses off her face, setting them down on the counter next to them. “You know, you’re prettier without these glasses. You should get contacts.” 

_I can’t believe he just said that. What a fucking jerk._

“So what do you say?” he continued, obviously to Belle’s annoyance and discomfort. “Want to come stay with me? Let’s go get lunch and talk about it.”

Gaston was close enough to Belle’s face for two things to happen. One, she could see him without her glasses so that was not good. Two, he was making her uncomfortable. Scared really. She didn’t like that he was that close or even in her house. She felt unsafe. 

“Gaston, I’m . . . flattered,” she said after looking for the best possible word. “But the truth is I don’t deserve your kindness. I’d be much better off on my own like I said. So thank you for the flowers but I need to go check on my father before I go to work.”

As fast as she could she darted out from beneath his towering frame. Sliding her glasses back on she grabbed her things and headed out the door, hearing Gaston following her. She locked it once he was out of the house and walked towards her car, shooting a glare at the police officer across the street sitting in his patrol car watching them.

 _And he just sat there and let Gaston go into my house?_ she wondered in absolute astonishment until she saw Gaston wave at the officer who cheerfully waved back. _Oh. That’d be why._

“Well, have a good day, Belle,” Gaston said as she threw her things into Philippe. “Just know that my offer still stands. I hope you come around to it.”

“Goodbye, Gaston,” she said curtly, getting into her car and slamming the door.

“Bye!” came Gaston’s muffled reply through the door as he waved.

Belle drove off, the police officer following her, towards the hospital and let out a scream of frustration.

 

***

 

After dropping things off and checking on her father, nothing had changed, Belle headed to work. She got there, clocked in, filled up her thermos as usual, and walked down to Children’s. Mr. Degarmo was waiting on her. She talked to him for about fifteen minutes, telling him again everything that had happened since it had been late last night when she called, and updated him on how her father was doing. He was concerned, to say the least, but was glad to hear things were stable for the most part. After promising to come visit that night he left her to get to work. 

Belle got things ready for that night’s Story Time, bear themed, and made the treats for the kids: gummy bears bags with die cut black bears stapled to them. She shelved books, check them in, said hello to the Admirateur triplets with their sons when they came by, and cataloged. By the time Story Time rolled around Belle was feeling unusually tired. 

They read several books that evening including stories from Winnie the Pooh, Eric Carle’s _Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See?_ , _Bear Under The Stairs_ by Helen Cooper, and also _We’re Going On A Bear Hunt_ by Michael Rosen. 

While Belle was reading she hadn’t noticed someone standing off to the side of the Theater Cave listening amongst the parents. 

The man from before was back, dry this time, and waiting for Belle to finish. The parents around him whispered when they saw the leather, boots, and ponytail. It was a small town and no one recognized him. Everyone knew everyone. He stood out both from his scruffy looks and his savage clothing. The parents were eager to take their kids home and get away from him. 

 _She’s still here_ , he thought, watching her read aloud to the kids. _I would’ve thought she’d be off hiding somewhere. I can’t believe she actually came back. I know she’s got protection, I had to explain to the officer outside who I was and what I was doing, as well as is tough enough to stand up to the Wolves. But this? She’s braver than I thought or just plain stupid. Then again, I do owe her one. She saved me and I can’t forget that. Let’s just hope she’s still not too mad at me after what happened with her father._

The man crossed his arms and leaned against a shelf, taking in the scene of Belle reading as the kids watched her with wide eyes. They liked her, he could tell, and she was good with them. He enjoyed listening to her read, she had a good voice, but then he shook his head and set his face in a serious expression.

 _I can’t get distracted. I have to remember why I’m here. This is important and dangerous right now_ , he reminded himself. 

“Goodnight, everyone!” Belle called to the children as they left with their snacks.

“Goodnight, Miss Pèlerin!” they returned sleepily, hand in hand with their parents.

“Come on, boys,” the Admirateur triplets said quickly as they pulled their sons along, glancing behind them at the man as they left in a hurry to get away.

Belle watched everyone leave suspiciously. They had all practically run out of the library. She sighed and gathered up the books she had read then walked up the steps back to the main level. As she did someone stepped out in front of her making her jump.

“Hey,” the man from before said, hands in his pockets and a sheepish expression on his face.

Belle stared at him in shock, then anger. 

“What are you doing here? Why are you back? Haven’t you caused enough trouble?” she demanded. 

“I like the robe,” he pointed out, looking at her large fluffy, blue one she had on with matching slippers. “Do you always wear that when you read to the kids at night?”

“It’s called ‘Story Time’ and that’s none of your business.” 

Belle pushed past him and headed over to her desk. She set the books down and slid off her robe. Taking off her slippers she put them all in the desk drawer and slammed it shut. The man was right behind her.

“You shouldn’t have come to work. It’s not safe,” the man began as she sat down at her desk. “You saw what happened. I can’t believe you were stupid enough to come.”

She ignored him and began shuffling papers. 

 _Is she even listening to me?_ he wondered angrily as he watched her start to preoccupy herself with busy work. _What’s wrong with her? Everyone listens to me._

“Fine!” he finally said gruffly, making Belle look up in half interest. “I was trying to be nice—”

“That was nice?” she returned with a raised eyebrow.

“Would you just listen?” he snapped back. “The Wolves think you’re hiding me and I want you to be safe. I . . . wanted to thank you, I guess, for protecting me.”

Belle relaxed, surprised he was actually thanking her.

“I want you to come stay at my place to hide and stay safe. I’ve already had my assistant speak with the police and detectives. They agree it might be for the best.”

 _He has an assistant?_ she wondered. _Why would a biker have an assistant? Just who is this guy? I know nothing about him other than the fact he’s known as the Beast and now he wants me to come stay with him at his probably dingy apartment? No way there’s no way I could—_

“Listen, I want you to remember something,” the man suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts.

Belle looked up and saw him staring at her intently with those bright blue eyes. They were stern.

“If something happens to you then who’s going to take care of your father? The police said you don’t have anyone. You need to stay safe. You can still come down to visit him whenever you like but you can’t stay here any longer. I overheard that the Wolves are going to start searching for you tonight.”

 _He’s right_ , she thought frustratedly. _Papa doesn’t have anyone else. I need to help him in any way I can and if that means going to hide in some rathole then I’m going to have too. Besides, what will  Papa do without me? I’m going to have to bear it._

“Okay,” Belle said after a few seconds of thought, “I’ll go with you. But you have to promise to let me see my father when I want.”

“Fine,” the man replied, sighing a little. “But just know I’m sending people with you when you do so you’re protected. I can’t have you getting hurt. I’d feel bad and I’d rather not.”

 _You’re the one who got me into this mess. Why are you acting like I’m some kind of chore?_ Belle thought in annoyance. _And who is he talking about ‘people’? Are they biker friends of his? Great. Now I’m in a gang of my own._

“Write down your address and after you get off from work I’ll send a driver down to get you to take you to my place. When do you get off?” he asked.

Belle took out a blue sticky note and began jotting down her address. 

“I close at 9:00 and by the time I get home it’ll be about 9:15,” she said and handed him the piece of paper. “How long will I have to stay with you?”

“I don’t know,” he said, glancing at the paper and then pocketing it. “A few days? Maybe a week? Until the police catch the Wolves and they’re pretty stupid so they should get them fast. I’ll have the car there by 9:30 to give you time to pack.”

“But I want to drive my car so that way I can go visit my father.”

“I’ll send someone to drive it there behind you.” He crossed his arms. “It’s hard to get to my place so I don’t want you to try and do it by yourself. It doesn’t show up on maps.”

 _This is starting to get creepy_ , Belle thought. _But it’s either him, the Wolves, or going to Gaston’s. I have to choose the best option._

“I’ll see you later,” the man said as he put his hands in his pockets. “Don’t forget to be ready by 9:30.”

“Okay,” she returned.

Then the man walked away without even saying goodbye. Belle watched him go and she sank back into her seat. 

“What have I just agreed to?” she asked herself.

 

***

 

Thirty minutes later Belle closed him the library and drove home, a patrol car following 

her. She went inside and got her blue suitcase out of the downstairs closet. She began packing. Luckily she already had some things packed from what she had got ready for the night she had planning on staying at the hospital. She dumped her duffle bag out and put the clothes into the suitcase then added a few more days worth of outfits and pajamas. She packed her charger, some books, a pair of slippers, some slip ons that went with everything, her headphones, and her toiletries bag that already had everything she needed in it. She went ahead and washed her thermos and packed that as well just in case. She looked at the clock and saw she still had about five minutes before the ‘drivers’ would arrive.

Picking up her phone she called Mr. Degarmo, catching him just as he was walking out the door to come visit the hospital. She updated him on what was going on and told him she’d be taking a week off to care for her father. At first, he was worried about the whole situation, not liking that she was going to go stay with someone she didn’t even know, and then he offered for her to come to stay with him. She declined, not wanting to bother him, and said she would be okay. Finally, after about five minutes of convincing, he let her go promising to come visit the next day if she wanted. She said she’d see where she was and thanked him. 

Just as she hung up a light flashed past her windows and heard a car pulling up in front of her house. Belle went to the window and felt her jaw drop. A huge black BMW was parked outside and out of it two men in suits stepped out. 

“There’s no way that’s for me,” she said to herself but sure enough the men walked up to the door.

Belle went over and cautiously opened it.

“Hello, we are here to pick you up. Miss Pèlerin, right?” one of them asked.

They both had earpieces and buzzcuts.

“How did you know my name?” Belle asked.

“Our boss talked to the police and they told him. He informed us after. Are you ready to leave?”

“Belle? Are you okay?” a voice called.

Belle glanced over the two men’s shoulders to see Stanley getting out of his patrol car with a worried expression.

“I’m fine,” she said as he walked up. “These men are here to pick me up.”

“Yeah, I was told you were going to go stay somewhere else,” Stanley said as he surveyed the men with a skeptical look. “Are you sure you want to go with them? You could always just stay here and I could watch you or you could come to my place?”

 _Why is everyone suddenly offering me to stay with them after I’ve already made a deal with that man?_ Belle wondered a little tired. _I wouldn’t have agreed to go with him if I knew I had other options._

“Thank you but I already agreed to leave,” she said with a frown. “I have to go.”

“Well, if you say so but here,” Stanley said, handing her a small card. “If you ever need anything just call me and I’ll come by.”

On it read ‘Officer Stanley Rubark’ and had a phone number listed. Belle smiled and put it in her pocket.

“Thanks, Stanley, I will.”

He nodded and with one last look at the men he walked back to his car. He got in and sat there, watching. 

“Do you have any bags?” one of the men asked Belle. “I’ll take them now.”

“And our boss said you wanted to bring your car? I’ll take the keys now too.” the other said, reaching out his hand.

“Right, yes,” she said going back into the house and grabbing her suitcase and bag. “Here.”

Belle handed the first man her suitcase, which he took without a word, and handed the other man her Ravenclaw lanyard with the keys to Philippe on it. She walked out of her house and locked the door then followed the men up to the BMW. After sliding her suitcase in the back the man opened the car door for her and indicated she get inside. With one last look at Stanley, she got in. Inside the car it was luxurious with crisp leather seats, a sparkling clean interior, and fresh car smell as if it’d been bought new that night. The man shut the door and walked around the car. He slipped inside and turned it on.

“Any musical requests?” he asked. “We can listen to whatever station you want.”

“You can choose,” Belle said. “I don’t mind.”

He turned on an indie station and started driving away. Belle watched out the tinted windows her house disappear and Philippe driving along behind them. She sat back and looked out the window, letting her mind wander. 

They drove out of West Peak and into Royume, the whole ride about twenty minutes. Belle felt nostalgic as she watched the city pass her by. She missed Royume and her college years. She had enjoyed them even if they had been difficult. 

They continued driving, out of the city and into the countryside. The roads at night were dark and twisting. The driver expertly maneuvered around them taking random turns and backroads Belle had never been on. After about five minutes of driving through the forest, they turned onto a dirt road. 

“Almost there now, miss,” the driver said, making her jump.

That’d been the first time he’d spoken since they’d begun driving.

“Thank you,” Belle said. “I’m glad to hear it.”

_Where does this guy even live? There can’t be any apartments out here and that’s what he looks like he can afford. But then again, he has an assistant and two drivers that have a BMW . . . Maybe there’s something different about him._

After a few minutes, the driver turned again but this time onto a paved road that seemed out of place in the wooded area. He road smoothly on it and soon a break in the forest appeared. Belle looked out the window and couldn’t help but gasp.

There, sitting in the clearing, was the biggest house she’d ever seen. 

Huge, like a Hollywood mansion or castle, it towered against the bright moon overhead. It sat nestled, surrounded really, by manicured grounds and gardens. As they road up the drive, Belle saw a circular roundabout in front of the enormous front of the house with expert landscaping of topiary shrubberies and trees. It was white and covered in shadows from the several steepled towers looming against the night sky. Everything about the place screamed wealth and power. She was dumbstruck.

 _There’s no way_ , Belle thought. _There’s no way he lives here._

Leading up to a landing that had the large front doors with a small roof overhead were two sets of stairs on either side. Waiting there was the man from before leaning casually against the doors.

The driver pulled up next to the steps and stopped the car. He got out quickly and walked around to open the door for Belle. She slowly got out of the car, neck craning to see the top of the mansion. 

“Here’s your bag, miss,”  the driver said, handing her the suitcase.

“Thanks,” Belle mumbled.

She glanced behind her and watched as the other driver rode up with Philippe. He drove past them and headed towards what looked to be a giant garage off to the side.

“He’ll take your car and put it with the others,” the man said from his place on the steps. “I’ll show you where it’s parked tomorrow. Now,” he began, motioning for Belle, “come in.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild chapter for sure but one I enjoyed writing! Like I said before, in the beginning, I am taking a break the month of November from this story so I will be back to updating every two weeks starting December. I will see you all then!
> 
> ***
> 
> Belle has herself in quite the predicament. Will she be able to make the most of things? And just who is this mysterious man? Find out next time!


	3. Our House (In The Middle Of Our Woods)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm finally back with a new chapter. Last month I participated in Nanowrimo for the first time and it kicked my butt. I had a lot of fun but I unfortunately didn't finish my project however I will continue working on it and hope to complete it before the year is over! This new chapter was exciting and I had fun writing it with introducing some new characters finally. I will be back to my usual schedule of every two weeks with an update now so I will see you again soon! Enjoy!

Belle followed the man into the mansion, passing in through the huge doors. As she stepped into the enormous foyer two things struck her. One, it was fairly dark in there. Two, it was cold. Really cold. The house was draped in shadows that stretched across the long hall. At the other end was a huge marble staircase splitting into two smaller ones that went in opposite directions to what she assumed to be the separate wings of the home. There were large pillars leading up and down the foyer on both sides and paintings everywhere of works of art Belle recognized that must have costed a fortune. The floor sparkled pristinely in white tile as if it had been scrubbed and polished that evening. Belle looked down at it and swore she could see her reflection.

“This . . .” she began nervously, still stunned by its grandeur, “is a charming house. So beautiful and huge! Do you live here by yourself?”

“No,” was all the man said as he closed the door behind them.

“Is the heat broken? I couldn’t help but notice how cold it is. It feels like winter in here.”

“The heat is fine. You should’ve brought a jacket.”

“What?”

“Over here,” he directed, ignoring Belle’s confused and slightly angry response. “They’re waiting on you.”

“Who?”

The man pointed over towards the corner and Belle saw a line of people standing side by side whispering to each other. She must have been too overwhelmed by the house to notice them before. Following behind the man led her over to the group of people waiting there quietly in the dimly lit corner of the foyer. As he approached they straightened up, went silent, and put on bright smiles Belle suspected were forced.

“Hello, sir,” the group greeted.

“Hi,” the man returned flatly. “This is the woman I told you about. She’ll be staying with us until things blow over. Make her feel welcome.”

He turned towards her and indicated towards the group with a jerk of his head.

“Hello,” Belle said softly, catching on what he meant. “I’m Belle Pèlerin. I guess I’m staying here. It’s nice to meet you all.”

“Mademoiselle,” a tall thin man addressed in a thick French accent, “we are delighted to have you! I hope you find this place a nice one to be while everything is resolved. I am Lumiere Mont-Luc but you may call me ‘Lumiere’. I am the assistant who spoke with the police. Enchanté.”

He was handsome with a large straight nose and dark blonde hair styled expertly in waves. His brown eyes looked sincere as he grinned a brilliant smile. Dressed sharply in a golden yellow dress shirt, black blazer, fitted pants, and shining black shoes he stood out fashionably. With one hand he held a clipboard and the other he extended towards Belle. She reached out, thinking he was going to shake it, and was surprised when he grasped it, pulled it to his lips, and planted a gentle kiss on it. She couldn’t help but blush.

_So forward_ , she thought.

“Lumiere, cut that out,” the stout thinly mustachioed man next to him scolded, smacking his arm. “You’re bothering the poor girl.”

The man had a British accent and was wearing a smart red blazer, brown slacks, and a white ascot. Out of his pocket was hanging a gold chain Belle suspected belonged to a pocket watch somewhere. His face was round, which matched the rest of his round body, and eyes a dark brown that seemed stern. He sported surprisingly curly brown that was cut short, cropped, and parted down the middle.

“I was only trying to be polite. She has been having a rough time,” Lumiere defended. “Cogsworth, have a heart.”

“I have one. And it is telling me that you are bothering her.”

“That’s your opinion, mon amie.”

“I am Lewis Cogsworth,” the short man introduced. “Head of the household staff. And you may call me ‘Mr. Cogsworth’ or simply ‘Cogsworth’ if you wish. I don’t mind either way.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Belle said with a gentle smile. “Thank you.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Miss—” the plump warm looking woman with white hair and a small child peering out from behind her began but was cut off by the man walking away with a huff.

“Let’s go. I’ll show you to your room,” he said gruffly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“But I didn’t get to meet everyone,” Belle interjected, glancing towards the rest of the people standing there. “That was rude of you. Very rude.”

The group of people stared at the young woman who had just called out their master in stunned silence. They glanced from her to him with wide eyes, unsure what would happen next.

“Do you want to see your room or not?” the man asked.

“Well, yes but—”

“Then let’s go. You can talk to them later. It’s late now.”

Belle shot an apologetic glance over at the group of people, still stunned, standing there and then hurried after the man who was walking up the steps. She lugged her bag and suitcase up the flight, watching as he went towards the left staircase.

“Where’s that staircase lead?” Belle asked, pointing towards the right one.

The man looked over his shoulder in the direction she was pointing and then turned back around.

“Nowhere,” he replied.

They were silent as they walked up the rest of the steps and Belle was glad to reach the top. She was kind of disappointed he hadn’t asked to help her with her bag especially since it was kind of heavy and she was still wearing the heeled ankle boots she had on earlier from work. Belle looked around herself and took in the mansion. Upstairs it was even more beautiful, if not colder somehow, and the walls had pretty sconces glowing dimly to give some light to the otherwise dark halls.

“Is this really your place?” Belle asked, trying to make conversation.

Nothing.

“Is it just you and the staff? Or do your parents live here too?”

Again nothing.

_What’s his problem_ , Belle thought in growing annoyance as she stared at his back while they walked. _Why won’t he answer?_

“It’s a beautiful home. When was it built? Is it new or older? I can’t really tell but the architecture looks old.”

And, once again, nothing.

Belle lost her patience and slammed to a stop.

“What is your problem?” she demanded loudly, causing the man to stop as well and face her with a surprisingly calm expression. “You make me come to your house, don’t answer my questions, and are rude to your staff when I was trying to meet them. I want to know more! Why do you live in this massive house when you’re a biker on the run from a gang? Why is it so cold? Tell me something at least! I don’t even know your name!”

“All right, all right,” he hushed with his hands out in front of him. “Okay, listen. I can’t tell you a lot.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m trying to protect you!”

“So you can’t even tell me your name?” Belle returned incredulously. “How am I going to stay here if I don’t even know your name?”

“Fine! It’s Adam,” he admitted angrily. “Okay? It’s Adam. And the less you know about me or this house the better. The safer you’ll be. So stop asking questions if you want to be safe!”

Then he turned and started walking again. It took Belle a few seconds to follow him. She was a little caught off guard by his response.

_Does he really care about my safety that much to not tell me basically anything about himself? Or is he just being mysterious on purpose? I can’t tell. I can’t read him._

They turned down another hallway and then Adam stopped at a large white door with a golden handle. He opened it wide and indicated to it with a halfhearted expression.

“Here’s your room you’ll be staying in,” he said.

Belle walked passed him cautiously and stepped inside before turning to face him.

“Dinner will be served in an hour,” he continued from the hall.

“I’m really not hungry,” she returned.

“Too bad.”

And he slammed the door behind him.

Belle sighed, trying to keep her temper after already losing it earlier, and turned back around to survey her new room. She, again, was shocked. It was huge, like a penthouse suite, with a California King post bed with fuchsia drapery, a nightstand, a large wardrobe, a comfortable looking plush couch, a desk in the corner, a few floor lamps, a window seat that looked out into a pine-filled garden, and another door off to the left side. Walking over Belle opened it and flipped on the light to find a massive master bathroom with a glass shower, toilet, double sink, enormous mirror with vanity lights, and jetted tub.

Hands down it had to be the nicest place she’d ever stayed in.

She rolled her suitcase over to the bedside and flopped down on the bed face first. The sheets smelled fresh and clean like roses. She turned and looked out the window out into the night. Belle couldn’t feel relaxed in such a luxurious place. Not with her father alone in his hospital room.

_I shouldn’t have done this,_ she thought. _Papa needs me and here I am in this mansion laying around like I have nothing to do. I know I’m doing this to keep safe but I feel like I’m just hiding or giving up. I should be there in West Peak. Never mind the Wolves or Adam. I should be home. What am I even doing?_

Belle started to cry. Softly at first but then huge tears began to roll down. She hadn’t felt that bad in a while beside what she’d felt the past few nights with her father being injured. Lying there alone Belle cried and sniffed in the dark room feeling miserable. She was tired, cold, and, above all, lonely. She wished she was in that hospital room with her father. Or safe in her own room with Stanley watching over her outside.

_Stanley_ , she remembered, sitting up and sniffing.

Wiping away some tears she patted herself down looking for the card he had given her. Finally finding it in her skirt pocket she looked it over. It had his name and number on it printed neatly. Trembling, she pulled out her phone and started to dial the number.

_I’ll have him come get me. I want to go home and see my father. He said I could stay with him or maybe Mr. Degarmo since he offered. I don’t need to be here with someone who doesn’t even like me when I have my own friends who actually care about me._

Belle typed in the last digit and her thumb hovered over the call button. She paused and took a shaky breath.

_No, I need to stay here. Adam may be an ass but he’s right. It’s not safe for me in West Peak and the Wolves would never look for me here. Plus what he said about if something happened to me then who would take care of Papa? He doesn’t have anyone and with me gone he’d be alone forever. I don’t want to but I have to stay. For him if anything._

She swiped out of the call app and clicked off her phone. Sighing she sat it down on the bed next to her and gently placed Stanley’s card on the bedside table where she could see it easily. She turned on the lamp on the table, letting the warm glow wash over her and the room. Belle laid back down and stared up at the pretty canopy of drapes above her, trying to figure out what to do next as frustrated tears started back up again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she bolted upwards, wiping her face furiously trying to compose herself. She was glad she opted for waterproof mascara that time with all the emotions she’d been feeling the past few days.

“Who . . .” Belle cleared her throat. “Who is it?”

“Mrs. Potts, dear, with some friends,” a soft cheery voice called from behind the door.

“Is Adam with you?” she asked carefully, not wanting to see him.

“No, miss. Just my small Chip, Madame de Garderobe, and me. We brought something to warm you up.”

“Oh, come in then.”

The door slowly opened and in walked the warm older woman from downstairs Adam had interrupted pushing a tea tray followed by a young blonde boy and a full figured black woman wearing the tallest heels Belle had ever seen. The older woman was dressed in a long-sleeved purple dress with a yellow ribbon tied around the collar and a small, ruffled matching hat. She wore a long white apron over her dress, her white hair tied into a small bun at the back of her neck, mascara on her long lashes framing her blue eyes, and pink lipstick.

“Hello, deary,” the older woman said as she wheeled the tray over to Belle’s bedside and smiled. “I’m Mrs. Potts, head of the kitchen. And this is my son, Chip. Chip, say hello to the nice girl.”

The little boy stepped forward and gave a large grin revealing that one of his front teeth was missing. Dressed sweetly in a white sweater, jeans, and brown loafers he looked warm. His blue eyes were wide as he stared up at Belle and his cowlicked blonde hair looked like it never stayed brushed.

“Hello, Miss Pèlerin!” he greeted. “It’s nice to meet you! You’re really pretty.”

“Oh,” Belle returned, a little taken aback, “thank you, Chip. And you all can just call me ‘Belle’. I would prefer that.”

“Excellent!” the black woman cried with a German accent, running over and grasping Belle’s hands in hers as she pulled her up off the bed. “Such a pretty name! And Chip is right, what a pretty face! Stunning figure too! How do you keep in shape?”

She had on those huge black heels, a fitted black skirt, tights, a white blouse, and a black, ever so popular it seemed, blazer. Her curly black hair was done up in a large bun on top her head and she wore bright red lipstick with perfect winged liner. She was beautiful and intimidating to Belle on account of how fashionable, as well as tall, she was.

“Well, I walk to work usually and sometimes work out at the gym but I don’t do too much.”

“Marvelous!” she said. “I am Madame de Garderobe. You may call me just ‘Madame’ though, everyone does. I am Adam’s stylist and while you stay here I will be yours too! Let me see your clothes. Where are they? We must hang them up in the wardrobe so they don’t get wrinkly and plan your outfit for tomorrow!”

“Oh they are all in my suitcase but you don’t have to do that.”

“I insist! As a stylist, you are my number one priority.”

“You keep saying ‘stylist’,” Belle pointed out. “Why does Adam have a stylist when he’s a biker? Why does he have such a big house? And does he live alone? Who is he?”

The three of them went silent and Mrs. Potts picked up the ornate teapot. She daintily poured a cup for Belle and smiled a gentle smile.

“Here, dear, have some tea. It will warm you up,” she said as she handed Belle the cup. “Would you like some sugar or cream with it?”

“Both and I want to know more,” she replied, letting Chip pour some in and spoon in some sugar.

“We can’t tell you, my sweet,” Madame said as Belle sat back down on the bed. “The master of the house told us not to in order to keep you safe.”

“But maybe I don’t want to be safe? I’m confused and sad and tired. I just want to know what’s going on. Please, tell me something at least. I know nothing,” Belle said with a sad sigh.

Mrs. Potts and Madame looked at each other briefly then shrugged. They figured the girl deserved to know something at least.

“Our master’s full name is Adam Bayard Richer Bête,” Mrs. Potts said.

_Bête?_ Belle thought as the name struck her. _Bête? I know that last name. But where have I heard it before? Wasn’t it—_

Her eyes widened.

“Wait? Bête? Like _the_ Bêtes of Bête Parfum? They own that huge perfume empire with the tagline ‘Simply Beastly’! So Adam would be the son of Elric and Reine Bête. He’s the prince of perfume! But he hasn’t been seen in public for ten years. Not since—”

“His parents died when he was seventeen,” Mrs. Potts finished for her. “Yes. He hasn’t been out in the spotlight since. He’s just been on that motorcycle of his causing trouble or sulking around the house. He’s been very depressed and moody ever since. But,” she said, perking up and giving her a smile, “enough about him. Tell us about you! What do you do? How old are you, if you don’t mind, and where do you work?”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Belle replied but on the inside she wanted to talk more about the mysterious, and very rich, Adam. “I’m twenty-five and I live with my father who I help take care of. He’s an engineer and professor at West Peak Community College so he’s very busy. I’m a librarian and work at the library there in town. I’m the director of the Children’s department as well.”

“You sound busy too, my dear,” Madame pointed out.

“Well, I might be but I like my work.”

“I’ve never been to West Peak,” Mrs. Potts said. “Is it a nice town? I hear it’s not far from here.”

“It’s about a twenty-minute drive but it’s okay. It’s small,” Belle admitted, “but nice I guess. I like Royume better. I went to college here and loved it.”

“I love Royume too. Been here for years now! I moved here from New York City with my husband when the master was just a boy,” Madame relaid. “I was trying to make it as a celebrity stylist and got hired by the Bêtes.”

“And I’ve lived in Royume all my life,” Mrs. Potts said. “I started working for the Bêtes when I was twenty. Fell in love with the family. I actually met my husband working for the Bêtes, he was their chauffeur, so we married and we tried to have kids for years. Finally, we gave up and about ten years ago we had Chip, our little miracle boy. We didn’t know where he came from!”

“Is Mr. Potts still the chauffeur? Is he the one who drove me?”

_That couldn’t have been him. Those two men were too young,_ Belle thought.

“Unfortunately he passed away right after Chip was born.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. It’s a terrible thing to lose someone.”

Suddenly a tear rolled down Belle’s cheek as she thought about losing her father if he didn’t pull through from his injuries. She was crying again and felt embarrassed to be doing so in front of people she had just met.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized through the tears. “It’s just . . .”

“Just what, darling?” Madame asked, sitting down on the bed next to her and taking her teacup. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

“Yeah, Belle, why are you sad?” Chip piped up in a worried voice.

“I’m just so worried about my father,” she said, wiping her eyes. “He’s hurt and alone. I wish I was there to keep him company.”

“We heard about your father from our master,” Mrs. Potts said gently. “We are sorry about what happened. You are so brave to be taking care of him by yourself and being here away from him. He’ll be all right. I know it. And you can go visit him in the morning.”

“You think so?” Belle asked, looking at the older woman.

“Yes, dear,” she returned. “Everything will work out just fine. He’ll pull through and the police will catch those Wolves before you know it. The two of you will be home safe and everything will be back to normal.”

“Mrs. Potts is right,” Madame said, patting Belle’s arm. “It will all be okay. Now, are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?”

“I’m not really. Thank you though,” Belle said, sniffing and feeling a little bit better.

“Why don’t you take a bath then to calm and warm yourself up?” Mrs. Potts offered. “It would do you some good.”

“I don’t really feel like a bath but a shower might be nice,” she said, perking up.

“There, that’s the spirit.”

“Thank you,” Belle said. “You all have been so kind to me.”

“It’s no trouble,” Madame said. “We want you to feel comfortable while you are here. Now, go get in the shower, take a nice long one, and put on your loungewear. Then you can unload your suitcase and tomorrow morning I’ll be here to help you put your outfit together!”

“You don’t have to do that, really.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Okay.”

“Have a good night, Belle,” Mrs. Potts said, pushing the tray towards the door. “Sleep well. If you need anything let me know. Come along, Chip.”

“Bye, Belle! Goodnight,” Chip said with a wave. “I hope you feel better!”

“Thank you, Chip. I’ll try to. It was nice to meet all of you,” she said.

“And you as well,” Madame said and the three of them walked out the door, shutting it behind them.

Belle sat on the bed and listened to their footsteps fade. She sighed and stood up. She wiped her face with her sleeve and picked up her suitcase. Sitting it on the bed she pulled out a pair of pajama pants, a tee shirt, and some underwear. She dug out her toiletries bag, her charger, and a book which she sat on the nightstand.

“You’re okay,” she told herself. “You’re just fine.”

There was a knock on the door and Belle turned around.

“Yes?” she asked.

“It’s Cogsworth,” a voice called from the other side.

“Oh, come in.”

The door opened and Cogsworth stepped inside. He smiled, cleared his throat, and bowed deeply.

“Dinner is served,” he said proudly.

 

***

 

Downstairs Adam paced furiously in the dining room more nervous than he liked to admit but at the same time quite annoyed.

“Why does she keep asking all these questions?” he asked aloud angrily. “What is her problem?”

“You can hardly blame the girl,” Lumiere said from the corner of the room next to the roaring fireplace. “She’s in a place she’s never been in with her father hurt, she has people looking for her who want to harm her, and she doesn’t know you. Of course she’d have questions. Let’s just try to keep calm, maîtriser.”

“But I’ve told her a hundred times!” Adam continued, ignoring the last suggestion. “The less she knows the better! Doesn’t she want to stay safe? Why doesn’t she understand that? She’s so annoying!”

“I guess she is just curious,” he offered. “This is a curious place and you are a curious fellow.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just that you are different. Nothing wrong with it. Maybe some good will come from this, no?”

“I don’t see what good could,” Adam huffed, running a hand through his auburn hair.

“You never know!” Lumiere said with a smile.

Just then into the dining room walked Mrs. Potts and Madame de Garderobe with sheepish expressions. Adam stopped pacing and stared at them expectantly.

“How is she?” he demanded.

“She’s upset, sir,” Mrs. Potts said. “She’s worried about her father and wishes she was there with him.”

“She made the choice to be here. She didn’t have to come.”

“But you didn’t give her much of a choice and besides, where would she have gone? She can’t be home. The detectives said she has no friends. Think about it,” Lumiere said.

“I’m thinking that I shouldn’t have done this! She’d be better off with police protection instead of nosing her way around my home.”

“Speaking of ‘nosing’ per se,” Madame spoke up with a nervous tone causing Adam to glare at her. “She may know more about you than you think.”

“What do you mean by that?” he returned slowly, anger rising in his voice.

“We told her your full name and she figured out who you were,” Mrs. Potts said firmly, standing up to Adam for once.

“WHAT?” he shouted, eyes livid. “I told all of you not to tell her anything! It could ruin everything! Why does no one listen to me in this damned house?”

“Now you listen here, young man,” she continued walking forward and causing a surprised Adam to take a few steps back. “Belle is very scared and upset right now. What she needed was some reassurance and that came out to be knowing a little more. Nothing bad will come from her knowing who you are at least. Maybe something good will? You can tell her more when you are ready but she deserved to know something.”

“But—”

“And enough with this temper tantrum!” Mrs. Potts announced, pointing a finger at him. “Straighten up and act like a gentleman right now. You be nice to this poor girl or so help me you’ll be drinking cold tea for the rest of your life.”

“And if you are nice to her maybe you’d have a shot with such a pretty girl like her, no?” Lumiere added with a saucy wink.

That made Adam pause.

“I don’t think it would work,” he said quietly. “She’s so beautiful and I’m so . . . well, look at me! She’d never fall for someone like me. And besides, that’s not important right now! What’s important is her safety we don’t have time for . . .”

“A relationship?” Madame offered.

“Well, yes.”

“But it’s been years, sir! Ten years in fact since I’ve seen you bring anyone home. You used to love beautiful people, always having such lavish parties, but now you’re so . . .”

“Lonely,” Madame said.

“You are on top of things today, mon cher,” Lumiere returned with a smile before refocusing. “But yes, she’s right. Lonely. Maybe if you had a friend at least you could take your mind off things?”

“A friend?” Adam repeated. “I haven’t had a friend since I was a teenager. I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable,” Mrs. Potts said. “Try shaving off all that scruff and wearing nicer clothes than all the leather and tattered things you currently sport. Like I said, straighten up and act like a gentleman.”

Adam stood up straighter, not sure how to handle Mrs. Potts being so stern all of a sudden but then again everyone has their breaking point.

“Yes, just like that.” Lumiere nodded encouragingly. “And when she comes in give her a dashing debonair smile! Come, come, show me the smile.”

Adam smiled a forceful smile that looked more like he was baring his teeth. He hadn’t smiled in who knows how long and had to admit he was out of practice. Madame, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere glanced at each other worriedly.

“But don’t frighten the poor girl,” Mrs. Potts finally said. “Let’s work up to the smile.”

“Impress her with your rapier wit!” Lumiere added.

“But be gentle.”

“Shower her with compliments.”

“But be sincere.”

Adam was starting to lose his patience again and felt his frustration rising with everything his staff said.

“And above all . . .” Lumiere began.

“You must control your temper!” Mrs. Potts and him finished together.

Adam felt like he was going to explode. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes just as the door to the dining room creaked open.

“Here she is!” Lumiere said excitedly causing Adam to open his eyes and stare.

He felt more nervous than ever and he knew it was Lumiere and Mrs. Potts’s fault. Trying to compose himself he watched as the door opened and in walked . . .

Cogsworth.

_Damn it_ , he thought. _All this for nothing._

“Uh, good evening,” Cogsworth greeted anxiously.

Adam stared at him feeling angry again.

“Well?” he asked slowly. “Where is she?”

“Who? Oh! The girl,” he began to ramble. “Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah . . . she's not coming,” he finished flatly.

A second passed with the only sound the crackle of the fireplace.

“WHAT?” Adam roared and he took off out the door.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, Madame, and Mrs. Potts raced after him, calling out for him to calm down but Adam was seeing red.

_How dare she refused to come to dinner when I specifically told her to! The nerve! The rudeness! After I’ve been so nice to offer my home and one of the finest rooms. I can’t believe her!_

He sprinted up the stairs two at a time, ran down the hall, turned the corner, and rushed up to the door. He threw out his hand curled into a fist and banged on the door several times.

“I thought I told you to come down to dinner!” he shouted.

“I’m not hungry,” Belle called from within.

“You’ll come out or I’ll . . . I’ll BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!”

“Master,” Lumiere began out of breath as the rest of them arrived on the scene, “I may be wrong but this isn’t the best way to become friends with someone.”

“Please,” Cogsworth begged, out of breath as well, “attempt to be a gentleman.”

“But she is being so _difficult_ ,” Adam growled, pointing towards the door in rage.

“Gently,” Mrs. Potts said as Madame made a patting motion with her hands, “gently.”

Adam paused and crossed his arms.

“Will you come down to dinner?” he asked quickly in a very dejected voice.

“No!” Belle shouted back through the door.

Adam gave a ‘look! see what I mean’ face and pointed towards the door.

“Suave. Genteel,” Cogsworth said carefully.

“It would give me great pleasure,” Adam began through gritted teeth, “if you would join me for dinner.”

Cogsworth cleared his throat.

“We say ‘please’,” he reminded.

“ . . . please,” Adam added flatly.

“No, thank you!” Belle returned angrily.

Adam’s temper shot through the roof and he banged on the door again that time harder.

“You can’t stay in there forever!” he shouted. “You’ll STARVE!”

The door flung open, startling Adam and everyone else in the hall, and there stood Belle in a furious state. Her eyes were livid behind her glasses and mouth in a tight firm line.

But that wasn’t the most surprising thing about her.

Belle was wearing a pair of black, worn looking, Ravenclaw pajama pants and a large turquoise T-shirt from the library. It read in white with a graphic of headphones surrounding it ‘Find Your Beat’ for the music-themed summer reading program earlier that year along with the name of the library ‘West Peak Township Public Library’ and the year. She wore no bra, no makeup, and her hair was loose from her ponytail damp from a shower she had just taken as it laid across her shoulders.

Adam, to say the least, was stunned.

“Why are you banging on the door like a jackass?” she demanded angrily, glaring at him with intense hazel eyes.

“I . . . um, well . . .” Adam stuttered, his anger and general countenance leaving him.

“I’m not hungry,” Belle continued, not waiting for an intelligent reply. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed now so leave me alone!”

Adam continued to stare but as her words came to him so did his remembering why he was angry.

“Now listen—” he began but was cut off by Belle slamming the door in his face and locking it.

There was a deep silence as everyone stared at Adam in shock not knowing what to think. They had never seen anyone stand up to him to that degree and it surprised them. They honestly didn’t know what to do next. So Lumiere asked.

“What do you want to do?”

Adam stood there, mouth agape for a moment and then closed it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to stalk off.

“I’m suddenly not hungry,” he said.

He stormed off towards his room in the next wing, teeth gritted and not knowing how to respond.

_No one has ever treated me like that_ , he thought. _No one._

Then he spent a long time in his shower just thinking about what had happened and how Belle had looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun chapter that I worked hard on. I hope everyone liked it! I love the new characters I've added and I'm glad I get to work with the them as they are classics. I will be back in two weeks with the new chapter. It may be a little late due to finals coming up for me but I will do my best! For now, see you later.
> 
> ***
> 
> Adam has finally been revealed for who he is but Belle still wants to know more about the mysterious man. It's shocking someone stood up to him for the first time like that! What does the rest of his staff think about it? Will Belle adapt to life in Adam's mansion and ever feel comfortable? Find out next time!


	4. Food Glorious Food (Belle's Anxious To Try It)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with the new chapter! Sorry it's a day late but I had finals this week and had to finish everything up. I tried to make it up to you by making this chapter a little longer than usual. I'm excited about this chapter because things are starting to pick up a little bit! Can't wait for next time. I will be back in two weeks with the new chapter and I hope everyone, who celebrates it, has a great Christmas or holidays! See you soon.

The next morning Belle tried to ‘work from home’. She pulled out her laptop and began planning some of the Children’s department sponsored family Halloween carnival for next month. She researched activities, began drafting up a budget plan complete with a supplies proposal, and emailed a few businesses about donating some prizes. It was going to be a small carnival but she wanted to make the most of it as many families came to have fun. After working for a few hours she remembered she needed to do something.

She emailed Mr. Degarmo to update him on her situation and ask if things were doing okay at the library in her absence. Mr. Degarmo replied within ten minutes to tell her things were fine and everything was taken care of so she shouldn’t have to worry. He asked about her father and she told him she hadn’t heard anything so far that day but that she was going to go visit him in the afternoon. After corresponding for a few more minutes Belle closed her laptop and sighed.

She roamed around her room, feeling bored for the first time in a while, and finally decided to curl up on the couch with one of her books. Belle grabbed _Sharp Objects_ , she was almost finished with it, and sat down on the couch. It was still cold in her room and she had put on some thick grey socks as well as a dark purple, cable knit, turtleneck sweater with her black leggings but it still felt chilly.

“Why is this damn house so cold?” she muttered to herself as she opened her book. “You’d think being so rich you could afford to heat the place . . .”

She began to read but after about ten or so minutes she found herself unable to concentrate. She kept rereading the same paragraph over and over not being able to process it. She had a lot on her mind understandably.

Deciding to just sit and think Belle sat down on the window seat and stared out into the day. She didn’t know how long she sat there thinking but soon she heard a knock on the door. It was Mrs. Potts with her lunch. She’d been having her meals delivered to her room after the disaster which was last night so she was avoiding eating with Adam. She ate at the desk in silence and thought some more. About her job, about her father, about the Wolves, and about Adam.

_I wondered what his deal is_ , she thought as she finished up. _Why is he . . . like that? Why so mysterious and mean? He’s hiding so much from me and claims it’s for my safety but is it really about that?_

Belle stood up, stretched, and thought about what to do next. She passed by the bathroom and glanced inside at the tub in there. It seemed to call her.

“I’ve never been in a tub that big before,” she mused to herself quietly. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try it out. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

Belle went inside and stripped down. She ran the water warm, grabbed the liquid soap out of her toiletries bag she’d brought to use for bubbles, and filled up the tub with the jets on. Soon it was almost overflowing with bubbles and Belle turned off the water. She took off her glasses, washed her face again, and put her hair up into a messy bun to keep it from getting wet. Carefully she stepped inside and let out a sigh as the water warmed her cold body up. She slid underneath the bubbles and let the jets massage her. She hadn’t realized how tired she was and how much she needed that. Drying off her hands she reached for her phone on the ledge and put on some music. Florence Welch’s voice filled the bathroom with amazing acoustics and Belle smiled.

“I should have brought my book in with me,” she said aloud as she rested in the tub. “But then again maybe I just need to relax my mind for a little while?”

_I haven’t heard from Adam since last night_ , she thought as she lay amongst the bubbles in the enormous tub. _In fact, I haven’t even really seen anyone. Madame came by in the morning when Mrs. Potts and Chip brought me my breakfast and tried to go all stylist on me but I sent her away as nicely as I could. I didn’t need help putting together an outfit when all I basically brought was sweaters and pants. And I’m glad I did since this place is so damn cold._

She shifted so that more bubbles were covering her and protecting her from the cold air.

_I never want to leave this tub_ , she decided, closing her eyes. _It’s so warm and big. I guess some good came out of coming to hide in this mansion. I get a little bit of luxury. That’s all Adam knows is luxury I bet. He grew up in wealth with his parents being so rich . . . I can’t remember how they died though. I only know about the family because everyone in school who had money was big into their perfume and I looked into it because I was curious. Papa and I could never afford it even though I kind of wanted some because it smelled so good. I love roses and rose-smelling things so it was always something neat. But anyway, his parents . . . I wonder what they were like? Did he like them? Did they like him? I can’t imagine such a beastly boy being well behaved. I remember reading something about a party that happened right before his parents died but I don’t recall everything._

Belle opened her eyes and sat up a little which was a bad choice since it was so cold.

_I know! I’ll Google him and see what comes up. Then maybe I can learn or remember something about him and won’t feel so in the dark about this whole situation._

Then she settled back under the bubbles and closed her eyes again.

_I will after a few more minutes. I just want to rest here for a little longer._

 

_***_

 

Belle stayed in the tub for a half hour, longer than she wanted to but she couldn’t help it, and got out. After drying herself off she put her clothes back on and put on a little bit of makeup, just her usual mascara and pink lipstick, then went to the desk where her laptop sat. She pulled up the browser and typed in ‘Bête Parfum’ into the search bar. Glancing around herself to make sure no one had snuck into her room she turned back around and hit enter. Lots came up so she went to the Wikipedia page first about the company.

“‘Established in Paris, France in 1898 Bête Parfum has remained in the Bête family for over a hundred and twenty years.’ Wow, I didn’t remember the company being so old,” Belle remarked as she read before continuing on. “‘After coming to America in 1952 the company has thus been working out of its’ American branch since. The current owner of the company is twenty-seven year old Adam Bayard Richer Bête, who is the son of Elric and Reine Bête that are now deceased. He is known as the ‘Prince of Perfume’ in the media despite the fact he hasn’t been seen in public since the death of his parents ten years ago. He currently resides in the city of Royume in upstate New York where he operates the company from a distance with the help of his advisor and assistant, Lumiere Mont-Luc, who handles all publicity and shareholders.’”

Belle scrolled down some more.

“‘The current whereabouts of his estate are unknown. The estate was constructed secretly from the public as a gift to Reine Bête when she married Elric Bête and they moved to Royume from New York City.’ So that’s why this house doesn’t show up on maps,” she realized. “It’s because its location was never known to the public. That makes sense.”

Belle continued to read to herself more about the company but it was things she already knew like its most popular perfumes, _Château Magique_ and _Enchantress_ , its other lines of body and bath products, and more about Adam’s parents but she didn’t see anything about their deaths other than the fact they were deceased.

“It’s got to be here somewhere,” she muttered as she hit the return and went back to the search bar.

That time she typed in ‘Elric and Reine Bête’s death’ and hit go. An article immediately came up titled ‘Bête Parfum Owners and Chauffeur Die In Car Crash’. Belle swallowed and clicked on it. It was dated December 24th, 2008.

“‘During last night’s snowstorm, three people died in a head-on collision with a drunk driver. The three who died were Bête Parfum owners, Elric and Reine Bête, and their chauffeur, Jean Potts.’” Belle stopped reading and gasped. “So that’s how Mr. Potts died? He was killed with Adam’s parents? Mrs. Potts said he had died right after Chip was born so this must have been what happened. How awful!” She continued to read. “‘The trio were on their way to the 110th celebration of Bête Parfum hosted at Royume’s Embassy Theatre’s ballroom. Their seventeen-year-old son Adam Bayard Richer Bête, who is normally flirtatious and charming’,” Belle stopped and reread that sentence. “‘normally flirtatious and charming’? That must be a mistake.”

She sat back and thought about Adam. Mean, gruff, and rude Adam who was the opposite of ‘charming’ or ‘flirtatious’. She tried to remember if she had ever read anything about Adam being like that in the past when he was in the spotlight being the Prince of Perfume. She couldn’t remember anything so she just put it in the back of her mind to bring up later with Mrs. Potts or Madame when she talked to them next.

_They would tell me_ , she thought before going back to where she left off in the article.

“‘Adam Bayard Richer Bête, who is normally flirtatious and charming, upon hearing the news had a borderline _monstrous_ meltdown at the party to the guests’ shock. His display was ‘simply beastly’ as he screamed, shouted, threw chairs, and knocked over the refreshments. It took the two police officers present who informed him of his parents' death to wrestle him to the ground and escort him out to calm down. His assistant and advisor, Lumiere Mont-Luc, said the young Mr. Bête, now owner of the company, offered no comment.’ My God,” Belle said as she sat back and took everything she had just read in. “That’s terrible. Just horrible. And right before Christmas too. No wonder Adam is so . . . so . . . awful. He’s had it rough. Maybe I should be nicer to him and listen? He probably doesn’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

She finished the article which was frankly mean and slamming Adam for his behavior despite the fact he had just lost both his parents in tragedy. It talked some about the funeral preparations were being arranged by Lumiere and how Adam wasn’t present for any of it. Belle felt bad for reading about his parents and wished she had just waited until Adam told her himself what had happened.

_I feel like I’m prying. But then again, all of this is online for anyone to read. Still, this doesn’t feel right._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Belle jumped in her chair. Quickly she exited out of the tab and closed her laptop. She got up, ran over to the window seat, and reclined like she had been there the whole time.

“Come in!” she called in a calm voice.

The door slowly opened and in popped the head of a young woman with a white lace headband in her dark sharp bob of hair. Slender and pretty she smiled at Belle with perfect pink lips and winged eyeliner. Her eyebrows were perfectly sculpted and raised cheerfully.

“Bonjour,” the woman greeted in a thick French accent that was even thicker than Lumiere’s, “my name is Babette. I am head of maids here. I am here to clean your room.”

“Oh, hello. I’m Belle and you don’t have to do that. I’ve only been here a day and I’m capable of cleaning it by myself. You don’t have to worry.”

“Non, non, I insist!” she said, opening the door all the way to reveal the basket of cleaning supplies and towels at her hip. “The master wants you to have a clean room always. Please, let me do it.”

Belle hesitated but figured if she wanted to so badly and it was her job then she should let her.

“All right,” she agreed. “But if you need any help let me know.”

“Merci!”

Babette stepped fully into the room. She was wearing a long-sleeved black dress with a white rounded collar and cuffs. Over it, she wore a ruffled white apron. On her feet were simple black flats that looked very comfortable.

_A French maid_ , Belle thought. _Adam has everything._

She watched as Babette sat down the basket on the floor and took out a can of wood polish as well as a cleaning towel. She sprayed the towel and then walked over to begin dusting the desk in the corner of the room.

“So, where are you from, Babette?” Belle asked, trying to make conversation.

She stopped dusting and turned towards her with a surprised expression.

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“Non, non,” Babette said quickly, shaking her head. “You have said nothing wrong. I am just surprised you want to talk to me while I work. Normally no one does except my Lumiere. I am not used to it.”

“Sorry, do you want me to stop?”

“Non! I would love to talk to you. And to answer your question I am from France,” she explained. “I was born in Paris and came over to America about six years ago.”

“What brought you here?”

Babette moved to the wardrobe and continued to dust.

“I met Lumiere while he was visiting the Paris branch of the company. I was a nail stylist at the time and he came in for a manicure. I must confess I was not impressed by him at first but he kept coming in and requesting me. His nail beds were almost bloody from constant cleaning! He had fallen in love and wanted to rendezvous with me,” she said blushing. “We went out a few times during the month he was there and then on the night he was to return to America he asked for my hand. At first, I said no but then he gave me that smile, you have probably seen it,—” she said.

“I have,” Belle returned with a nod.

“and I fell in love too. He asked if I wanted to work for the Bêtes and live with him in America so I agreed.”

“So you really went with him?”

“I was in love and enchanted by him. I still am. We got married that next month, big wedding he wanted, and got me the most expensive dress I’d ever seen. I felt like a princess and not like some little Parisian girl wishing she was one. I started working as head of the maids here at the estate, I had worked as a maid before when I was in school as a part-time job so I was familiar, and loved it.”

“And you don’t miss home?” she asked, feeling a little homesick herself.

“Oui, of course I do! I loved Paris and everything about it. But America is so big and Lumiere is so wonderful to me. I adore him and my work, even if my master can be . . .” Babette trailed off as she finished the wardrobe.

“Mean? Rude? Moody?” Belle supplied.

“You could say that. And besides, when I do miss home I talk to Lumiere about it and he reassures me. I always go with him when he goes back to Paris to visit the branch there and we spend time with my family as well as with ourselves. Very romantic times. Aussi, Mrs. Potts is very kind to me and reminds me of my mother back in France. We spend a lot of time together so that helps.”

“I can see that. Mrs. Potts is very nice and sweet. I like her a lot too and feel better when she’s around.”

“Does she remind you of your mother too?”

Belle was quiet.

“My mother died when I was baby. I never met her. And both my grandparents died long before I was born. I don’t have any other family besides my father and he’s—”

“Oh non, non,” Babette said quickly in a sorrowful voice as she hurried over to Belle and took her hands in hers. “Je suis désolé, mon cher. I did not mean to make you sad. I had no idea! I had heard about your father from the master when he told us you were coming but I did not know about your mother. You poor dear! Je suis désolé,” she apologized again.

Belle sniffed and pushed back her tears. She didn’t want to cry again. She felt as if she was doing nothing but crying those past few days. She held her head up and squeezed Babette’s soft hands.

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “Thank you but you don’t have to apologize. You didn’t know.”

“But I feel so bad,” Babette said shaking her head and then staring down at Belle’s hands. “I want you to feel happy here as much as you can and I—MON DIEU!” she suddenly cried, face in a mask of horror.

“What? What?” Belle asked quickly and nervously, unsure what was wrong.

“Your nails! What happened to them?”

Belle looked down at her nails to see what all the fuss was about. They were long and painted a pretty mauve color but, unfortunately, Belle was bad at keeping up with them. She had a habit of leaving her polish on for long periods of time and letting it chip away until finally they were so bad she took off the polish then repainted them. Currently, they were in the middle stage of erosion and chipped a decent amount to the point there was more nail than polish.

“Oh, well, I’ve been so busy lately with work and then this whole situation I haven’t had time to take my polish off yet this month.”

“This MONTH?” Babette repeated in shock. “What kind of polish do you use?”

“Just cheap ones from Walmart or wherever I can find some that aren’t too expensive. I can’t afford the eight dollar kind or going to get them done. So I just save money and paint them myself. Besides, I’m hard on my hands.”

“You should not be! Your hands are very beautiful and so are your nails. Are these faux or real ones?”

“Real.”

“They would be so pretty if you bought better polish or went to get them done!”

“But as I said, I can’t afford it.”

“Well then, I have decided. Tomorrow I will fetch you and you will come down to my room. I have a mini salon set up there with all my old polish and tools from my days as a nail stylist. I shall take off this horrible polish and do them professionally!” Babette announced with a grin.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that!” Belle returned flustered. “I’ll just take off my polish and trim them myself. I think I brought some stuff with me if not I’ll go buy some when I visit my father.”

“Absurdité! I will do them tomorrow and you will look even more beautiful than you already are. It is decided!”

“But—”

“No buts! Please, just let me. It would be my pleasure. I get bored doing the same old staffs’ nails over and over again. I have not gotten a new client in years especially one with as nice as nails as yours.”

“Okay,” Belle finally agreed. “If it’s no trouble to you . . .”

“Trouble? Hmph! It is my favorite thing to do! I love doing nails and miss that part of my life quite a bit. I look forward to this.”

She squeezed Belle’s hand one last time, making her smile, and then let them go. The two of them made small talk as Babette finished dusting Belle’s room. Then she cleaned the bathroom and changed the sheets on her bed. She picked up everything and, after reminding her she’d be back tomorrow for her nails, she told her goodbye. Belle felt better after talking with Babette but at the same time it made her feel more lonely that she had gone. She felt depressed and bored again like she had earlier.

“Maybe I should go see Papa now?” she wondered aloud.

She put on a pair of brown lace-up boots, grabbed her bag, threw her book inside along with an extra one in case she finished it, and went downstairs. She found Lumiere and Cogsworth standing at the bottom of the stairs talking amongst themselves.

“Hello,” she greeted cautiously, trying not to interrupt their conversation.

The two men turned and noticed Belle walking down the stairs. Lumiere’s eyes lit up and Cogsworth smiled.

“Bonjour, mademoiselle,” Lumiere said excitedly with his signature smile. “How are you this fine afternoon?”

“I’m doing all right,” she returned as she reached the bottom of the staircase. “I just met your wife Babette. She cleaned my room a few minutes ago. She’s very nice and beautiful.”

“That she is. My petite chou,” he said dreamily with a sigh as he stared off into space. “So lovely.”

“Is there something you needed, Miss Pèlerin?” Cogsworth asked, elbowing Lumiere.

“Please, call me ‘Belle’. There’s no need to be so formal.”

“Well, Miss Belle, what can we help you with?”

“I would like to go see my father. Adam said last night he’d show me where my car is today but he hasn’t been to see me. I was wondering if you could just show me so I could go?”

“The master is out today but we would be happy to just send you in one of our cars to go see your father if you don’t mind. When he gets home I’m sure he’d love to show you around the house a bit more so you can become familiar during your stay.”

“Oh,” Belle said a little disappointed because she had wanted to drive herself, “okay.”

Lumiere and Cogsworth called a driver to take her to West Peak to visit her father. Belle sat silently in the car as the driver drove her. They took the backroads again, going unnoticed until they made it to Royume. The drive to West Peak wasn’t long but for Belle, who was anxious to get there, it felt like it took hours. Finally, they arrived at the hospital and stopped at the main entrance.

“When you are ready to leave call this number and I will come to the entrance to pick you up again,” the driver said as he handed her a card with the information. “I will be waiting in the parking lot for you so don’t feel rushed.”

“You can drive around or go get something to eat,” she said, taking the card and putting it in her bag. “This might take a while . . .”

“Our boss gave us specific instructions to wait for you in the parking lot in case something happens. Thank you though, Miss Pèlerin, but I will be here. Take your time.”

Belle smiled at him and then walked into the hospital. Navigating the halls she made it to her father’s room where two police officers were waiting. After exchanging a greeting and a few words she went inside. Her father lay still unconscious in his bed with the tube sticking out of his chest and the nasal cannula on his face. His I.V. bag dripped slowly in the silent room other than the various small beeps from the monitor. Belle walked over to her father and sat down next to him in the chair. She sat her bag on the floor and took his hand in hers. It was warm despite the room being a little chilly.

“Hello, Papa,” she said softly. “How are you doing? I’m back to check on you. I’m sorry I was gone. I’m doing okay. I’m at Adam’s house, the motorcyclist from the other night. The one who tried to help you. He’s helping me now. He’s rude and a bit mean but I think he’s just worried or maybe not I’m not sure . . .I don’t know him well and I don’t really want to get to know him but I may have to since I’m living with him. But the important thing is that you’re safe here and I’m safe where I’m at. We’re going to be all right.”

There was a knock on the door and Belle looked up.

“Come in,” she called.

The door opened and in stepped Stanley. He smiled sheepishly at Belle with two cups of coffee in his hand.

“Is this a bad time?” he asked as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. “It’s my shift to stand guard at the door and they told me you were here so I ran and got coffee because I figured you might need it even though it’s the middle of the day and they said I could talk to you for a few minutes and—”

“Thank you, Stanley,” Belle said, cutting off his rambling, “but you don’t have to be nervous around me.”

“R-right,” he returned as he came over and sat down in the chair next to her. “Sorry. I just want to be a good friend to you after everything that has happened and somehow make it up to you for high sch—”

“I already told you that you don’t have to be sorry for that. But thanks. Let’s just live in the moment. Thank you for the coffee,” she said, taking a cup from him.

“I didn’t know how you liked it so I left it black. Is that okay?”

“I actually have creamer on me. I keep a mini one in my purse in case I forget to bring my big one to work.”

Belle reached into her bag and took out a large, plastic zip up bag with a small travel sized container of her favorite hazelnut creamer. She dumped in a little to her coffee and took a stirrer stick Stanley had offered her from his pocket.

“How is he?” Stanley asked, taking a drink from his own coffee and motioning towards Maurice.

“The same I believe,” Belle said as she stirred and then tossed the stick in the nearby trash can. “I just got here about ten minutes ago and haven’t spoken to his doctor yet. I was just getting ready to call in a nurse to ask.”

“Do you want me to go? I can so you can talk to them,” Stanley said, standing up quickly.

“No, no,” she returned, putting a hand on his arm to stop him. “It’s fine. I can wait. I want to talk to someone. I’ve been feeling lonely all day.”

Stanley sat back down and Belle put the lid to her coffee cup back on then took a slow sip.

“Lonely, huh?” he repeated, glancing at the floor. “You don’t have anyone to talk to where you’re at now?”

She sighed and sat back in her chair.

“I have a few people but they are usually busy working. I’m mostly alone and have nothing to do. I almost called you last night but then I didn’t.”

“Why didn’t you? I would’ve been there in an instant.”

“What good would it do? I already made a promise and besides, I _am_ safe there. It’s just . . .” she trailed off.

They were quiet again until Stanley spoke up.

“So that man . . . the one who told you to stay with him, has he been talking to you since everyone else is busy? Has he been nice? I haven’t met him but his assistant who came to the station to talk to the detectives talked about him. He didn’t even give us the guy’s name. He just kept saying, ‘my boss’ or ‘my supervisor’. I’m still worried about that. Have you been okay with him?”

“If I tell you about him will you promise not to tell anyone?” Belle asked.

“I promise. I swear! I won’t tell anyone! Unless,” Stanley lowered his voice, looking serious and concerned, “he’s hurting you. Then I’m going to call the entire squad down to his place to kick his ass.”

She couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, he’s not hurting me. I’m okay.”

Belle told him about Adam and about his real name. She told him about Adam’s temper and how she stood up to him the night before, how he hasn’t talked to her since. She told him about the staff, how cold his house was, and how she felt homesick. She didn’t tell him about what she’d learned about Adam or his parents as well as where his home was actually located, though she still wasn’t even sure _she_ knew where it was located with all the confusing back roads that led there.

Stanley sat there in silence as he listened to Belle talk. He drank his coffee and nodded occasionally. Finally, when she was done he turned toward her.

“That’s . . . a lot. Wow. I can’t believe you’re living with the Prince of Perfume. But I don’t like that he was mean to you at all. I can’t believe someone would be mean to you but then again I remember people in . . .” He watched Belle give him a look and he trailed off. “Anyway, I’m sorry he was mean and that you’re lonely. If you want to leave him and come over to my place to lay low you can. My boyfriend wouldn’t mind it and I know I wouldn’t. We have an extra bedroom and a blow-up mattress you could use.”

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Belle said with a smile.

Stanley ducked his head, blushing.

“Yeah, not many people know about him. It’s not like I’m hiding it but I don’t really parade it around. You know how small minded this town is.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“But yeah. His name is Lucas and we’ve been dating for a little over a year. He just moved in with me at my house last month. It’s been nice.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it and thank you but I’m going to tough it out with Adam. I think I will be okay for a few more days. I’ll just avoid him and when it’s all over never talk to him again. It’ll be fine.”

“Just let me know. We will take you in no problem. Lucas would love to have someone else to talk to about _Game of Thrones_ other than me.” He paused and then looked at her. “You have seen _Game of Thrones_ , right? You just seem like you know about it.”

Belle laughed again.

“I haven’t seen much of the show but I have read all the books. I’d love to talk to someone about them.”

Just then a nurse walked in and looked surprised to see Belle and Stanley sitting there.

“Oh! Miss Pèlerin! I didn’t know you were here. I’ll go get the doctor so he can talk to you,” she said quickly.

“Thank you,” Belle returned and finished her coffee.

The nurse walked out of the room and Stanley stood up.

“I better get outside now. The other guy is probably wondering what I’m doing in here. It was nice talking with you, Belle, and as I said, call me if you need me.”

“I will, Stanley, thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it. See you when you leave.”

And he walked out of the room.

 

***

 

The doctor came in with the nurse and talked to Belle a few minutes later. He updated her on Maurice’s condition and said there weren’t any changes but he was stable. Belle felt glad to hear that but at the same time was disappointed because she’d been hoping her father was better or would be waking up soon. After the doctor left she called Mr. Degarmo to tell him she was at the hospital and if he wanted to come visit he was welcome to. He said he’d be there in ten minutes and hung up quickly. He was true to his word and showed up right on time. He was on his lunch break so he had some time to come then. They talked and Belle told him what she hadn’t said over email about Adam. A rundown similar to what she told Stanley after she made him promise not to tell. She had to confide in someone and why not her only two friends? Mr. Degarmo didn’t like that Adam was being mean but was glad to hear Belle was safe. He stayed until his break was almost over and left, promising to keep everything to himself.

Once gone, Belle read to her father the rest of her book for a few hours until she was ready to leave. On one hand, she didn’t want to but on the other, she was tired and hungry. She kissed her father goodbye, said bye to Stanley and the other officer outside the room, and fished out the card from her bag the driver had given her. She called the number and told the driver she was ready to leave. She walked to the entrance and sure enough, he was there waiting for her in the massive BMW. She got in and they drove back to Royume listening to the radio in silence. When they arrived at Adam’s house Belle was ready to rest after a long day.

Walking inside Mrs. Potts was standing there with a smile on her face and Chip at her side.

“How was your visit with your father?” she asked as Belle walked up.

“Good. No changes but I’m glad I got to see him.”

“Are you hungry? It’s about time for dinner and the food is almost done.”

“Actually, now that you mention it I am a little hungry,” Belle returned after thinking about it. “You can just send it upstairs and I’ll eat in my room again so I don’t bother . . . _anyone_.”

“Why don’t you eat in the dining room?” Chip asked.

“Well, I . . . I’m just more comfortable eating in my room,” she said, stumbling around for a nice explanation.

“How about tonight you eat in the dining room?” Mrs. Potts offered. “The master is still gone for the evening and the cooks have prepared an excellent meal. It would be a great honor to have you come eat with us.”

Belle thought about it for a moment.

_She said Adam is gone so I wouldn’t have to worry about running into him so maybe it’d be okay?_

“Okay,” she answered with a smile and a little shrug. “Why not? Let me just go put my bag away.”

“I can do that for you!” Chip said excitedly. “I know where your room is and I promise not to touch anything!”

“Well, if you want to? Sure,” Belle said and leaned down to hand Chip her bag. “Just put it on the bed for me.”

“Will do!”

And he took off running.

“Chip! No running!” Mrs. Potts called after him as he bounded up the stairs.

He slowed down.

“Now, let me show you to the dining room,” she said, turning to face Belle.

They walked down the hall and around the corner before going down another dimly lit corridor. Belle took in the art and furnishings of the house as they went, impressed by it. Finally, they reached a set of double doors and Mrs. Potts opened them. Belle gasped when she saw the size of the room. It was enormous with high ceilings that sported several chandeliers and large windows that showed the setting sun. The table itself was enormous and long with enough room for at least twelve guests on each side. With a magnificent golden harpsichord that had a painting of cherubs inside the lid in the corner of the room and a large fireplace off to the side, it was beautiful. As Belle walked into the room she noticed at the end of the table closest to her there was a setting already there for her and Lumiere was standing by the harpsichord talking to Madame and another gentleman Belle hadn’t met before.

“Mademoiselle,” Lumiere turned and greeted as he heard her walk in, “I’m so glad you could join us for dinner. When Mrs. Potts said you were going to be dining with us I was overjoyed!”

“But, how did you know already?” Belle asked, turning to face Mrs. Potts. “I just agreed to it.”

“I figured you would say yes so I had Lumiere make arrangements,” the older woman returned with a warm smile.

“Oh, that’s nice of you,” she said as Madame and the man walked up.

The man was shorter, or maybe it was because Madame was wearing another pair of her monstrous heels Belle didn’t know how she walked in, with perfect posture as he stood with his hands behind his back. His hair was dark and full of curls with a thick mustache to match. His brown eyes seemed to smile as he grinned at Belle with the whitest she’d ever seen, almost like piano keys, and for a moment Belle had a thought.

_Is he wearing mascara?_

Dressed handsomely in a pale blue suit, a white shirt with gold embroidery on the collar, and a matching, intricately designed golden bow tie he seemed like a high-class gentleman.

“Belle, my sweet, I want to introduce you to someone,” Madame began, resting her hands on the arms of the man and leaning against him. “This is my handsome and talented husband, Maestro Cadenza.”

“Ciao, signorina Belle,” he said with a noticeable Italian accent as he reached out his hand without wrecking his perfect posture. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am the master’s music tutor and occasional entertainment.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I didn’t know Adam had a music tutor,” Belle returned as she shook his hand. “What does he play?”

Cadenza winced but returned back to his composed self immediately so quickly Belle wouldn’t have noticed is she wasn’t paying attention.

“The master . . . he plays the piano and harpsichord. However, he has not been as involved with his music for a matter of years so his talent has . . . diminished slightly. I’m sure if he just practices a little he’ll shake off the rust so to speak and will be back to his accomplished self. Perhaps one day you shall hear him play again, though, he doesn’t play much for others. Myself on the other hand,” he brightened up and gestured towards the harpsichord, “if you would like, will play for you while you dine this evening while my beautiful love sings. I thought you might like a bit of music with your meal. It seems to help enhance the food.”

“You sing?” Belle asked Madame.

She smiled and nodded.

“I dabbled a bit in opera when I was in college. Always enjoyed it.”

“That’s amazing! I’d love to hear you both. Thank you,” she said excitedly.

“Then it is settled!” Lumiere announced as he reached over and gently took Belle’s hand. “Come with me, mon cher. My dear Babette noticed you were lonely and depressed well, it’s fine dining we suggest!”

He led her over to the table setting and had her sit down.

“Mrs. Potts, bring out the first course! It’s time for an evening of music and fine food,” he said, turning towards the woman.

“Right away, dear.”

She walked away out a side door of the dining room that led to the kitchen.

"Ma cher, Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight,” Lumiere began with a flourish. “And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents,” he paused as two kitchen staff members walked out of the side door with a large cart filled with silver covered platers, “your dinner! Please, be our guest.”

The staff brought the food over to Belle just as Cadenza began to play a smooth melody on the harpsichord. Madame stood upright with her hands laced out in front of her and started to sing a beautiful strong song in a foreign language.

 

***

 

The dinner was wonderful. Five courses of some of the finest and most expensive food Belle had ever seen. Never had she ate so much or had food that good. She felt happy for the first time being in Adam’s home and wished she had come down to dinner earlier if she knew it was such a show. The staff was so excited to have a guest and made a big spectacle of it. Everyone from the kitchen wanted to meet her and the head cook himself came out after the meal to see if everything was to her liking. Madame and Cadenza entertained her the whole dinner with beautiful music and she was extremely enchanted by it. Never had she had someone perform for her and with such amazing music. Once the meal was over Cogsworth appeared with a frown.

“What’s all this racket going on in here?” he demanded, walking into the dining room just as Belle finished dessert.

“Just a little bit of music and good food, mon amie,” Lumiere answered as Madame ended her song and Cadenza played the last note.

“Well, I didn’t authorize any of this. I was under the impression that Miss Belle was taking meals to her room and not the dining room.”

“There has been a change of plans. And besides, we are not hurting anyone and Belle as enjoyed herself. Am I right, mademoiselle?”

“Yes, I had a lovely time and the food was delicious!” Belle said happily as she took the last bite of her crème brûlée. “I loved everything and everyone was so kind.”

“See, Cogsworth? The lady enjoyed herself and had an excellent time! No harm done,” Lumiere said, patting him on the back.

“I guess that is fine,” Cogsworth muttered before straightening up. “But it’s getting late. It’s time for bed. I will escort you to your room, Miss Belle.”

“But I couldn’t possibly go to bed now,” she said as she glanced at her watch and saw it was almost nine o’clock. “Adam never took me on a proper tour of the house and I’d love to see more of it. Would you two show me around?”

“Oui! That’s an excellent idea,” Lumiere said with a smile.

“As I said, it’s late,” Cogsworth countered, crossing his arms and turning away. “And besides, I doubt the master would like you walking around the house this late at night without him.”

“But I bet you know the most about this house,” Belle pointed out sneakily, trying to butter up the man. “You’re head of the house after all. I would assume you know everything about it.”

Cogsworth turned back around with a smug smile. He cleared his throat and stood up straight, twirling his mustache.

“Well, you are right about that,” he said. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go on a short tour?”

“Thank you,” Belle returned as she stood up and put her cloth napkin on the table. “If we start now it won’t be so late when we finish.”

“Right this way,” Cogsworth said as he headed towards the door.

Lumiere walked towards him and winked at Belle.

“Thank you for the music and singing,” she said quickly to Cadenza and Madame. “You’re both amazing! I look forward to hearing you again.”

“You are welcome, my dear,” Madame replied with a wide smile.

“Any time,” Cadenza added, bowing.

And then Belle followed after Cogsworth and Lumiere.

They walked throughout the first floor looking into rooms and the garage as Cogsworth told her literally everything about the house. As they headed up the stairs Belle looked towards the right staircase again with a curious expression.

“What’s up there?” she asked, interrupting Cogsworth talk about architecture.

He glanced that way and then exchanged a nervous look with Lumiere.

“Nothing, nothing,” he answered quickly. “Just boring old storage and such.”

“Nothing of interest!” Lumiere added as well. “Let’s go look at the master’s collection of statues in his art gallery.”

Belle was surprised.

“Adam has an art gallery?”

“Yes! Yes, the master’s parents were connoisseurs of the fine arts. They have many statues and sculptures in their gallery,” Cogsworth said cheerfully as he began walking faster. “It’s actually just down the main hallway of the second floor. Let’s go!”

“So many works of art,” Lumiere continued, matching his pace. “Just beautiful ones!”

“Absolutely stunning!”

The two of them marched off as they began to ramble about how many statues and sculptures there were in the gallery accidentally leaving Belle behind. As they wandered off not realizing she had been not following them she smiled and headed in the direction of the right staircase.

_Just what is so important in this wing that no one wants to talk about it?_ she wondered as she walked up the steps. _Adam wouldn’t say and then Cogsworth got nervous. Even Lumiere avoided the question and tried to distract me. What is the matter? I’m just going to have to find out myself I guess . . ._

Belle made it to the top of the stairs and noticed the wing was quite darker as there weren’t any sconces lit on the walls. She walked silently down the hallway and observed the paintings on the wall or the lack of paintings that is. There were dark marks on the walls where paintings of pictures once were but were longer there. Belle thought it was strange and didn’t match the rest of the house. She turned the corner and was surprised to find a large set of dark doors at the end of it leading to a room somewhere. She made her way down the hall in the dark and noticed there were actual pictures hung up that time on the walls. She tried to look at them but she found it hard to in the light as well as some of them had the glass broken.

_What happened here?_ She reached the large doors of the room and stared at them. _I wonder what’s in there._

Belle reached out and tried the handle. It was unlocked.

_It won’t hurt anything if I just take a peek_ , she thought and she opened the door slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of the staff was in this chapter and I enjoyed it because I like writing about them. I love Adam and Belle but we all know who stole the show in the movies . . . Sorry to end on another cliff hanger but I had to stop somewhere. Hope you liked it! Like I said I will be back again in two weeks with the next chapter so I'll see you then!
> 
> ***
> 
> Belle is looking in places she shouldn't be looking, will she get in trouble? And just what is in the West Wing? What will she find and what will Adam say? Find out next time!


	5. Werewolves of Royume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you had good holidays! I had a great time with my family but I've been very busy so I'm sorry this chapter is a day late. It's a shorter one this time but the last one was longer so I think it will all even out . . . I hope you enjoy it! Now, the semester is getting ready to start back up for me in about a week and as it is my last one I will be very busy. I will try to keep updating this story every two weeks but I might have to go to once a month if school is too busy. Hopefully I can manage school and writing but if not I'm sorry to go to once a month! Anyway, hope your new year is magical and I can't wait to see you all again. Until then, enjoy the much anticipated new chapter!

The door opened silently and instantly Belle was met with a cold breeze. Stepping inside she found a dark disaster of a room with clothes everywhere, objects thrown around, and trash on the floor. The room itself was huge, bigger even than the one she was staying in, with a massive post bed, giant throne-like chair, an empty dusty fireplace, a desk, and various other furniture that was strewn about the room in a disarray. Across the room was a balcony where french doors led to it and were open let in the cool September night air.

_This house is already cold enough, why are the balcony doors open?_ Belle wondered in annoyance.

For a moment she thought about walking over and shutting them but then some pictures on the wall caught her eye.

She silently walked over and squinted in the dark room at them. The picture frames’ glass was broken but the pictures themselves were intact. The first was of a man and a woman dressed to the nines. They were standing next to each other and smiling at the camera with billion dollar smiles. The woman was slim and blonde with her hair pulled back in an elegant bun. Her blue eyes seemed the sparkle as they looked at you. The man was tall, handsome with strong features, and sported short auburn hair that was styled in a wavy fashion.

The second was of the same people but this time a young boy sat in the middle of them. He was a mix of the man and woman. He had shoulder length auburn hair and those bright blue eyes like the woman’s. He was smiling in the photo as he held a book in his hands.

_That must be Adam when he was young_ , Belle realized as she gazed at the picture. _So these must be his parents._

The third was of what she assumed to be Adam because it looked like a slightly more recent photo only of him in what she guessed to be his teenage years. It was a bust-style photo of just his face. He frowned in the picture with an angry and sorrowful expression. His auburn hair looked wild and eyes fierce, nothing like the little boy from before.

_This must have been taken after his parents died._

Behind her, Belle heard a scratching noise and she whirled around just in time to see something running towards her. She didn’t even have time to scream before the unseen force jumped up on her. She was nearly knocked to the ground by the force of the hit and she stumbled backwards. Looking down she saw it was . . .

_A dog?_

A medium sized white mutt with floppy brown ears, brown paws, and a matching patch on its back as well as tail stared up at her with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. It looked excited to see her and wagged its tail.

_Strange it’s not barking_ , she thought as she pet the dog. _I didn’t even know a dog lived here._

After licking her hand for a few seconds it turned its head towards the open door to the hall Belle had left open, sniffed the air, then it took off in a streak of white and brown. It barked suddenly as it reached the hall and ran outside the room.

Belle shook her head, confused by the dog, and as she did something caught her eye. The room was dark but in the corner near the balcony was a desk with a lamp on it. Under the light sat a glass container with something underneath the lid. Curious, she walked over to see what it was.

Underneath the lid was a clear circular bottle with pink liquid inside and a glass toper of a red rose. There was lettering on the front of the bottle in gold and she stooped to read it.

_Bête Parfum presents: Enchantress_ , she read silently. _Wow, it’s so beautiful. I’ve only seen pictures of it online or on posters in department stores. I’ve never seen a bottle in real life. I’ve only smelled it on other people. I wonder what it really smells like?_

Belle leaned over and took the top off the glass container. Already she could smell the faint scent of roses. She set the lid down and reached for the bottle.

Suddenly a large hand darted out and grabbed her wrist, startling her. Jumping, she looked in its’ owners direction and found a furious Adam standing there. His face was livid, the maddest she’d ever seen him, but there was something in contrast in his eyes.

It was panic.

“I-I didn’t know you were home,” she said nervously watching his expression. “I thought you were out.”

“So you thought you could just come in my room and touch my things?” he demanded, anger flooding his voice. “What are you doing?”

“I was just looking. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any harm. Please, let go of me.”

Belle was starting to feel panicked herself. He was hurting her wrist from how hard he was grabbing her and he was making her watch pinch her from his grip.

“Do you realize what you could’ve done?” Adam shouted and jerked her away from the desk.

He let her go and she stumbled backwards, tripping over an overturned ottoman. Belle caught herself before she fell and took a few steps back.

“I said I was sorry! I wasn’t trying to—”

“You could’ve broken it! You could’ve spilled it!” he continued to shout, putting the lid back on the glass container. “Get out!”

“But—”

“GET! OUT!” Adam roared, picking up the nearest object, a bookend, and throwing it at her.

Belle ducked quickly and the bookend sailed over her head. It hit the wall behind her with a loud thud and cracking of plaster. She looked behind her and saw it had put a hole in the wall. Turning, she stared at Adam with frightened eyes.

_He could’ve killed me._

Adam stared after her, breathing heavily from his outburst. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he had done and he took a sharp intake.

“Wait,” he began in a calmer and more nervous voice, “look I’m so—”

But Belle wasn’t going to wait from an apology.

_That’s the last straw!_

“I HATE YOU!” she screamed as loud as she could and ran out the door.

Adam stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. He turned and looked at the bottle of _Enchantress_ sitting safely in its place under the glass covering. He frowned.

_What have I done?_ he thought, shaking his head.

Belle sprinted down the hall, down the staircase, up the left steps, and went towards her room. Running inside she slammed the door behind her and let out a scream of frustration. She grabbed her suitcase off the floor out of the corner of the room and ripped it open. She gathered her things, took her clothes out of the wardrobe, and threw them all into it. Stuffing them inside she shut the lid, zipped it back up, and looked for her bag. It was laying on her bed right where she had told Chip to put it.

_Poor Chip_ , she thought and hesitated for a moment. _Poor everyone. They all have to stay here with him._

Then Belle remembered her anger and set her face. She grabbed her bag and her suitcase then marched out the door. Hurrying down the hall she turned the corner and headed for the stairs. As she ran down them she found the rest of the staff standing there nervously talking among themselves as the dog from before sat at their feet. They looked up when they saw her.

“Mademoiselle, we heard shouting and something breaking,” Lumiere began worriedly. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, dear, what’s going on?” Mrs. Potts asked with Chip hiding behind her dress.

“Adam is the worst person on this earth!” Belle said angrily as she hurried down the steps toting her bags. “He’s rude and mean and violent and I’m done. I can’t stay here another minute! I’m going back home.”

“But, Miss Belle, what about the Wolves? You’re safe here,” Cogsworth reminded her nervously with wide eyes.

“I’ll stay with someone else! I have people who have offered me their homes and I only agreed to come here with Adam because I promised him. I see I’ve made a mistake now. I shouldn’t have come.”

“Please reconsider,” Madame said as she frowned. “I know the master has his faults but we care about you and want you to be safe. Here is the best place.”

“My wife is right,” Cadenza agreed, holding Madame’s hand in his as he looked at Belle. “The Wolves will never find you here.”

“Oui, things will be all right,” Babette added.

“Please, Belle,” Chip finally spoke up. “Please stay.”

Belle looked at all of them and their sincere faces.

_How did such wonderful people like them get trapped into living here with such a beastly person like Adam? He doesn’t deserve them. They’re right, however. I am safest here in Royume. But Adam is more than I can stand! I just need to think and relax for a few minutes until I can figure everything out._

“I just want to be alone right now,” Belle said quietly. “I need a drink and to be able to think. I don’t know if I’ll be back but I need to get out of here for a little bit.”

And she walked past everyone on her way to the garage.

Entering she found Philippe parked in the corner and opened the garage door to the enormous space like Cogsworth had shown her earlier that night on the tour. She threw her bags inside and got in. She drove away, not really knowing where she was going but she knew it was away from there. Belle pulled out of the driveway, onto the road, and through the trees. She glanced behind her in the rearview mirror. The mansion disappeared from sight. As she drove she sighed in relief and put her phone in the socket on her dash so that she could see it.

“I need to go sit somewhere and think. I need a drink too after everything that’s happened. Where’s the nearest bar?” she wondered aloud as she clicked on her phone maps.

She pulled up bars and tapped on the first one she saw. It was called Forest’s Spirits and sounded promising.

“And if it’s a dump I can always go to the next one.”

She followed the map all the way out of the countryside and into town. The night was bright with the full moon overhead. She found the bar easily as it was the first one there when you got into the city. Belle parked Philippe in the lot next to it, grabbed her bag, and got out. The bar itself looked like it was a decent one. It wasn’t seedy or anything but it was kind of run down. But she didn’t mind.

As long as it wasn’t gross a drink was a drink.

She walked in and glanced around. Music played through the speakers and the bar itself was dim with colored lights. There was a pool table off to the left side where a couple of frat boys were playing and some tables as well as booths in the back. To the right was the bar with a couple of patrons sitting and drinking as the bartender made drinks. It was a quaint place and Belle liked it. It seemed calm compared to the day she had.

She walked over to the bar and sat down at a stool a couple places down from a man who was nursing a whiskey. He was tall with dark hair slicked black and a scruffy face. Dressed simply in a grey shirt, jeans, and a dark grey jacket he glanced up as Belle sat down. He smiled at her, a toothy smile with remarkably white teeth, and Belle nodded at him before turning to the bartender who had just walked over.

“What will it be, miss?” the man asked.

“A Cosmopolitan please,” she ordered as she sat her bag down on the floor by her feet.

“Coming up.”

Belle sighed and propped her elbows up on the bar as she held up her face. She felt tired and exhausted from the day she’d had.

_So now what do I do?_ she wondered as she waited for her drink. _I need a place to stay if I don’t go back to Adam’s and I don’t really want to. But where?_ She thought for a few minutes until it came to her. _I know, I’ll call Stanley and see if he’ll take me! He’s been so adamant that I come stay with him. Hopefully, he’s not busy._

Belle reached down and grabbed her purse. She rooted around in it for a while looking for Stanley’s card but couldn’t find it. Just as she was about to dump it on the bar she remembered what she’d done with it.

_Oh right. I must have left it on the nightstand in the room I was staying in. Damn it! Well, I guess I’ll have to just go to Mr. Degarmo’s or to the hospital for the night and then find a way to call him in the morning._

“Here you go,” the bartender said as he sat the red drink down in front of her.

“Thank you,” she returned and sat her bag back down on the ground.

She took a sip and was happy it tasted good. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a cosmo. Probably since college.

_Why was Adam so mad at me?_ She took another sip. _I know I shouldn’t have gone in his room but I didn’t even know it was his. Plus I wasn’t doing anything wrong or hurting anything. I was only looking and then I saw the Enchantress bottle. I just wanted to see what it was. Why did he get like that? I can’t believe he threw something at me. And a bookend of all things. I could’ve been hurt! He has no regard for other people and his temper is going to get him in trouble one day._

Nearby she heard someone get up from their stool and move closer to her. She looked up and watched as the man with slicked-back hair sat down in the seat next to her.

“Hello,” he greeted in a surprisingly smooth deep voice, “couldn’t help but notice you were here by yourself. You seem upset. Is something bothering you? Did someone hurt you?”

Belle ignored the man and took a long sip of her drink. She wasn’t in the mood for small talk with someone she didn’t know. She’d had enough of strangers in the past few days to keep her going for the rest of her life.

“Not much of a talker, eh? That’s fine. What’re you drinking? A cosmo? Let me get you another,” the man continued and then called to the bartender. “Another one for the little lady.”

“You don’t have to do that,” she said quickly but the man just smiled another toothy grin.

“So she talks? Well, it’s fine. Please let me. If you won’t tell me what’s wrong the least I can do is get you a drink.”

“Thank you. That’s kind of you. Kinder than he’s been,” she said quietly.

The bartender sat the fresh drink down between them and the man turned towards her. His eyes were a golden brown, the color of amber.

“Boyfriend troubles?” he asked.

Belle snorted and took another sip of her drink, finishing it as she stared ahead at the picture of a wooded scene in front of her at the bar.

“Hardly,” she spat. “He would never be my boyfriend. Never. Not in a million years with that attitude of his. He’s rude and mean and just plain ridiculous. He threw a bookend at me. A bookend! All because I was in his room.”

“Sounds rough,” the man said and put her new cosmo in front of her which Belle took gladly. “Why are you with him then?”

She drank a long swig of the drink and swished it around in her mouth letting the alcohol soften her thoughts.

“I’m not sure,” she said softly. “It’s complicated. I’m not there because I want to be but it’s for the best. I have to if I want to help my father. I can’t really talk about it.”

Belle took another sip and was starting to feel the effects of the drink but that was strange to her. She’d only had one drink and barely much of the other one. She wasn’t a lightweight, she had a high tolerance, but she was already feeling tipsy just from the drink and a half.

_It must be because I haven’t had a drink in so long_ , she figured and drank some more.

“Well, tell me about something else if you can’t talk about him,” the man said. “You seem like you have a lot going one. Get some things off your chest and drink. To loosening up!” he announced as he raised his glass. “And to the full moon!”

“To the full moon!” Belle agreed and clinked her drink with his.

They both took a long sip and smiled at each other. Belle was starting to feel better and she liked the man. He seemed nice and not as creepy as she initially thought.

“What’s your name?” she asked, looking back at the picture that had caught her eye.

_Such a pretty one_ , she thought a little sleepy.

“Loup,” he answered. “And what’s yours?”

“Belle.”

“Pretty. So what do you do?”

“I’m a librarian in the next town over.”

“You look the type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that you seem bookish. Nothing wrong with that. I like books.”

“Really?” Belle returned, surprised. “What do you like to read?”

“True crime. Psychology. I like to learn about people’s minds,” Loup said.

“An interesting topic for sure.”

“Well, what can I say? I love all kinds of people. What about you? What do you read?”

Belle smiled to herself. She liked this conversation. It wasn’t every day a man asked her what she liked to read and she was feeling good.

“I read a little bit of everything,” she explained as she glanced at the photo. “I read classics and fantasy and a little YA and thrillers and . . .”

Then Belle felt something she never felt before. Her body felt heavy and her tongue felt thick in her mouth. The lights and music of the bar seemed to spin around her, meshing together in her mind. Her eyes were droopy and she put both hands on the bar to steady herself.

_What? What’s happening?_ she wondered as she glanced around herself and then stared at the picture. _Why does the picture suddenly look so much closer?_

She felt herself begin to slide off her stool and a large rough hand reached out, grabbing her arm. It pulled her up off the stool and she glanced to the side to see Loup the one standing her up.

“All right, little Belle,” he said softly in her ear as he began walking her forward. “Let’s go outside and have some fun.”

She stumbled as she walked and dragged her feet. She didn’t want to go with him.

_What’s he talking about?_ she thought in confusion as he pulled her along. _Where is he taking me and why?_

Then it hit her.

Belle felt sick all of a sudden as she realized what was happening.

_He drugged me! Oh my God. This can’t be happening!_

“N-no,” she said but her tongue felt too big for her mouth. “No . . .”

“Oh, come on now. We better get you moving before it’s too late,” he continued as he dragged her towards the door.

She struggled against him and her hair fell from its messy bun, fanning around her.

_Someone! Someone help me!_

“No!”

“BELLE?”

She turned towards the new voice and saw a figure standing in the doorway of the bar. Adam stood there breathing heavily and staring at her with wide blue eyes, his auburn hair wild around him from the wind. After she had left he had went downstairs to find his staff in a panic that she had gone. They told him she had left to go think and get a drink somewhere. He flew into action and jumped on his motorcycle, flying down the roads at breakneck speed. He had spotted her car parked outside the bar and hurried inside. For some reason he had wanted to make sure she was safe and that he had apologized for what he had done.

But there he was, shocked at what he saw.

He watched her standing there swaying where she stood, her hair a mess around her shoulders, with a man he’d never seen before holding onto her arm. He didn’t like the looks of him or what was going on.

So he went ahead and asked.

“What’s going on?” Adam demanded, glaring at the man who had Belle by the arm. “What are you doing with her?”

“She’s my date,” the man said sharply, frowning at Adam. “We were just leaving. Mind your own business.”

Belle turned towards Adam and shot a frightened look in his direction which he noticed immediately.

“My,” she stuttered, pointing towards the place at the bar she was just sitting at, “my d-drink.”

“Shut up,” the man hushed her quickly.

Adam looked over to where Belle had been pointing and noticed two drinks sitting there one only half finished. He could tell immediately they were cosmos and weren’t incredibly strong.

_There’s no way she’s that much of a lightweight to get this trashed on only two drinks,_ he thought, his mind whirring. _That means this asshole must have—_

“You drugged her!” he shouted, immediately furious. “Let her GO!”

The man released Belle and rushed at Adam to try to barge past him out the door of the bar. But Adam was stronger than he looked and grabbed the man by the back of his jacket. He pulled him back away from the door and pushed him farther into the bar.

“Oh no you don’t!” Adam said loudly, stalking in after him.

The man stumbled then glanced around himself and grabbed a beer bottle off the bar. He turned and as Adam ran towards him raised the bottle up only to bring it crashing down on Adam’s head. The bottle hit hard and shattered as it collided with him. Adam took a few steps back, suddenly dizzy, and felt the top of his head. When he drew his hand away and looked down at it there was blood. A lot of blood. He gritted his teeth, braced himself, and then ran, leaping into a jump. He spun in the air, kicked, and his foot collided with the man’s face. The man fell back onto the floor of the bar groaning and Adam pounced on him. He reared back and punched him as hard as he could. His head was killing him and blood was pouring down his face but he didn’t care. He had to protect Belle and get this guy good. It’s what he deserved. The man’s head jolted back on impact and hit the floor with a crack. He laid there, eyes closed, knocked out.

Adam breathed deeply but his head was throbbing. That man had hit him harder than he thought. He rolled off the man then turned, looking up with blurry vision at the gathering crowd watching him and at Belle who was staring down at him. He felt better.

_She’s safe at least._

“Someone,” he said slowly as his head swam, “call the police . . . help . . . Belle.”

Then Adam slumped to the ground and landed on his back, eyes squeezed shut.

Belle stumbled over to him and fell to her knees. She carefully pulled him onto her lap and held him close. She felt terrible still but the fight seemed to have sobered her up a little bit from the effects of the drug.

“Thank you,” she whispered groggily as she grabbed Adam’s bruised hand. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

She stayed liked that. Muttering over and over her thanks as people around her called the police. She soon heard the wailing of an ambulance and sirens. She was so grateful she felt like she could cry.

_I almost— That man almost—_ She couldn’t finish.

Three police officer burst into the bar and stood there staring down at the scene: Belle holding Adam and Loup, if that was even his real name, knocked out on the floor. Several people including the bartender walked over and began to explain what happened. As they talked Loup groaned and began to stir on the ground. He sat up and glanced around himself. He took in the situation and as he saw the officers a look of panic crossed his face. They glanced at him, then did a double take, and recognition filled their eyes. Loup started to stand up to run away but two of the officer hurried over and grabbed him. They struggled for a few seconds until an officer managed to get cuffs on him.

“Well, look at that,” one of the officers said with a whistle. “We just caught our dream man here, boys!”

“That man attacked me!” Loup exclaimed, looking down at Adam who was still unconscious in Belle’s lap

“He d-drugged me,” Belle managed, glaring at Loup.

“You’re coming with us, asshole,” the other officer said and began leading Loup out of the bar.

The paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and began working on Adam. An officer led Belle off to the side where she dizzily watched the men take care of Adam.

“Are you okay, miss?” the officer asked her. “You said that man drugged you and you look out of it.”

“I’m o-okay,” Belle stuttered as she gazed at Adam. “I’m just feeling g-gross. I’m dizzy and I can’t focus. But he saved me.”

“Do you know this man?”

“Yes, I live with him right now.”

“What’s your name?”

“Belle.”

“You’re very lucky, Belle,” he continued, watching as they put Adam on the stretcher. “That man who drugged you has been drugging women and assaulting them in alleyways on the nights of the full moon. He’s wanted all over Royume. We’ve been calling him the Werewolf Rapist. But your friend finally stopped him.”

“Will he be okay?” she asked. “Will Adam be okay?”

“They are going to get him the hospital stat to check on him. They said he got hit with a beer bottle? That’s not good but won’t kill him. He’s got a pretty good cut on his head though. That’ll need to be stitched up. You don’t look so good either, miss. You need to go with them and get some help too.”

“I’m just glad everything is taken care of. That Loup or whoever he was is gone now. Adam saved me.”

“As I said, you are one lucky girl. I’m glad you’re safe too. Now, you better get going. It looks like they are done here,” the officer said as they rolled Adam out the door.

Belle walked over and grabbed her bag off the ground then followed the paramedics outside. She got into the bus and they shut the doors. In the ambulance, Adam was just starting to stir. He blinked gingerly against the lights and stared up at Belle who was sitting next to him as the medics began talking to him.

“You’re okay,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” she said, “thanks to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the beginning it was a shorter chapter this time but the last one was much longer than usual so I tried to even everything out. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This was one of the first ones I ever planned when I first was coming up with this story. I will be back in two weeks with the next chapter but if school is too tough (I start back up in a week) I will be going to once a month. We will see if I can keep up . . . Anyway, until then have a Happy New Year!
> 
> ***
> 
> Adam is a hero and Belle is grateful but will they be okay? And what will this mean for their relationship now? Will they become friends or will they drift apart? Find out next time!


	6. Hospital Gowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't die only I might have a little from school . . . I'm back though! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started back up for me and it's been brutal. I'm going to have to post only once a month for this semester until I can get things back on track so I apologize! Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm so glad I got to work on it after not writing in so long. I got to introduce some new characters in this one I think you'll really enjoy. I will be back in a month like I said with the new chapter so until then!

The ambulance ride was quiet other than the medics talking to Belle and Adam as they pieced together what happened. They performed first aid on Adam just to stop the bleeding from the cut on his forehead and had Belle lay down because she was still pretty dizzy. They arrived at the hospital in Royume quickly, as it was only a few blocks away, and pulled into the emergency lane. The ambulance drove up to the doors of St. Joan of Arc hospital where several nurses were waiting in their lavender scrubs. Adam was wheeled out first into the hospital still strapped to the bed he wasn’t happy about being in and then Belle was given a wheelchair to sit in as they rolled her in.

They went hurriedly down the hall of the hospital and finally ended up in the emergency room. Three nurses rushed over and Belle blinked for a moment.

_Am I seeing triple? How badly did that drug affect me?_ she wondered as she stared at the figures in front of her.

Belle saw three people, all identical, with long blonde hair pulled back into differently styled ponytails each with a colored scrunchie. They were voluptuously figured, even through their scrubs, with bright green eyes and gentle smiles. They each had a different colored badge reel that matched their scrunchies with their names on them. The red one had her hair parted down the middle, the orange one had parted bangs tucked behind her ears, and the green one had side swept bangs.

_The Admirateur triplets?_ she thought incredulously as she stared at them confused. _They work at this hospital?_

“Belle?” the red one, Claudette, asked as she looked down at her in the wheelchair.

“Claudette? Laurette?” Belle said, looking to the orange one and then to the green. “Paulette? You work here?”

“Yes, we work night shifts here at St. Joan of Arcs,” Paulette said as she walked over and kneeled down to her level. “We commute. What are you doing here in Royume? What happened?”

“I was drugged. Some guy at a bar roofied me and—” Belle stopped as a wave of dizziness came over her.

“Oh my God,” Laurette said with a shocked expression. “Did he . . . ?”

“N-no,” she continued as it passed. “My friend stopped him before anything could happen.”

“Your . . . friend?” Claudette repeated confused. “Who’s your friend?”

“Adam,” Belle said as she pointed a shaky hand in the direction the other nurses were going as they pushed him along. “He got into a fight with the guy and took a beer bottle to the head. It cut him open it. Will he be okay?”

“I’ll go check but in the meantime, my sisters are going to take you over to a room and help you. That drug is in your system pretty good from the looks of it,” Laurette returned as she glanced over her shoulder at Adam being wheeled away. “I’ll be right back.”

She hurried after them leaving Claudette and Paulette still next to Belle.

“Okay, let’s go over here,” Paulette announced as she straightened back up and walked behind Belle. “I want to get you started on some tests and see how you’re doing.”

She began pushing Belle over to a small exam room off to the side and the two sisters shut the door behind them. They helped her disrobe and put on a pink hospital gown. Belle was grateful for the help as she was still unsteady and her vision swimming. Paulette and Claudette had her do a blood and urine test then they checked her vitals. When they were done a doctor came in to talk to her. He said they would check the test and in the meantime they wanted her to be hooked up to monitor her as well as get her some fluids. The sisters wheeled Belle back out into the emergency room and into a bed in the corner where they got her hooked up to a monitor and an IV bag. A few minutes later the doctor returned and told her what the drug was in her system.

“It was Rohypnol. A pretty standard roofie but in a high dose. You’ll need something in you to absorb the effects of it in your digestive system,” he said as he jotted something down on her clipboard attached to her bed. “Nurse Claudette will bring you something in a few seconds and I want you to take it.”

Claudette nodded and walked away.

“You said you didn’t lose consciousness, right?” the doctor continued.

“Yes. I’m just really dizzy and disoriented right now,” Belle said.

“That’s to be expected. You must have a strong body to be able to fight for your consciousness. Most people with that high of a dosage pass out or worse. You got help in just the right amount of time if not you might have passed out or had some serious symptoms. After a while, the drug’s effects will disappear and you might get a headache. It’s very similar to a hangover if you’ve ever had one so be warned. Get some rest and you’ll be fine. Just be careful.”

“I will.”

The doctor walked away with a smile and Claudette came up carrying two cups. One had water and the other had a small black pill.

“What’s that?” Belle asked, looking at it as she was handed the two cups. “I’ve never seen a black pill like that before.”

“It’s activated charcoal,” Claudette explained with a smile. “It will absorb the drug so the dizziness will go away. Give it a few hours and you’ll be back to normal.”

“Okay.”

Belle took the pill and drank the water before handing the empty cups back to her. As she did Laurette walked up.

“How’s Adam?” she asked the nurse.

“He’s okay. They are doing some scans of his head to see if he has any internal damage from the hit but if he’s okay they are going to stitch up his wound and give him some pain meds. You both might be able to leave in a few hours depending on how you do.”

Belle let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m glad to hear that,” she said, resting back against the bed’s pillow with a weak smile. “I was so worried about him. You should have seen him just lying on the ground like that.”

“Belle, tell us what happened,” Paulette said.

“But I already told you?”

“No, in detail if you don’t mind. How did you get drugged?”

Belle relaid the story slowly starting from her leaving in a fury from Adam’s mansion to her riding in the ambulance

“Why were you at Adam’s mansion?” Claudette asked. “Are you dating?”

“Yeah, and why does he have a mansion?” Laurette added.

Belle glanced around the room to see if anyone was listening.

“Do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Yes,” all three of them said at once.

“Really promise? Because this is serious.”

“We swear.”

“I met Adam a few days ago. I’m sure you heard about my father already in West Peak?”

“Yes, and we are sorry for that. That’s a terrible thing to happen,” Paulette said.

“Thank you but do you know how he got in the hospital?” Belle asked.

“No. We only heard he was beaten up.”

“He was by a motorcycle gang outside the library where I work. I was working one night a few days ago late and Adam came in. He was being chased by the gang. He hid in the library and the gang followed him inside. They couldn’t find him and talked to me then left but my father I guess was out there. They beat him up and left. The next day Adam came by again and told me the gang was looking for me because they thought I was hiding Adam from them. He offered me to stay at his place where I would be safe and, after some convincing, I agreed. I’ve been staying there since and visiting my father in the hospital until the gang is caught,” she explained.

“Belle,” Laurette began softly, “that’s terrible. So that’s why you haven’t been at the library? The boys have been wondering where you are. So you are in hiding from a gang that is trying to hurt you and Adam is protecting you?”

“Yes.”

“Do the police know?”

“Yes, they’re aware and have been looking for the gang. Adam’s assistant has been talking to them so they know I’m staying with him. They think it’s a good idea.”

“But who is Adam? Is he part of the gang? Why does he have such a big house?” Claudette asked.

“You can’t tell anyone about this but Adam is Adam Bête.”

There was a silence as the triplets’ eyes widened and they leaned closer.

“Adam _Bête_?” Laurette whispered. “ _The_ Adam Bête? He hasn’t been around in ten years!”

“I thought he went to France after his parents died,” Paulette added in confusion.

“What’s he doing getting mixed up with a gang?” Claudette asked.

“I’m not sure. He doesn’t tell me a lot. He’s pretty tight-lipped. He says the less I know the better,” Belle said with a sigh. “He has been living here in Royume and has just been riding around on a motorcycle I guess. He got mixed up with the gang from what I understand. The gang told me he’s been ‘causing trouble in their turf’ whatever that means. Anyway, he has been having his assistant handle the company and has been staying out of the spotlight. I didn’t even know who he was until I found out yesterday.”

“I’m not sure about all of this, Belle,” Paulette returned with a frown. “Can you trust Adam? Is he even safe? Why don’t you come stay with one of us? The boys would be thrilled to have their favorite librarian staying with them. We could even hire you to watch them instead of our husbands during the night. It could be fun?”

“You sound like Stanley.”

“Stanley knows about this? I haven’t heard from him in years. How’s he doing? Is he still a cop?” Laurette asked.

“Yes, he offered me to stay with him and has been coming to check on me when I visit my father,” Belle said. “And thank you for the offer but I think I’ll be okay with Adam. I wasn’t sure about him before but tonight really changed my mind about him. He saved me when he didn’t have to and he’s doing so much to protect me.”

“You know you don’t owe him anything, right?” Claudette pointed out as she crossed her arms. “Just because he saved you and is protecting you doesn’t mean you’re in his debt. From what I heard he got you into this mess and owes _you_ one for helping him.”

“You’re right,” she said, running a hand through her messy hair. “But I’m okay. Really. I think things are going to work out in the end.”

Things were quiet for a moment as the triplets stood around Belle’s bed. Finally, Claudette cleared her throat and spoke up.

“Belle, I just wanted to apologize for something.”

She blinked and stared up at her confused.

“For what?” she asked.

“For how we acted in high school. We were mean to you and ignored you a lot. We shouldn’t have done that.”

“Yes, we were pretty bad,” Paulette added sheepishly. “We were young and stupid. I know that’s no excuse but we want to ask you to forgive us.”

“Please, we’re sorry,” Laurette said. “You’re a good and kind person who didn’t deserve that.”

“Hey,” Belle spoke up before they could say any more, “it’s all right. High school was a different life and I’ve put it behind me. You’re right, we were young. We’ve grown up now. Thank you for saying those things but let’s just live in the moment. That’s what I told Stanley a few days ago. I want to be friends with you now because I want to not because of the past. Can we just do that?”

The triplets smiled and blinked away some stray tears filling their eyes. They nodded with pleasure.

“And the boys love your Story Time,” Paulette said. “They talk about it every day and can’t wait for it. We hope you keep doing it and come back to the library soon.”

“I will. I’m glad they have as much fun as I do.”

“And I hope Gaston isn’t bothering you too much still,” Laurette said. “I remember how he used to follow you around.”

“He was the worst,” Claudette added. “Why did we even like him?”

“He hasn’t been too bad,” Belle lied, not wanting them to worry anymore about her. “I haven’t even seen him much.”

_Hopefully I won’t have to see that creep for a while. I guess that is one good thing about this whole situation?_ she figured.

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Paulette said. “Just let us know if he’s bothering you and we’ll have someone take care of him.”

“We know some people.” Laurette winked.

Just then Adam was rolled into the emergency room in a wheelchair wearing a hospital gown he looked unhappy to be in and a bandage around his head. His face softened however when he spotted Belle in her bed.

“Belle,” he said, his eyes wide. “Are you okay?”

“I’m doing better,” she returned with a smile. “You?”

“I needed stitches and have a hell of a headache but other than that I’m fine.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

They wheeled him over to the bed next to Belle and the nurses accompanying him helped him on top of it.

“We heard about what you did for Belle,” Paulette said to Adam once he was situated and all hooked up. “That was very brave.”

“Is she a friend of yours?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” all three of them said firmly at once.

Belle and Adam stayed in the emergency room for a few more hours until Cogsworth and Lumiere showed up. They had been called by Adam’s request when he heard that Belle and him were going to be released soon. The two were understandably worried and a little frustrated Adam hadn’t called them sooner. But their feelings calmed when seeing Belle and him in their hospital beds. The doctors talked with Lumiere about what to do when they all got home while Cogsworth stood there and lectured Adam and Belle about running off. For once Adam was quiet and simply listened to him which Belle found surprising. Finally, they were released and given their clothes back. Two drivers were sent to retrieve Belle’s car and Adam’s motorcycle while the rest of them piled into a limo that Adam was mad to see outside the hospital.

The ride back to the house was quiet as both Belle and Adam had splitting headaches from both of their ailments. Belle glanced at Adam and caught him staring at her causing him to look out the window quickly. Belle felt something rise up inside her.

Something she hadn’t felt before.

 

***

 

Once home Adam sat in his large chair in front of the fire in his living room with Belle in one next to him. She was feeling better other than just having a hangover like headache and was handing Adam some of his pain meds with a glass of water.

“How are you feeling?” Adam asked as he took the meds.

“Not great,” Belle admitted. “My head is killing me and I’m glad the lights are off in this room because I’m sure they would make it worse. I’m trying to avoid looking into the fire.”

“Sounds like a hangover headache.”

“Yeah, the doctor said it would be like one.”

“I’ve had plenty of those,” he said with a sigh and then turned to Mrs. Potts who was hovering in the doorway with Cogsworth, Lumiere, Babette, Cadenza, and Madame unseen in the hall listening. “Mrs. Potts, could you make some of your hangover tea for Belle and me? I’m sure that would help.”

“Of course,” she said with a smile and walked down the hall.

Belle and Adam were quiet again. The only sound the crackling of the fire in front of them. Belle turned to Adam and rubbed her arm.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “Thank you so much for what you did. I’m not sure what would’ve happened if you hadn’t come after me and helped.”

“We’re even now,” Adam returned, gingerly touching his bandage around his head. “Even if it was your fault we were in that mess.”

Belle stared at him with anger rising up within her.

_How could he say that?_

“I wouldn’t have left if you hadn’t yelled or thrown things at me!” she fired back loudly, turning away from him in a huff and crossing her arms.

“Well, you shouldn’t have been in my room touching my things!” he returned angrily.

Belle spun in her chair.

“Well you should learn to control your temper!”

Everyone in the hall was silent as they listened to Belle’s reply. Cogsworth looked at Lumiere and Babette held onto her husband’s arm. Cadenza and Madame stood there in silence with mouths agape, waiting to hear Adam’s reply.

Adam stared back at Belle with wide eyes and then something happened.

He began to laugh. He laughed and he laughed as Belle watched him in surprise. In the hall, everyone heard the laughter they hadn’t heard in years that shocked them to their core so much they peeked inside to make sure it was truly Adam in the there laughing and not a stranger who had broken in.

_That’s the first time I’ve ever seen him smile or laugh_ , Belle thought, observing Adam.

After a few seconds, he stopped and looked at Belle with a curious expression, a smile still on his lips.

_That’s the first time I’ve laughed since my parents,_ he realized. _What is she doing to me?_

“All right, all right,” Adam said, waving a hand in front of him, “you’re right. I’m sorry. Sorry for getting you into all this, for your father, for yelling at you, for throwing the bookend, for everything.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting it all out before looking at her again with a soft expression. “I don’t want us to fight anymore,” he continued. “I’m tired of it. As I said, I’m sorry for getting you into this mess but let’s make the most of it and drop the hostility. Please, let’s try again.”

Belle stared at him before relaxing. She hadn’t ever, ever, expected Adam to say something like that but she believed him and she was tired. She just wanted to act normal and get along. She was fed up with fighting.

“Okay,” she agreed with a nod. “Thank you.”

They were quiet again as everyone in the hall looked at each other in surprise. They hadn’t expected something like that to happen.

“Tell me about yourself,” Adam finally said after a few minutes of silence. “I want to know more about you.”

“Well,” she began, glancing at her hands, “I’m an only child and don’t have any family other than my father.”

“What happened to your mother? If you don’t mind me asking,” he added quickly.

“No, it’s fine. She died when I was a baby.”

“I’m sorry about that. And now your father is in the hospital. It must be hard.”

“It is but we’ll get through it.”

“My parents died when I was seventeen,” Adam said. “Car crash.”

Belle didn’t say that she already knew that. She knew he was opening up and she should let him if they were going to get anything out of their new friendship.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” she said softly.

He waved a hand.

“Thanks but it’s all right. It’s been a long time.”

“Was the bottle of perfume in your room something of theirs?”

“My father made it for my mother. It was a wedding gift. She never used that one, only smelled it while she used other bottles. It was important to her. Nicest thing he ever did besides building the estate. He wasn’t the greatest person but he tried. No one knows about the estate here. It was hidden from everyone and construction a secret. He had builders, architects, and supplies flown in from France so the secret would be safe.”

“I see,” Belle said. “That’s very—”

Into the room ran something. Belle looked up just in time to see the dog from earlier that had been in Adam’s room jump up on him, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Adam smiled and rubbed the dog’s head who closed its’ eyes in contentment.

“I didn’t know you had a dog,” Belle pointed out with a smile as she watched the pair. “He surprised me earlier.”

“Yeah, he’s a good boy.”

“He’s cute!” she said as the dog came over and she began to pet him. “What’s his name?”

“Tabouret,” Adam returned. “We call him ‘Tabby’ for short.”

Belle looked at him incredulously.

“You named your dog ‘footstool’?”

“Well, Lumiere got him for me a few years ago to cheer me up and the little guy laid under my feet when I first met him so I called him that. He kept doing it so the name stuck. He usually just stays in my room.”

“Why didn’t he bark at me?”

“I’m not sure. He must like you.”

There was an awkward silence as Tabouret got down and went to lay under Adam’s feet. Belle glanced around the room and Adam scratched his neck.

“So,” he began slowly, “you’re a Ravenclaw.”

“What?” Belle asked, facing him again in confusion. “How did you know?”

“Your pajama pants from last night. They were Ravenclaw ones.”

“Oh, right,” she remembered.

“I’m a Slytherin by the way,” Adam said casually with a smile. “I love the Harry Potter series.”

“You do? So do I!”

“It’s great! You like to read? Wait,” he stopped, “of course you do. You work in a library.”

Belle laughed.

“Well, that’s true. Yes, I do like to read very much so. It’s my favorite thing to do.”

“What’s your favorite book?” Adam asked.

“ _Pride and Prejudice_ ,” she replied, holding up her arm to show him the charm on her bracelet.

“I see,” he said, grinning. “You seem like a _Pride and Prejudice_ person.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Belle asked with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

“That you’re strong and smart like Elizabeth.”

She blushed and smiled.

“You’ve read it?”

“I know I don’t look it but I do read. So those other charms . . . may I see them?”

Belle extended her arm again and pointed to each of the charms on the bracelet.

“ _Hamlet_ , _Sherlock Holmes_ , _Beauty and the Beast_ , _Jane Eyre_ , and _Pride and Prejudice._ ”

“Good selection,” Adam said as he nodded in approval. “All great.”

“My father got it for me when I graduated college. I picked out the charms.”

“That’s nice. I like your watch too. It’s cute.”

“Thanks,” Belle said. “It’s a good reminder.”

“Of what?”

“Of my dreams,” she returned with a sigh. “I want to travel someday. Have a big adventure.”

“I’ve been places all over the world with my parents. It’s nice out there,” Adam said. “I hope you can someday.”

Belle smiled at him.

“Thank you. I hope so too.”

Mrs. Potts walked into the room carrying a tray of tea with Chip in tow. She set it down on the table between them.

“How are you feeling?” Chip asked with a worried expression.

“I’m feeling better,” Belle replied.

“Not bad,” Adam said with a shrug. “I’ve had worse.”

“You both have had quite the night,” Mrs. Potts pointed out as she picked up the teapot. “But my special tea should do the trick.”

“Thank you but do you have anything sturdier I could drink out of? Like something simple?” Belle asked as she saw the expensive looking tea set Mrs. Potts was serving them in. “I wouldn’t want to break anything and I know my hands aren’t that steady right now still.”

“Could you bring us some mugs?” Adam asked before pausing. “Please,” he added.

Everyone in the hall still listening looked at each other with smiles.

Mrs. Potts grinned and nodded, putting down the teapot.

“Of course, my dears. Let me go get some. Come along, Chip,” she said as she picked up the tray again.

“Coming! Feel better, you two,” he said before hurrying after his mom.

“Thanks,” Belle and Adam said at the same time.

“Sorry to be so silly,” Belle said once the two were gone. “It’s just I feel so weird having such nice things. I’m afraid I’ll break something.”

Adam laughed again.

“Well, it’s all I know so just let me know if you want something different. I’d be happy to get you anything you need.”

“Thank you. Now, I’ve got a question.”

“Fire away.”

“What kind of motorcycle do you ride?” Belle asked. “It’s an interesting one I’ve never seen before but then again not many people ride motorcycles in West Peak.”

“It’s a 2015 Indian Scout,” Adam returned proudly. “I bought it a few years ago. I had a Harley before but I upgraded to this one. It’s sleeker and I like it more. You know, I could give you a ride sometime if you’d like?”

“No thanks,” she said, smiling but shaking her head. “But that’s nice of you to offer. So I have to ask, what’s the stencil on the side of the bike supposed to represent? I noticed it that night and it stood out to me.”

“Well,” he returned, chuckling sheepishly, “it was a thing I started when I was seventeen. Beast inside sort of thing I got from listening to too much metal music and my parents dying. I didn’t handle my grief right. So it kind of stuck with me. I put it on the bike and people started calling me the ‘Beast’. I was in a dark place.”

Belle reached over and placed a hand on Adam’s arm. He jumped a little, not expecting her touch. Her hand was warm and soft. He glanced at her, happy to blame the heat from the fire on his blush that was rising to his cheeks. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him like that.

“I’m glad you’re doing better now,” she said, smiling gently.

“T-thank you,” he replied, glancing away.

Mrs. Potts walked back into the room and handed the pair both a mug of steaming tea. They thanked her and she exited the room only to hang back in the hall with everyone else to continue eavesdropping.

“Do you . . . want to watch some TV?” Adam asked after they both took a few sips.

“Oh, um sure,” Belle said as she stood up. “That might be nice to get my mind off my headache. Where’s the TV at? What room?”

“This one,” he returned, giving her a confused look.

She glanced around, looking for a TV in the dark.

“I don’t see one.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot to hit the button,” Adam said quickly as he reached down to the box on the floor between the chairs.

From the box, he pulled out two remotes and clicked one of them. Belle heard a whirring sound and watched as above the fireplace a panel opened up on the wall. It slid to the side and from within the largest TV Belle had ever seen rose out of the wall.

“Whoa!” Belle exclaimed, plopping back down into the chair in amazement. “I’ve never seen anything like that before!”

“My father said the TV took away from the ambiance of the fireplace but my mother wanted one in here. So they compromised. Now, what do you want to watch? Any requests?” he asked with a grin.

“Whatever’s on is fine with me.”

He turned on the TV and onto the screen came a familiar show to Belle. It was _Parks and Recreation_ , somewhere in the fourth season from the looks of it, and she smiled.

“Leave this on!” she said before Adam could push a button. “I love this show.”

“Really?” he asked, glancing at her. “I’ve never seen it. What’s it called?”

“ _Parks and Recreation_ or _Parks and Rec_ for short.”

“And you like it?”

“Yes! I’ve seen the whole series twice and watch reruns whenever it’s on TV.”

“Whoa, it must be good then,” Adam said with a grin. “You’ll have to catch me up on it if we are going to watch it.”

“Well, do you have Netflix?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“The whole thing is on there. We can watch it from the beginning.”

“You don’t mind watching it again?”

“No way, it’s one of my favorite shows. I watch it all the time to cheer myself up!”

_I’ve never seen her so happy,_ Adam thought as he watched her. _It must be important to her. I want to see her smile._

“Okay then,” he agreed. “Let’s do it.”

Adam went to Netflix and, after searching for it, started the show. Belle snuggled up in her chair and drank her tea, smiling as she watched the screen. As they watched Adam glanced at her often to see her expressions and she did the same. Many times they caught each other looking and turned away quickly. They soon stopped, becoming engrossed in the show and laughing, but the feeling remained.

Outside in the hall, everyone talked amongst themselves about what they had seen and heard that evening.

“I’m so glad to see the master in such a good mood,” Babette said as they walked away towards the kitchen.

“Oui, I haven’t seen him this happy in years. Did you hear him laugh? Mon Dieu, it was like music to my ears!” Lumiere replied, grinning.

“I’m just glad to see them getting along,” Mrs. Potts said. “I was worried about all the fighting.”

“True, I’ll have to have someone look in Adam’s room in the morning about that thud we heard tonight. Hopefully, he didn’t break anything else. But I guess now we won’t have to worry,” Cogsworth added.

“This will be good, for the both of them,” Madame said, patting her husband’s arm. “They needed a friend and they found one in each other.”

“Things will be brighter once more,” Cadenza agreed. “Things shall look up.”

“Does this mean Adam won’t be so grumpy anymore?” Chip asked, looking up at his mother.

“Hopefully, dear,” she said. “I think Miss Belle really showed him tonight that his anger must stop. They’ll be good for each other.”

“Who knows? Maybe I was right and something good will come from all this?” Lumiere said with a wink.

“What’s he talking about, Mama?” Chip asked.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Mrs. Potts replied, patting his head.

 

***

 

The next day when Belle returned from visiting her father she found a box sitting on her bed. It was a beautifully wrapped gift with rose patterned paper so nice she didn’t even want to unwrap it. But then curiosity got the better of her and she carefully opened it. Inside was a white mug with the words ‘Parks and Recreation’ one side and ‘Property of the Pawnee Parks Department’ underneath a symbol of the department on the other side all in black. Belle gasped in surprise and excitement before she noticed inside was a note. She set the mug down beside her on the bed and read the note written in surprisingly nice handwriting.

_‘I’d like you to have something you’d be comfortable drinking out of during your stay here. I can’t wait to watch more Parks and Rec with you. I love it so far! Sincerely, Adam’. Wow! That was so nice of him_ , she thought as she held the note close to her chest and smiled. _I never would’ve thought he’d do something like that for me. How . . . kind._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a fun chapter! We finally get to see Belle and Adam getting cozy. Yay! I love writing the two of them getting closer so this was a happy chapter. I will be back in a month like I said earlier with the next one so hope everyone has a good one! Bye!
> 
> ***
> 
> Belle and Adam have grown closer together during her stay. The triplets and their children have missed Belle while she's been gone, who else has missed her? And will Adam and her grow even closer? Find out next time!


	7. Boys In Books More Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm not dead I've just been busy! Sorry I'm late with this new chapter, school has been hectic, but I'm back now with an extra, super long, Valentines Day special (it's not really V Day in the fic but it's pretty romantic ;) ) I had fun writing this chapter because I finally get to write Belle and Adam as closer so this was a neat one. I'll be back again in March with the next chapter (remember I'm doing once a month now) and I can't wait to hear from you guys as well as see you again. Also a quick note: there are some spoilers for the show Parks and Recreation in here if you haven't already watched it. It's nothing too major but if you care about this character it might be disappointing . . . Anyway, other than that that's all I have to say so see you later!

Gaston sat at the bar of The Tavern mulling over a beer with his faithful friends surrounding him and talking about the most recent big game in a stereotypical way. As he drank his mind, in an unusual way, began to actually think about things that seemed odd to him. Next to him on the closet bar stool, Lefou sat drinking a beer of his own and sneaking glances at his friend. He had never seen him so deep in thought. Gaston sighed and took off his dirty hat, sitting it down on the bar next to his drink. Next to him Lefou did the same with his hat.

“Has anyone seen Belle around?” Gaston asked aloud finally after giving up on his pondering. “I haven’t seen her lately walking to work and when I went down to the library she wasn’t there either. No one would tell me where she is. Ever since her crazy father got attacked and got put in the hospital she’s been gone.”

“Maybe she’s at the hospital? I heard she was staying there,” one of his friends said between sips.

“I’ve been going to the hospital too but those stupid officers won’t let me in which is such bullshit because we all went to school together,” Gaston returned with a huff. “Especially the skinny little Stanley! He used to love me but ever since he joined the force he’s been different. If it wasn’t for me talking to the police chief he would have never even been considered for the job. Ungrateful!”

“I like Stanley,” Lefou said in a small voice. “He was always nice to me in high school and helped me with my homework on the bus home from away games.”

Gaston turned around and shot a glare down in his direction.

“Shut up,” he said and Lefou took a quick sip of his beer. “Besides if Belle was staying at the hospital how would I know since I can’t even get in,” he continued starting to feel bummed out. “And she’s not home either. I’ve been going to her house to bring her things she’d like and she never answers the door plus her car is gone.”

“What have you been bringing her?” another one of his friends asked. “Books?”

Gaston wrinkled his nose.

“Why would she want books?”

“Because she’s a librarian, right? She’d be around books all day so she probably likes them.”

“No, she’s probably fed up with them. If I had to be around books all day I wouldn’t want people to bring me more. Belle wouldn’t like that. No man should give her books and besides, she shouldn’t waste her time with them. I have been bringing her useful and fun gifts any girl would like.”

“Like what?”

“Flowers, chocolates, gift certificates to salons, a dog. Things girls like and want!” Gaston said happily only to become depressed again. “But she hasn’t been home so they’re been going to waste . . . Where is she?”

Lefou, fearing where the mood was going, quickly downed the rest of his drink and jumped up off his bar stool.

“Gaston, you have to go to pull yourself together,” he said, putting a hand on his leg and looking at him carefully. “I haven’t seen you this depressed since the first time Belle said no to a date with you back in high school. It disturbs me to see you like this looking so down in the dumps. Look around you,” he pointed out, brandishing to the other patrons gathered around them, “every guy wants to be you even when you’re this depressed. There’s no man in town is as admired as you. Gaston, you’re everyone’s favorite guy!”

“That’s right,” a man chimed in.

“You’re the best, Gaston,” another added.

“See? Everyone’s awed and inspired by you,” Lefou continued with a grin. “And it’s not very hard to see why. You’re slick and fast, you’re built like a brick house, and everyone loves you. Ask anyone and they’ll tell you whose team they prefer to be on.”

“You really mean all that, Lefou?” Gaston asked, glancing around and feeling his ego starting to feel better.

“Of course! You’re the best,” he said. “Belle doesn’t know what she’s missing! You don’t need her. You’ve got plenty of friends right here! We’d do anything for you. We’d wait hours for you or even— ”

That was when Gaston got an idea.

“Lefou!” he said quickly, standing up and grabbing him. “I’ve been doing some thinking.”

“That’s a dangerous past time.”

“I know,” he snapped. “But I have something I need you to do. If I can’t go to Belle I’ll just have her come to me. You said you’d wait hours for me, right?”

“Well . . . I mean . . . sure but I—” Lefou began nervously, regretting what he’d just said.

“Then good. I want you to go to the hospital and wait for Belle to return. When she gets there I want to you tell me and to also tell me what she’s doing.”

“But that could take forever!”

“Lefou.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll do it.”

“Good! Now I’ll have Belle back in no time. This round’s on me, boys!” Gaston announced happily, turning to the bar with hands raised to the cheers surrounding him.

 

***

 

Adam paced around his living room, his face red.

_I haven’t felt this way ever before_ , he thought as he walked around the chairs.

Over the past two days Adam and Belle had gotten closer as they spent their time watch _Parks and Recreation_ together and chatting. Adam had never felt more comfortable with someone before and he didn’t know what to do about it. When he had first met Belle he didn’t really like her. He thought she was bossy and annoying, someone that got on his nerves. However, ever since the incident at the bar and the hospital things had become different around them. They’d become friends and closer than before. Adam felt a pulling and tightness in his chest whenever he was around her. He felt like he might explode when their hands touched in the popcorn bowl. They were eating meals together now and spending tons of time together. It’d been years since Adam had a friend other than his employees and he didn’t know what to think.

Well, he did know what to think. He wanted to be more than friends.

_My feelings have changed. I want to be important to her. I want to be someone special. She’s so smart and funny and beautiful and well, look at me. What do I have to offer her? Emotional problems? Anger? A motorcycle? What can I do to get closer to her other than what I already have done? Rescuing her was a big one but I didn’t plan that. It just worked out that way . . . I care about her and want to be someone she cares about too. But how?_

“Belle seems to like that mug you got her,” Lumiere said from the doorway with Cogsworth by his side making Adam jump. “And that heated blanket. When I went up to check on her she was using both of them.”

“Jesus!” Adam snapped, stopping and putting a hand to his chest where his heart was beating fast from both his thoughts and from being startled. “Don’t scare me like that!”

“Je suis désolé, maître. I meant not to frighten you. I didn’t realize you were so deep in thought.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he waved away and walked over to where the two were standing. “I’m glad to hear Belle likes the things I got her.”

“You should get her other things! Like flowers or chocolates,” Lumiere offered with a smile.

“She wouldn’t like those,” Adam returned, running a hand through his loose auburn hair. “Belle is different. She likes practical things. I want to do something nice for her but I don’t know what. What should I do?”

“Well, like Lumiere here said, there’s always flowers, chocolates, promises you don’t intend to keep,” Cogsworth listed off dryly on his fingers.

“Wait, I know! How about you take her out on a date? A rendezvous around Royume on such a nice day like this,” Lumiere said, pointing to the window where the sun was shining through.

“A date?” Adam repeated nervously. “I’m not sure about that . . . I haven’t been on a date in years. I wouldn’t even know what to do.”

“Dates are easy. You start off with food or something to drink,” he began, walking over and putting an arm around him. “Then you walk around and talk about little things. Then you go somewhere she likes. Finally, you come home and put your arms around her and—”

“Tell her goodnight because it’s getting late and it’s past curfew,” Cogsworth finished for him.

“Non, come now Cogsworth he’s not sixteen anymore! He can stay out late and entertain the people he’s with. Give it a shot, Adam,” Lumiere said, patting him on the shoulder. “Belle would probably like to get out of the house and do something other than visiting her father. I heard her say she hasn’t been around Royume since her college years. Give her something to do with you that will bring you both closer together.”

“Okay, okay!” Adam said, shrugging off him and stepping away. “I’ll ask her. But it’s not going to be a date! It’s just going to be friends going out together to have some fun.”

“So a date?” Cogsworth returned, raising an eyebrow.

“NO!”

Adam walked out of the room and tried to calm himself down. He smoothed his messy hair and took several deep breaths. Then, after feeling to make sure his face wasn’t too warm still, he headed up the stairs towards Belle’s room.

“This is going to go fine,” he told himself in a whisper as he took the steps two at a time. “Just ask if she wants to go to the city and hang out for a while. Maybe get something to eat and walk around? Then if there’s somewhere she wants to go we could head there. It’s not a date . . . is it?”

Before he knew it Adam was standing outside Belle’s room and his hand was on the handle.

_Okay, don’t be nervous. It’s just Belle. The prettiest, nicest, smartest, most amazing girl you’ve ever met and don’t blow this Adam!_

He sighed, straightened up, and knocked with his other hand.

“Come in!” he heard Belle say from inside.

_Here goes nothing_ , he thought as he opened the door.

Upon entering he noticed how cold the room was and realized he’d made a good call on getting Belle a heated blanket as well as a heated mattress pad when she had asked for some more blankets to be brought to her room. Across the room, Belle laid on the couch with the grey heated blanket covering her and a book in hand. On a small table in front of her, she had her _Parks and Recreation_ mug steaming with what smelled like tea. Belle liked tea but she told him that morning when they’d eaten breakfast together, and had a good time he’d like to add, she secretly preferred coffee.

Belle looked up from her book and broke into a warm smile when she saw it was Adam. She swung her legs out from under the warm blanket and put her bookmark in.

“Hey,” she said, sitting her book down and standing, “is it time for lunch? I hadn’t even been paying attention to the time.”

She stretched and Adam took in her outfit. She was wearing black leggings, black fuzzy socks, and a gray crewneck sweatshirt that said _TANIS_ on it in floral lettering.

“I like your sweatshirt,” Adam began nervously, trying to make small talk to lead up to his big question. “What’s it from?”

“This? Oh, it’s from a podcast called _Tanis_ ,” she returned, pulling on the sweatshirt so he could see better.

“What’s it about?”

“It’s about this guy named Nic Silver who is doing research about a mysterious location known only as Tanis that seems to move around throughout history and has ended up in the Pacific Northwest.”

“Whoa,” he remarked, immediately interested and making a mental note to check it out, “is it real? Or is it fictional?”

“I wish it was real because it’s so well done but it’s actually fictional. I stumbled upon it a few years ago when I was listening to another podcast,” Belle admitted.

“Oh, cool . . .”

There was a silence and Adam looked toward Belle’s book on the table next to her coffee.

“What are you reading?” he asked.

“ _Good Omens_ ,” she replied. “I am actually rereading it. The show for it is coming out in the spring so I thought I’d reread it before it comes out. It’s one of my favorite books and I love Neil Gaiman’s writing. Do you read anything by him?”

“I’ve read a few of his works and I really like him too. I want to get more into him, You’ll have to tell me what’s good.”

“Everything really, but I could make you a list,” Belle said with a smile. “So what did you need? Is it lunchtime? Or did you want to watch some more _Parks and Rec_ with me? We’re almost done with season two. It’s starting to get really good, isn’t it? I love when Ben and Chris come in.”

“They’re really great,” Adam returned. “But that’s not why I came up here. I wanted to . . . I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the city with me?”

Belle was surprised by that. She hadn’t expected Adam to ask her.

“You want to go into Royume? To do what?” she asked.

“I don’t know. We could get something to eat and walk around. If there’s anywhere you want to go we could go there too if you want? I just thought since it’s a nice day and we’ve been inside so much that maybe you’d want to do something other than visiting your father. Not that visiting him his bad or anything!” Adam backtracked when he realized what he’d implied. “I’m glad you do. I just wanted you to do something fun is all.”

“What about the Wolves?” Belle asked.

“They don’t go into the city and are looking for you in West Peak anyway. You’d be safe especially if we stay in the city. Plus they aren’t out during the day much. They usually sulk around in the evenings and at night. If you don’t want to go that’s fine but I just thought you’d like to do something for a change.”

“I’d love to go!” Belle said excitedly, surprising Adam. “I haven’t been around Royume in a while for fun.”

“Really? I mean, okay cool,” he played it off trying to hide his own excitement.

“Give me fifteen minutes to get changed and I’ll be down.”

“Do you want me to call Madame?”

“Oh, no. I’ll be fine to get ready on my own. Thanks though.”

“Okay, I’ll get changed too,” Adam said looking down at his worn, black, ripped up jeans, ratty shirt, and weathered boots.

“Sounds good! See you soon,” she replied and walked over towards her wardrobe.

“Bye.”

Belle listened to Adam cross the room and shut the door behind him before opening the doors of the wardrobe. She quickly took off her clothes and rooted around for something to wear. After checking the weather on her phone she pulled out a knee-length, pink, pleated, skater skirt, a burgundy blouse, a long red cardigan, and a pair of cream colored wedges. As she got dressed she thought about Adam and how he had acted earlier.

_He was kind of awkward_ , she realized as she pulled on her skirt. _Like he was nervous almost. Why was he acting like that? Is he nervous about being friends with me? Or is something bothering him? Hopefully I didn’t say anything to upset him._

Belle finished getting dressed and then touched up her lipstick in the bathroom mirror. After glancing at her outfit, and deciding it was fine, she grabbed her purse, put her book inside, then headed out the door. She hurried as fast as she could go in her wedges and went down the stairs. Adam was waiting for her at the bottom.

He looked the nicest she’d ever seen him. While his hair was still unbrushed it was smoothed down and he was wearing a pair of clean boots as well as unripped jeans. Since it was starting to get chilly out he had on a black zip-up hoodie and Belle smiled when she saw the shirt he had on. It was a gray Mouse Rat shirt just like the one Andy wore on _Parks and Recreation_.

“Someone is getting into _Parks and Rec_ ,” she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“You could say that . . .” Adam said sheepishly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “You look cute.”

Belle blushed suddenly. She hadn’t expected him to say something like that.

_Wait_ , she stopped herself, _why am I blushing? What do I care what he thinks? Well, maybe I do care a little . . ._

“Thank you,” she said holding onto her purse a little tighter. “Are we ready to go?”

“If you are?” Adam returned. “Want to take my bike? I have a helmet for you in the garage you can wear if you want?”

She shook her head.

“I’m not comfortable taking the bike. Not that I think you’re a bad driver or anything I just would be more comfortable in a car.”

“Oh, okay. We can take any car. I could have a driver take us or we could go ourselves?”

“Let’s go ourselves for once if you don’t mind. We could take my car?” Belle offered. “I can use my phone to get us to town if you get us home?”

Adam smiled.

“I’ve never been in your car. Is it nice?”

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

They walked to the garage and Adam opened up the door. They hopped into Philipe and Belle started the car. As soon as she did the air was filled suddenly with the sound of a man talking making Adam jump.

“What’s that?” he demanded, looking around.

“Sorry,” Belle said as she reached over and turned down the volume of the speakers. “I was listening to an audiobook the last time I drove and had it turned up pretty loud.”

“I see,” Adam returned distractedly as he strained to listen to what was being said through the speakers.

Belle paused the audiobook and he frowned.

“What’s the audiobook?” he asked as they pulled out of the garage.

“ _1Q84_ by Haruki Murakami.”

“What’s it about?”

“That’s kind of a big question,” Belle said with a laugh, pulling down the driveway and typing in a location in Royume into her phone’s GPS.

“Why?”

“The books are sort of complicated.”

“I like complicated.”

“Okay, well, to sum it up the best that I can, it’s about two Japanese people in 1984 Japan, Aomame and Tengo, who start to get wrapped up in a mysterious parallel world Aomame calls 1Q84.”

“Why the Q?”

“For ‘question mark’.”

“Oh.”

“It’s kind of a weird novel but I really like it. It came out in three volumes and I read it in college for fun because I like Murakami’s work. I got the audiobook a few months ago and I’m listening to it now. But I don’t want to bore you. We can listen to the radio or just talk if you want.”

“No, this sounds really cool!” Adam said quickly. “I’ve never heard of anything like that. Catch me up on all the action and we can listen to it.”

Belle looked at him.

“Are you sure?” she asked carefully.

“Yes!”

“Well, okay. So Aomame . . .”

Belle talked for about the whole way to the city about _1Q84_ while Adam asked excited questions. She told him about what all had happened in the book and he was interested. Finally, they got caught up and pushed play only to listen for about five minutes of the audiobook but Adam was hooked. Reaching Royume Belle parked in a parking lot a little ways down from a Starbucks and they sat listening to the end of the chapter.

“And it’s called _1Q84_ , right?” Adam asked as she turned off her car.

“Yup, by Haruki Murakami.”

“I’ll have to look into for sure. This is really great!”

“You should!” Belle said excitedly. “He has a lot of other great works.”

“So, you want Starbucks I’m guessing?” he asked as he indicated to the building a little ways down.

“Yeah, I’m not really hungry but I’m wanting some coffee if you don’t mind. I’m pretty thirsty right now from all that talking.”

“That sounds good to me. We can eat when we get home.”

They got out of the car and as they did Adam quickly put his hood up as well as on a pair of sunglasses from out of his pocket.

“So no one will recognize me,” he explained quietly when Belle gave him a strange look.

“I see,” she said with a smile as she grabbed her purse and locked the car.

The two of them went towards Starbucks and Adam got the door for Belle. As they stepped inside they were greeted by the smell of coffee, the chattering of people, and the smooth music from the sound system. Belle felt immediately at ease as she stepped inside while Adam felt out of place. He hadn’t been to a coffee shop in years but he remembered he used to like Starbucks well enough. There was a little bit of a line so they hopped into it quickly as more people were coming into the store.

“What do you normally get?” Adam asked Belle as they stood there looking up at the menu.

“I like iced hazelnut lattes or hazelnut flavored things,” she returned. “They’re my favorite. Actually, my father used to call me his little hazelnut.”

“Why?”

“My eyes are hazel.”

Adam looked at them and tried not to blush as they locked eyes.

“Oh, I see it now,” he returned quickly, looking away. “That’s cute.”

It was Belle’s turn to try not to blush.

“Thank you.”

They were quiet as they took a step forward in line.

“We don’t have hazelnut creamer at the house,” Adam suddenly realized. “Is that why you only drink tea there? You told me this morning you preferred coffee.”

“I don’t have enough of my back up creamer for coffee in my purse so I just drink tea.”

Adam pulled out his phone and started typing quickly.

“What are you doing?” Belle asked.

“Texting Cogsworth to go pick up some hazelnut creamer right now so you’ll have some for when we get home,” he returned, not looking up from his phone. “What brand?”

“You don’t have to do that!” she said flustered and trying to grab his phone. “Adam, it’s fine.”

“I want you to be comfortable at my home,” he said, dipping out of her reach and glancing at her with a soft smile. “I like seeing you happy.”

Belle really blushed that time.

“Oh,” she said softly. “Well, thank you.”

“So what brand?”

“Just the cheap stuff. I’m not fancy.”

“Are you sure? Cogsworth will get you whatever you want you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m sure. I only drink that and I like it. The powder kind though not the liquid.”

Adam typed this out quickly and hit send before pocketing his phone.

“Got it. You’re all set now.”

“Thanks.”

“Next customer please!” the barista announced making the two of them jump.

They hurried up the counter where a smiling redhead was waiting on them.

“Welcome to Starbucks! What can I get you?” she asked.

“A venti iced hazelnut latte,” Adam said before Belle could open her mouth, “and um . . . a venti iced coffee with cream.”

“Is that all?”

“Do you want anything else, Belle?” he asked, turning towards her.

“No, but I don’t need a venti.”

_They’re expensive_ , she thought worriedly as she pulled out her wallet.

“But you said you were thirsty. A venti is good. I guess that’s all,” he said turning back to the barista and reaching into his back pocket.

“Okay that will be eight dollars and twenty-one cents,” the barista replied.

Adam pulled out of his back pocket his wallet and Belle watched as he slipped out a credit card. She swallowed. It was the most expensive looking credit card she’d ever seen.

_That must cost a fortune_ , she thought, staring at it.

Adam began handing it to the barista.

“Wait!” she said quickly, shaking her head to rid herself of the stunned daze. “I want to pay.”

“Belle, let me. I don’t mind, really.”

“But . . .”

“I got this. Don’t worry. I want to. It’s my treat,” Adam said with a grin.

She hesitated. No one had ever paid for her before other than her father when she was younger. She wasn’t used to being spoiled and by a man no less. She felt flustered with all the gifts Adam had been giving her but she liked and appreciated them unlike when that Gaston brought her things she didn’t like in an attempt to get on her good side. She wasn’t quite sure what to think.

“Okay,” Belle finally said and put her wallet away.

“Aww you two are really cute,” the barista said as she took Adam’s card and swiped it. “Have you been dating long?”

Alarms went off in both Adam and Belle’s heads as they looked at each other. Their face turned red from blushing and Adam waved his hands out in front of him.

“No!” he said loudly and quickly only to duck in embarrassment. “I mean, no. She’s my friend.”

Belle glanced at him with a soft smile.

“Friend, huh?” she repeated, playfully raising an eyebrow.

Adam looked at her and returned the smile.

“Yes,” he said. “My friend.”

They got their drinks a few minutes later and went outside to sit at one of the patio tables.

“The weather is nice today,” Belle pointed out as she took a sip of her latte. “Cool but not too cold. It’s starting to feel like fall finally.”

“Do you like fall?” Adam asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Yes. It’s my favorite season. It’s not too cold or hot and you get to wear comfy sweaters all the time. I’m surprised we’re having this kind of weather in the middle of September. Normally it’s still pretty hot for summer.”

“I like summer. It’s warm and feels nice when I ride my motorcycle. Plus the house feels good and I don’t have to worry about bundling up. Fall is good too, however. It’s winter that I don’t like.”

_That’s probably because of his parents_ , Belle realized but didn’t say it as she noticed a hint of sadness pass over his face.

“So you like _Parks and Rec_?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

He lit up like a rocket.

“Yes!” Adam returned happily. “I love it. It’s so funny and the characters are so well written. I can’t believe I’ve never watched it before.”

“Who’s your favorite character?” she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

_I’m glad to see him happy_ , she thought with a smile.

“Oh man,” Adam said with a laugh as he ran a hand through his auburn hair. “Who to pick? I really like April I guess. She’s so funny and deadpan. I love her. I also think Andy is really funny but he can be kind of annoying at times with his obsession with Ann.”

“He gets better over time,” Belle reassured. “I don’t want to spoil anything but he does get better.”

“Oh good. I really like him and was hoping he would. What about you? Who’s your favorite?”

“I love Ron,” she returned.

“That’s surprising.”

“It’s true. He’s a funny person without trying to be and I like him. I also really like Ben and Chris. I know you just met them but they are two of my favs. There’s really no one on the show I dislike though. Well, except for one person.”

“Let me guess . . . Mark?” Adam said with a grin as he leaned forward and rested his head on his arms.

“Yes! Oh my God, I can’t stand him!”

“Same here. He rubs me the wrong way. Please tell me he’s not on the show the whole time I don’t know how much more of him I can take.”

Belle leaned forward so that she was closer to Adam. They were so close their noses were almost touching. Adam’s heart started beating faster and he hoped that Belle wouldn’t notice the blush rising to his face. She smelled good, fresh and like clean laundry with a hint of coffee on her breath from her latte. She was right, with her being so close he could really see just how hazel her eyes really were. They were bright and full, like a clear night sky with the moon in full view.

“I’ll let you in on a little spoiler secret,” Belle whispered with a soft smile. “Mark totally leaves after season two. He gets a new job and moves away. No one talks about him ever again on the show that it’s actually sort of weird but I’m not complaining.”

“You’re joking,” Adam returned in a voice he desperately was trying to not let shake. “That’s the best news I’ve heard in years. So he leaves in two episodes?”

“Yup, season finale he leaves.”

“Well, I know what we’re doing when we get home.”

“For sure. It’s one of my favorite episodes.”

Belle sat back in her chair and Adam let out the smallest sigh of relief he could muster.

_She was so close to me_ , he thought. _It made me really nervous but I kind of liked it._

“Want to go back to the car?” Belle asked, taking another sip of her drink. “It’s getting kind of chilly out here.”

“Sure,” Adam said, grabbing his drink and standing up. “Let’s head that way.”

The two of them walked and drank their drinks, chatting as they went. As they walked Belle glanced to her right at a shop window and stopped dead in her tracks. Adam, who was still walking, turned and noticed Belle was gone. Worriedly, he spun around and found her standing looking at a shop window with a look of awe on her face.

“What is it?” he asked, walking back over to her side and looking in the window.

In the display was a beautiful yellow dress. It went just below the knees of the mannequin and had a sultry V-shaped neckline with small cup sleeves. On the bottom of the dress were golden embroidery of roses and a see-through strip of fabric lining the edge with gold ribbon.

Belle had never seen a dress that pretty and she was taken aback by it.

“That dress,” she said breathlessly as she stared at it. “It’s beautiful.”

“You like it?” Adam asked.

“Yes. My favorite color is blue but I love yellow too. My father said it was my mom’s favorite color. It reminds me of sunshine and laughter. It’s so warm. I’ve never seen a yellow dress that I actually liked before. Normally they aren’t that pretty but this one . . . it’s amazing.”

“I like it too,” he returned, watching not the dress but Belle’s expression. “It’s beautiful.”

_You’re beautiful_ , he wanted to say but he knew he couldn’t. Not yet.

“You’d look pretty in it,” he added, tearing his gaze away from her and back to the dress.

Belle glanced at him and felt yet another blush. That was the most she blushed in years and she wondered what was going on. She looked back to the dress and her smile turned into a melancholy one.

“Thank you but it’s too expensive. This is a boutique. It’s probably a lot.”

“Maybe someday?” Adam offered with a gentle smile.

She looked at him and felt softer. She smiled too and turned away to head back to the car.

“Yeah .. .” she said. “Maybe someday.”

They reached Philipe and hopped in. Adam put his hood down and took off his sunglasses.

“Where to?” Belle asked as she put her latte in the cup holder.

“I actually wanted to visit your father in West Peak,” Adam said, putting his iced coffee next to hers.

She stopped and looked at him curiously.

“Why?”

“Because I want to apologize to him.”

“He’s in a coma.”

“They can still hear you and I’ll tell him again when he wakes up. I just want to do it and I know you want to visit him too.”

She hesitated but when she saw the earnestness on Adam’s face she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. She knew he felt bad and like it was his fault her father was in the hospital. She had thought that too at one time but now she knew it was the Wolves’ fault. And she did want to go see her father so she turned the key in the ignition and nodded.

“Okay.”

They drove to West Peak as they listened to the audiobook. Adam paused it every once in a while to ask questions but for the most part, he sat listening in awe. After about twenty minutes they reached the hospital in West Peak and Adam put back on his hood as well as sunglasses.

“It’s cold enough that our coffee should be good to sit in here,” Belle said as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Sounds good to me,” he returned, checking his reflection in the mirror.

They parked and headed inside into the bustling hospital. Belle led them through the halls and to her father's room where two offices, neither of them to her disappointment was Stanley, were standing there chatting.

“Hello,” she greeted as they noticed her.

Down the hall on a bench just within earshot of the room sat Lefou half asleep. As Belle said hello to the officers his ears perked up and he recognized her voice. He sat up quickly and glanced around himself just in time to see Belle standing there talking to the officers with a man in a hoodie and sunglasses next to her.

_Who’s that guy?_ Lefou wondered, pulling out his phone.

“Hello, Belle,” one of the officers said as they glanced from her to the mysterious man next to her. “How are you today?”

“Good. I wanted to visit my father.”

“Who’s this?”

“He’s a friend of mine.”

“I see.”

“So can we go in?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks,” Adam said, taking off his sunglasses and putting his hood down to be respectful of Belle’s father.

Lefou quickly, before they disappeared into the room, held out his phone and took a picture of Belle and the strange man he’d never seen before. He looked at it closely, zooming in and trying to see if he recognized the guy from anywhere.

_Something about him seems familiar_ , he thought. _I’ll have to look at him again when they leave._

In Maurice’s hospital room it was quiet. Belle shut the door behind them and watched as Adam stood in shock observing Maurice in the bed. He stepped up to it and paled, looking at the extent of his injuries.

“Belle,” he said softly, “I had no idea he was this bad. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she said, walking over to her father’s bedside and sitting her purse down on the floor. “The doctor’s said he’s getting better and could come out of it any day now.”

Adam walked over to Maurice’s side and put a hand on his arm. It was warm and soft.

“Mr. Pèlerin,” he began in a strained voice, “I just want to say I am sorry. Belle, I’m sorry to you too. It’s my fault that you’re both in this mess and I want to make it up to you.” He paused and turned to Belle. “I want to tell you a secret,” he said to her.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I’m taking care of your father’s medical bills. I’m covering everything.”

Belle’s hands flew to her mouth in shock as her eyes widened. She slumped down into the nearest chair and stared at Adam.

_He can’t be serious_ , she thought.

“You can't!” she returned, her voice tight. “You can’t.”

“It’s already done,” Adam returned with a gentle smile. “It’s all I can do. I caused this.”

Back then Belle would’ve agreed he had but things were different. She knew now that wasn’t true.

“The Wolves did this,” she said softly. “Not you. And thank you. You’re doing so much already. I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you.”

“You don’t have to. You’ve done enough. I want to do this.”

Adam walked over and sat next to Belle in the chair. They were quiet for a moment listening to the beep of Maurice’s machinery.

“So what do you usually do when you visit your father?” he asked after a few minutes.

“I typically talk to him, tell him about my day, and then I read to him,” Belle answered.

“Did you bring a book with you?”

“Yes.”

“Then go ahead and read to him. I like listening to you and your voice. You’re a good talker and reader.”

“Oh,” Belle said surprised, “thank you. Okay, if you don’t mind it.”

“Please, go ahead.”

She reached down and took her book out of her bag.

“I can start over from the beginning. I just started it today and I only got a few chapters in.”

“That’d be great. I’d love to hear it.”

She smiled and turned back to the beginning of _Good Omens._ Belle began to read and Adam settled into the chair. He closed his eyes and listened to Belle read, feeling content.

 

***

 

Outside the hospital room, Lefou sat waiting for Belle and the stranger to leave. He kept his eyes fixed on the door and phone in hand. After about an hour the hospital room door creaked open and out stepped Belle with the guy from before this time with his hood up as well as a pair of sunglasses.

_Damn,_ Lefou thought, _I was hoping to get another picture without all the get up on. He must not want anyone to recognize him. I wonder if he’s famous or something?_

As Belle said goodbye to the officers he snapped a few more photos. Then he waited for them to walk away. After they’d gone he got up and dialed Gaston to see where he was so he could meet up to tell him what he’d seen.

Outside the hospital Adam and Belle walked to her car.

“So what do you do for fun in this small town of yours?” he asked with a nudge of his elbow. “I’m not typically in West Peak so I’m not sure what to do.”

“Well, the park is nice but it’s a little chilly now so I don’t think we would want to go there. There are a couple of restaurants here but that latte tied me over so I’m not hungry. Oh!” Belle said suddenly as an idea came to her. “I know where we can go.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I’m not too fond of surprises,” Adam admitted with a nervous chuckle.

“I think you’ll like this one.”

“If you say so . . .”

They got in the car and Belle drove them to downtown West Peak. She parked in a small lot and they got out.

“This is nice,” Adam pointed out as they walked down the street and looked at the small shops. “I haven’t been down this way.”

“It’s gotten nicer over the years for sure. Now it’s more popular.”

“So where are you taking me?” he asked.

“Rightttttttttt here!” Belle announced as she came to a stop in front of the store with large glass windows.

Adam looked over and saw it was a hole in the wall bookstore called Turn The Page.

“A bookstore? I didn’t know they had one in West Peak,” he said with a small whistle.

“It’s relatively new,” she replied, peering in the window. “It opened while I was in college. It’s pretty nice for a small town shop and has a decent selection. I spend more time than I’d like to admit in here.”

“Well let’s go inside.”

“Okay!”

Adam got the door for Belle and they stepped inside. It was a small industrial themed shop with towering rows of shelves filled with books. The person at the register greeted them and struck up a small conversation with Belle because they knew her. After a few minutes, Belle and Adam began browsing.

“I wonder,” Belle said aloud as she walked towards the Ms in the fiction section.

“Wonder what?” Adam asked, following her.

“Let me see,” she continued, not answering as she scanned the shelves. “There! They do have a copy. We’re in luck today!”

“How are we lucky? What are you looking for?”

Belle turned around and faced Adam holding one of the biggest books he’d seen in a while. It was white and on the cover was a beautiful Asian woman behind the large opaque title.

“ _1Q84_!” Adam said excitedly as he read the title. “They have it here?”

“I know right? I’m surprised too. I didn’t think they’d have a copy.”

She handed it to him and he looked it over.

“It’s bigger than I thought it’d be,” he admitted.

“Well, it _is_ three books in one,” Belle reminded.

“I’m excited, however. Now I get to read it.”

“I’m excited for you too. So what do you think of the place?” she asked with a smile.

Adam glanced around the store and tucked the book under his arm.

“It’s nice and cute but I can think of one place you’d like even better.”

Belle crossed her arms.

“Really now? And where is that?”

“I’ll give you directions.”

The two of them paid for the book and got back int he car. Adam told her how to get to his ‘secret’ place and Belle followed them until things started to look familiar.

“Wait a minute,” she realized as they turned into the woods of Royume. “You’re just taking us home.”

“Yes, but there’s something at the house that I want to show you.”

“So your ‘secret’ place is there?”

“Yes.”

“Okay . . .”

“You’re going to love it. I promise.”

They pulled into the driveway of Adam’s mansion and parked outside the garage since they didn’t have an opener for the garage door.

“I’ll have a driver park it later,” Adam reassured as he took off his hoodie and glasses.

“You seem excited,” Belle pointed out as they walked into the house and he sat his new book down on the nearest table. “Where are you taking me?”

“I told you it’s a surprise.”

“I thought you didn’t like surprises?”

“Well, if they’re for other people I like them. Now close your eyes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Don’t worry, I’ll lead you,” Adam said, extending a hand towards her.

Belle looked at him then to his hand.

_Can I trust him?_ she wondered but then when she looked into his blue eyes and saw they were sincere she knew she could.

“Okay,” she said and put her hand in his.

His hand was large and warm, a little rough but still tender. Belle had never held hands with a boy before and it was a strange feeling. But, she liked it very much.

“Close your eyes,” Adam prompted with a smile and she closed them.

As she did he couldn’t help but feel relieved. He didn’t want her to see his face blushing from holding her hand. Her hand was small and slight, very soft as well as warm. He hadn’t held someone’s hand in years and he had missed the feeling.

Slowly Adam began leading Belle through the halls of his home and after a few minutes, as well as a little bit of giggling from both of them, they stopped at a large set of doors.

“Are we here?” Belle asked, anxious to know where they were.

“Yes, but don’t open your eyes yet. I want to do something first.”

“All right.”

Adam opened the doors and led Belle inside.

“Wait here,” he said and reluctantly let go of her hand.

Belle heard him running around and then the sound of curtains rustling. Behind her eyes she could see light flooding the room.

“Okay,” she heard Adam say close to her. “Open them.”

Belle blinked gingerly, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light. Then she gasped at what she saw. She was standing in the biggest home library she’d ever seen. The walls were covered with floor to ceiling shelves with thousands of books everywhere she looked. There were even upper levels with stairs that led to them with more books. Belle turned, her hands to her mouth in shock as she looked around the library.

“You . . . you have so many books,” she said slowly, eyes as wide as saucers and she looked on enchanted. “You have almost as many as the library I work at in West Peak. How?”

“I’ve never shown this to anyone. Only my parents and staff know about our library.”

“You really haven’t shown anyone? That’s a bit doubtful,” Belle said with a raised eyebrow.

“Why?” Adam asked, crossing his arms.

“I read that you were and I quote ‘normally flirtatious’,” she said using her fingers as quotations. “I guess I thought you would’ve brought someone home by now.”

He laughed.

“You shouldn’t believe everything you read.”

“So it’s not true?”

“Unfortunately that bit of information happens to be true but my advice still stands. Yes, I was a bit of a ‘player’ in my teenage years and shallow I hate to admit. I was obsessed with my looks and others. What can I say,” he looked at her and said, “I like beautiful people.”

_Like you_ , he thought. _But you’re so much more than that._

He couldn’t say it out loud yet. He wasn’t ready.

“‘Beautiful people’?” Belle repeated. “So not just women?”

He was suddenly nervous. 

“Well, yes. I like everyone I guess. I’ve never really been tied to one side.”

“So you’re bi?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all. Just surprised me. I didn’t picture you as bisexual. It’s a good thing though. I like it.”

Adam hid his blush by turning to look up at the bookshelves arching across the walls.

“It makes sense if you think about it,” he finally said. “After all, I am a bi-ker.”

Belle stared at him and then burst out laughing.

“Was that a joke?” she asked. “Are you making jokes now?”

Adam shrugged and smiled, brandishing to the books.

“But back to the point,” he said. “This library is special to my family and I. We collected books for many years since the Bête family first started Bête Parfum long ago. These books are old and unique, many of them signed or first editions.” He paused and turned towards her. “And I want you to have it.”

Belle’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened so much Adam was afraid they’d pop out.

She was so cute when surprised Adam found and he wanted to make her surprised more often. 

“You can’t be serious! You’re giving me this? But it’s yours! Your family’s!” Belle said quickly, feeling flustered.

“I know but I’ve never met someone who loves books as much as you. I want you to have it and when this is all over I want you to continue to come over to read whatever and whenever you like. Bring your father too! I’m sure there’s something for him here too.”

“Adam, I—”

“Please, Belle,” he said, taking both her hands in his and giving her a pleading look. “I want you to have it.”

She looked at him and stared into his eyes. They were warm and gentle.

“Okay,” she finally said, “if you want me to. Thank you.”

“No, thank you.”

 

***

 

“So you found Belle, huh?” Gaston said as Lefou walked into The Tavern. “That didn’t take long.”

_It took four hours_ , Lefou thought but didn’t say it.

“Yes,” he said, “I even took pictures!”

“Why did you take pictures? I know what Belle looks like,” Gaston said as he took a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, but she had someone with her.”

The beer in his mouth shot out in an arch and drenched the nearest patron. Gaston turned on the stool and stared down at Lefou with a furious expression.

“She WHAT?” he demanded, wiping his dripping chin with the back of his hand. “Show me!”

Lefou fumbled with his phone and pulled up the photos he took of Belle outside the hospital room with the stranger. Gaston flipped through them with an angry expression.

“Who the hell is that guy?” he growled, zooming in on the picture where the man had his hoodie and sunglasses off.

“I’m not sure,” Lefou returned, peering over his shoulder. “Belle said to the officers that he was a friend. He looks familiar though, like I’ve seen him from somewhere. Like he’s famous or something?”

“I want to know who this jerk is!” Gaston announced as he tossed the phone back to him and slammed his fist down on the bar. “No one says no to Gaston and then finds someone else. I won’t have it!”

Lefou was taken aback by Gaston’s behavior. Sure he’d seen him mad before at football back in high school or frustrated on a hunt but he’d never seen him mad like that before.

And truthfully it scared him a little.

_Maybe I shouldn’t have done this_ , he thought.

“Lefou,” Gaston said sharply as he reached over and grabbed him, “I want you to go back to that hospital and wait for Belle again. This time I want you to follow her. I want to know where she’s going and who this guy is!”

_And when I get my hands on him_ , Gaston thought, _I’ll let him have it! He won’t take Belle away from me. I won’t let him!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun and cute chapter for sure! I loved writing Belle and Adam's not so official date. Also hopefully the spoilers for Parks and Rec weren't too bad but if they were SORRY!!!!! And uh oh, Gaston is back and getting nasty again. Hate that guy . . . Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter (again sorry it was late and so long lol) and I will be back again in March with the next one. If you have any questions let me know. I love to hear from you! See you soon!
> 
> ***
> 
> Belle and Adam have finally gotten closer. Will they become even better friends in the future? And will Lefou spy on Belle some more and tell Gaston? Find out next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter! Like I said at the beginning I will be posting the next one either in two weeks or next month we will see how I'm doing with workload wise since I have some other projects I'm working on plus school...
> 
> ***
> 
> Sorry to end on a cliffhanger! What will happen next to our heroine? And who is that handsome biker? Find out next time!


End file.
